Come Back To What You Know
by Hez-xx
Summary: It's been six years since Emily left. When Naomi visits her Mum in Cyprus, she ends up getting a lot more than she ever bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Had this written up for a while, tweaked a few things &amp; I've decided to go ahead in post it. Updates will be quite regular, if there's interest. **

**I own nothing... But I kinda wish I owned a certain Miss Campbell *cough***

"Our flight has been fucking delayed," I huffed, turning on my heel to further complain to my friend, who was no longer standing directly behind me like she was a few seconds ago. I cursed some more and picked up my bag, dodging through the many bodies in the busy airport lounge. I was extra careful not to knock into anyone with my luggage, not that the thoughtfulness was returned, some middle aged man nearly knocking me off my feet as he sprinted past, clearly late. I bit my tongue, stopping myself from shouting out some kid of verbal insult.

"Naomi, over here," as I heard my name being called, my gaze fell upon my friend, happily waving two drinks in the air from the nearby bar.

"Our flights delayed, two hours," I groaned, dumping my bag at my feet as I accepted the glass of alcohol. As I brought the glass to my lips and took a mouth, the strong taste of vodka burned at my throat, making me cough. "Jesus, Zo. What the fuck,"

"Treble vodka," She grinned, taking a mouthful of her own. "Thought we'd start this holiday in style."

"I keep knocking them back, I won't see the first few days of this holiday," I scrunched my face and placed the glass on the table, reaching into my jeans pocket, I found my phone. "I best text my Mum, let her know we're delayed."

The whole holiday idea belonged to my a Mum, who had moved out to Cyprus with Kieran fifteen months ago. I decided to stay back in Bristol, although at times, I did question why I had been silly enough to make that choice. The move didn't really appeal much to me then as it did now. I had enjoyed two separate visits since Mum moved, one for three weeks, the other for five days but it had become more difficult with work now. Working for a big company in the City wasn't always great. This was a surprise, a birthday present from Mum as I'd be turning twenty-five in a few days. She even went and booked two tickets so I could bring a friend and after much deliberation between my two best friends, I agreed Zoe would come along.

Zoe was one of my best friends. We met through work over a year ago and since then, the beautiful, dark haired, Irish toned girl had become a constant in my life. At times, I really did wonder where I would be if it wasn't for her. She was reliable, good fun and at times, she reminded me of friends from my younger years. I could put my trust in her and I hadn't had that for a long time. It's been six years since college. Six years since my group of friends all went off in different directions. Six years since Emily.

It sometimes felt like six days, never mind six years but that was only on the bad days, which were less frequent than they used to be. I fucked up and Emily left, that was pretty much it in a nutshell. I lost everything because I was scared, scared to love and scared to allow myself to be loved. Emily was gone and I wasn't sure my heart had properly dealt with that fact. Out of everyone from college, Cook was the only one I had managed to keep in touch with. After moving away for a few months, he was now back living a few minutes away, which meant I saw him on a daily basis. I was pleased about that as it was never really the same without him.

"Naoms," my friend placed her hand on my arm, breaking me from the thoughts running through my mind. "Are you okay? You were miles away just then,"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I never was a good liar.

"Is this about, Lucy?"

"No, it's totally not about her," I shake my head, sipping at my drink. For once in the last few months, it wasn't about my ex girlfriend who suddenly decided she infact did prefer cock and fucked off with some guy she had been seeing behind my back. That hurt but in a way, I felt I probably deserved it for what I did to Emily. What goes around comes around and all that.

"Thank fuck for that," she smiled, to say Zoe wasn't too fond of Lucy was a bit of an understatement. She tried to like her just for me but it was obvious that's all it ever was. "I never did think she was good enough for my little Naomikins anyway,"

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Something about not doing it, I dunno, wasn't really listening," she laughs for a moment, bringing a smile to my lips. "You can blame Cook."

"Do you like him?" I pushed, seeing Zoe blushing behind her glass. I had noticed the two of them getting on like a house on fire lately. "You do, don't you?"

"He's okay,"

"Which means, you fancy him, I knew it."

"He's not a complete cock all the time, that's all I'm saying."

"Uh huh," I smiled knowingly. "Another drink?" She changed the subject, lifting two empty glasses from the table and ignoring the smile on my face.

"Go on then. No trebles though, yeah? I don't wanna be pissing drunk on the flight,"

"When did my good friend get so boring, huh?" She teased me, poking out her tongue before she strolled across to the bar.

It was gone 10pm local time when we arrived safely in Cyprus. I managed to settle my flight nerves by falling asleep, rather uncomfortably for the best part of two hours. Mum was excitedly waiting at the arrivals gate and she instantly came into view as soon as we turned the corner. She rushed over, almost knocking me off my feet as she enveloped me in a hug I needed more than I had originally thought.

"Jesus. You've missed me then?" I laughed, feeling her grip tighten.

"Everyday," my mum beamed happily, tucking a piece of my now darkened hair behind my ear. It was difficult being apart from her, as much as I'd always tell her I was fine back in Bristol, I think she knew at times I wasn't. Mother's instinct she'd say. "You're looking well,"

"I look like shit," I laughed lightly at the disapproved look I was met with and then remembered my Mum &amp; best friend had never met previously. "Oh Mum, this is Zoe. She's the flat mate I've been telling you about,"

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Campbell,"

"Oh please love, call me Gina," We left the airport lounge and started making our way towards the car park, my Mum &amp; Zoe walking a fair few paces in front of me. I was happy to lag behind, taking the opportunity to take a few drags of a sneaky cigarette before I reached the car. Mum's been at me to quit for ages but I don't seem to have the determination in me to stick at it.

Within twenty minutes of being sat in the back if the car, Zoe had fallen asleep. Too much vodka and not enough shut eye on the flight, I chuckle too myself and turn around again, gazing out the passenger window.

"She seems nice," my Mum broke the silence, signalling her head back towards the sleeping figure in the back seat. "Really lovely girl,"

"Dunno where I'd be without her,"

"How have you been, you know, since Lucy?"

"Fine." I answer simply, refusing the shift my gaze from the window I had been staring out of for the last few minutes. I could feel my Mum's eyes blaze through the side of my head. "Shouldn't you be focusing on the road? I actually want to enjoy my time here, not spend it in hospital or worse still-"

"It's okay to be hurt, you know?"

"I'm not."

"I'm your Mother, Naomi." She answers softly, driving on for a few silent seconds before continuing. "I know you love, I know when you're hurting."

"You're wrong this time."

"I knew when you were hurting over Emily, quite the grumpy little shit." She smiles &amp; I feel my stomach tighten almost instantly. I hated talking about Emily with Mum. She always could read me like a book when it came to her. A small book with very big print.

"Why did you have to mention, Emily?" I scowled, already hating where this conversation was going.

"Maybe it's not Lucy you're hurting over. Maybe it's still Emily."

"Bullshit!" I scoffed. "Can we just not, Mum, please?" I stressfully rubbed my fingers over my temple. "It's been a long day, some kid drove me mad on the flight &amp; I'm tired. I just want to get some sleep and start this holiday tomorrow."

The rest of the journey to the apartment was mainly silent, only briefly catching up on how work was going, how Kieran was and how the weather had been. Small talk really but I was tired and I didn't have the energy for any type of proper conversation, especially about Emily.

Kieran was still awake when we arrived, greeting me in one of those massive cuddles of his. Turns out he had missed me just as much as my Mum did. After introducing Zoe to another new face, I made my excuses and retired to bed, collapsing in a tired heap once I had shown my friend where she'd been staying for the next two weeks. I knew she'd be asleep almost instantly and, as I lay awake, staring at the ceiling, I wished it was as easy as that for me to switch off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fucking hell," I groaned, shading my eyes from the blazing sun shining brightly through the window. I had to admit, waking up to the crisp Cyprus sunshine was a refreshing change from the dark, gloomy, grey clouds of Bristol. I lay away for a few moments, allowing myself to wake up properly before I tossed aside the thin sheet I had slept with.

I heard no movement from the spare bedroom where Zoe slept, so padded my way through the apartment to shower, returning to my bedroom not long after to slip into some shorts and a vest shirt. It felt good to put summer clothes on, a big change from wrapping up in several layers like I had been doing for the last few months.

"Morning," I greeted Kieran as I walked into the kitchen, he was busy over the cooker, doing up some breakfast with the radio on in the background. Rather loudly, until he heard me. When he attempted to lower the volume, he knocked over a glass and swore, making me laugh as I remembered just how clumsy he could be.

"Great, you're awake," his Irish accent filtered round the kitchen, I stifled a yawn, pulling up a chair to sit at the breakfast bar. I helped myself to some coffee and a plate of rather delicious looking food was placed in front of me a few seconds later. Kieran took his sets opposite me. "Thought I'd do you up some breakfast,"

"Thanks," I took a bite out of a slice of toast. "Where's Mum? I thought she'd be the one fussing about me this morning,"

"Popped out to get some milk," he shook the empty carton. "Your lovely friend is with her as well,"

"Jesus. I thought she'd still be asleep,"

"Been up early I think. So how's life treating you back in wonderful Bristol?"

"Shit," I laughed at the basic answer I'd given, deciding to continue. "Work sucks sometimes, there's not much to do, so I basically spend my weekends getting pissed and the weather is fucking awful,"

"Love life?" He asks, I pause. "Sorry, it's none of my fucking business."

"It's okay. I guess Mum told you about Lucy?"

"She may have mentioned it once or twice," he confirmed with a gentle, almost sympathetic smile. He knew I hated sympathy. "Are you alright?"

"That my girlfriend cheated with some guy for weeks? Yeah, perfect." I finish and realise that sounded worse than I intended it to be. "I'm fine. It did hurt for a bit but fuck it,"

"Love eh?"

"I didn't love her," I responded quickly, placing my fork down on the table and pushing my plate a little to the side. "She was nice, we had fun but...it wasn't like before. You know,"

"Ah dear Emily," he said fondly. He always did like Emily, Mum too. I would always make jokes about how they loved her more than they loved me. She became part of the family, made to feel like she belonged but it soon went disastrously wrong. "One day, you're gonna find someone who will make you as happy as your Mother makes me."

"I think I already let that one slip,"

"I used to think I was destined to be alone forever, then I met your wonderful Mother and now look at me,"

"It's great to see you two so happy, you know." I genuinely smiled. "I've missed you both."

"We've missed you too, kid. Place isn't the same without you."

"So what are we doing tonight?" Zoe questioned, pulling several bikinis out her suitcase. I laughed as i looked on from the edge of the bed I was sat on. Zoe had taken enough to last her two months by the looks of it. Never mind two weeks.

"Jesus Zo, do you think you've brought enough?" I picked up one of her bikinis, twirling it around my finger before putting it in the neat little pile of clothes she'd removed from her case. "I guess we could hit the beach today, I mean, we need to make sure you get use out of all these,"

"Sunbathe all day, drink cocktails then get hammered tonight?"

"Sounds good to me. I need to work on this tan," I groaned, glancing down at my legs. Rainy Bristol did absolutely nothing for them, that's for sure.

"Yep, you won't pull with those legs, Naomikins."

"Zo!"

"Sorry," she giggled, dodging the pillow that I just tossed in her direction. "It just slipped out."

"You really have been spending too much time with Cook," that wasn't entirely true but I said it anyway, knowing that when we returned home, I'd be doing everything possible to make sure they spent more time together. "And my legs are fine thank you very much,"

"Uh huh. I'm sure they'll attract plenty of attention at the bar tonight. Might even get us free drinks like last week."

"Eurgh, he was a total sleaze," I scrunched her face at the reminder of the unwanted attention we received last weekend at our local bar. He guy jumped from both of us all night, giving out any old pathetic, washed up chat line he could think of. Zoe went along with the fun, purely because it meant keeping our money firmly in our bags. "Anyway, what bar?"

"Saw one when I was out with your Mum earlier, Ekon or something,"

"That sounds shit,"

"It looks nice and they're doing half price cocktails tonight, so it can't be all bad."

"Yeah I guess but if it's shit, I'm not staying," I insist.

"If it's shit, we'll go somewhere else,"

It was another hour into the morning before we arrived at the beach. Unsurprisingly it was rammed full of happy holidaymakers but Zoe luckily managed to find two empty sun loungers that just so happened to be perfectly positioned quite close to a nearby drinks bar. It was only a little after eleven in the morning but since I was on holiday, I told myself I had every right to enjoy every moment. If that meant drinking cocktails at the beach before lunch then so be it. I purchased two, taking our place on the beach. I adjusted the sunglasses on my face and laid back, sighing quite contently. I needed this break.

Two weeks. No pressures from work, no stress about my social life. Perfect.

I enjoyed this beach and had spent a lot of my time down here during previous visits. Sometimes just happily sitting most of the night, occasionally with a bottle of vodka for company, there was something quite soothing about spending a night here, when it was quiet.

"I love it here," I broke the silence, sipping my sex on the beach cocktail through the fancy straw that was popped in my glass by the barman who also let me leave with a wink or two.

"Remind me again why you agreed to stay in Bristol," Zoe laughed, applying some oil to her legs.

"It's home," I shrugged. "I can't follow Mum and Kieran forever,"

"They'd be happy to have you here and you know it,"

"You trying to get rid of me Zo? Get rid of me and move Cook in,"

"Oh fuckoff, Campbell." She smiled, feeling her cheeks go red. I knew she hated how that happened. Cook pretty much fancied her from the moment I introduced them to one another, at that time, Zoe was caught up in some rather messy complicated relationship but now she wasn't and her feelings were rather obvious to me.

"I'm being serious, Naoms. I could see you living here,"

"Maybe one day," I'd thought about it, some nights I'd agonised over it. There were times I didn't really have much left back in England, especially when a Emily left. Now things were different. I've got a job, friends, a flat and as much as I had complained about all of them at one time or another, I couldn't really see myself without any of it. "I'm not gonna fuck off and leave you behind,"

"Who said anything about leaving me?" She said, open mouthed. "I'd be fucking moving out here with you given the chance,"

"Wouldn't go anywhere without you Zo,"

"Nice to know," she smiled, finishing off her drink before looking out into the sea, a thoughtful look on her face. "Fancy a swim?"

"You go ahead," I nodded towards the water. "I'm gonna go get another drink,"

"Great," Zoe beamed, handing her glass over. "Same again then,"

I made my way back to the bar, unwillingly getting myself involved in a ball game with a group of shirtless guys on the way. I merely laughed off the attention and wolf whistles before propping myself up on the stool as I waited to be served. A different guy from before was now serving and as I silently expressed my happiness that I wasn't going to be leered over further, I felt someone tap my leg. I gazed down, seeing the most adorable looking little girl looking up at me, her eyes were teary and I immediately noticed how her bottom lip was trembling.

"Hello," I spoke gently, forgetting about the bar as I crouched down to be on the same level as the little girl. "Are you lost?" Her head nodded slowly, her eyes searching around the busy each before settling back on me. I told myself not to panic, even though in my head I totally was. I was probably the last person anyone would want in this situation. "It's okay, we'll find your Mummy and Daddy in no time,"

"Olivia? Olivia, thank god," before I could react, a woman appeared and scooped the little girl up into her arms, hugging her tightly whilst placing a kiss on her head. I stepped back, my instant sense of relief slowly turning into confusion. I'd slowly registered the voice in my head, I knew it, I'd heard it before, albeit many years ago. "I told you to stay with me, it's too busy," she placed the little girl back to her feet, clutching her hand as she took a few steps forward towards me.

That's when she stopped.

That's when I knew.

"Well if it isn't Katie Fitch herself,"


	3. Chapter 3

She was stood just a few yards from me, staring at me with a million emotions written all over her face. Shock at first but that soon turned into anger. Olivia was handed over to what I assumed was Katie's boyfriend and the pair of them went off happily for some ice cream. I averted my eyes from the rather pissed off glare that met me and kicked up some sand from the beach. There were things I wanted to say but I knew some kind of Fitch backlash was coming straight for me and I couldn't really hide from it.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Wow," I rolled my eyes, chewing my bottom lip so a silly smirk wouldn't appear on my lips. From what I looked at, Katie Fitch hadn't changed at all. In appearance or attitude. Still the same up front, over protective Katie she always was. "It's nice to see you too, Katie,"

"Cut the fucking bullshit, Naomi. What are you doing here?" She asked again, more forcefully this time.

"Well last time I checked it was a free country," I stated, continuing straight after. "If you must know, I'm on holiday. My Mum lives here now and I'm visiting for a couple of weeks,"

"Your Mum lives here?"

"Yeah, for almost two years now," I accepted and paid for the drinks at the bar and made my way over to the empty nearby table, perching myself on one of the stools. I signalled for my former friend to take a seat opposite me.

"I'm not fucking staying," she sneered at me, like she used to many many years ago.

"Come on Katie. Five minutes then by all means you can leave," I pleaded with her and was happy when she reluctantly took up the seat opposite. From where I was sitting, I couldn't see Zoe back at the sun loungers, so turned my attention back towards Katie. I could feel Emily's name on the tip of my tongue, I was almost desperate just to ask how she was, where she was, if she was happy. Anything really. I held back.

"Well? Get on with it then, I don't really want to be sitting here,"

"We used to be friends,"

"A long time ago," Katie answered quickly. "You do remember why we aren't anymore, right?"

"Of course I do," I replied quietly, running my fingers around the top of the drinks glass. "I was young, stupid, I made a mistake,"

"A mistake? You fucked someone else," Katie hissed quietly, suddenly aware of the holidaymakers around us. An older woman frowned in our direction as she walked past. "Pretty big fucking mistake,"

"I know,"

I sat in pained silence, still staring into the drinks I had bought at the bar. I couldn't argue. Everything Katie continued to say was true. I was selfish, I had lost the best thing that was ever likely to happen to me and I had no one to blame but myself. I didn't need to hear it but I could tell Katie had held this in for so long.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I deserved all that,"

"Too right you fucking did,"

"If it makes you feel any better, I've hated myself ever since,"

"Not as much as I hate you," Katie sneered, refusing to look anywhere else except straight at me, the girl who broke and shattered her Sister's heart. "Ems is fine by the way, if you care,"

"Of course I fucking care," I yelled, almost choking on my drink. "I've never stopped caring,"

"It's been six years,"

"There hasn't been a day in those six years that I haven't thought about her,"

"Whatever,"

"It's the truth,"

"You broke her, Naomi. You fucked her up so much, I used to think she would never be okay again. For months she cried herself to sleep, night after night. Do you know how hard that was for me to hear? I've never seen Em like that," The words made me flinch, it was still raw that I had caused that amount of pain towards the person I loved most. "But she's better now, she's happy,"

"I'm glad," I added with a nod, circling the straw around the glass of orange coloured alcohol. Was she happy with someone else? Had someone else made Emily happy? Made her move on? So many questions were filtering through my head but again, I held back, instead taking the conversation in a different direction. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, what you been doing for the last six years? Cute kid by the way,"

"Beautiful isn't she? Gets it from her Mu,"

"Making new friends already are we, Naoms?" Zoe approached the table, unaware that she was interrupting a conversation. Katie's eyes narrowed, watching the dark haired bikini wearing woman help herself to one of the cocktails that I had been sitting with for over ten minutes. "Thought you'd got lost, got bored waiting for my drink,"

"Sorry," I smiled my apologetic smile. "I bumped into an old friend,"

"Oh right. God, Emily?" Zoe frowned, looking at the girl who was sat across the table.

"No, this is Katie. She's Emily's Sister, twins remember?"

"Oh, right. Hi," she laughed, extending her hand, which Katie surprisingly took and exchanged a greeting. "Sorry, it's just I've seen some photos of Emily before,"

"Right," Katie said simply, glancing back across at me. Surely it can't have been that ridiculous that I actually kept some pictures of Emily. I hadn't looked at them in a while but I knew they were still in the old shoe box in my cupboard where I put them years ago. "So, how long have you been here?"

"We arrived last night," I answered. "You?"

"Not long,"

"Auntie Kay, Auntie Kay," the little girl appeared from nowhere, excitedly rushing over to Katie, who ignored my instant steely glare. Auntie? My stomach tightened and twisted straight away. "Jakey bought me two ice-creams,"

"Wow, aren't you lucky?"

"Hey, you little monster," Katie's boyfriend reappeared, ruffling the little girl's hair, she giggled and playfully hit his hands away. "You weren't supposed to tell Auntie Kay about two ice-creams,"

"Do me a favour babes," Katie spoke, I still watched on, silent. Zoe sitting next to me. I wasn't even sure if she had been listening. "I'll be right back over in a few minutes, I've just got to finish catching up with a friend,"

They kissed briefly and he took Olivia back off onto the beach. I could hardly wait until they were out of earshot before I blurted out what I had been holding back for a few minutes.

"Auntie?" I frowned, well aware of the lump appearing in my throat. "She isn't yours?"

"Didn't I mention?" She smirked, her usual victory smirk that I saw so often at college. A part of me always wanted to knock it from her face back then and I didn't feel all too different even now. I knew what was coming, I knew by the stupid look on her face. "She's Emily's kid,"


	4. Chapter 4

It felt like Katie had physically punched me in the gut.

It had been a long time since I experienced a similar feeling, recalling in my head that the last time was probably when Emily said we were finished and walked out on me. It wasn't nice revisiting it. My stomach clenched and tightly twisted as she pushed back her chair and walked off, visibly happy with the bombshell she had just dropped on me. It was typical Katie and it reminded me of times way before I got with Emily properly. She was always warning me off, doing anything possible to keep me away. It didn't work then. As I watched her disappear into the crowded beach, I decided I'd do the one thing I've always been good at.

I ran.

I ran as fast as I probably ever have, leaving Zoe behind. I arrived back at my Mum's apartment a few minutes later, out of breath and gasping for air. I was relieved to see the car in the driveway gone, remembering that both my Mum and Keiran had plans for this afternoon and even more relieved when I found a half empty bottle of Keiran's Irish whiskey on the kitchen counter. I helped myself, pouring a single measure just as my friend appeared in the doorway.

"Little warning next time you decide to take off like that yeah?" She smiles gently, leaning on the doorframe as I knock back the shot of alcohol I'd helped myself to. It burned my throat. "Running around Cyprus after you in a bikini wasn't on my high list of priorities today you know,"

"Sorry," I say immediately, realising it was a bit stupid of me to run off and leave her in a place she wasn't familiar with. "I didn't know what else to do, I was torn between punching that stupid smug grin off her face or running &amp; hell, I've always been good at running away,"

"You alright?" She properly enters the room, taking a seat next to me at the breakfast bar. I shrug at first, peeling the label off the whiskey bottle until she takes it from me. "This stuff isn't going to change anything,"

"It makes me forget," I finish off what was in the glass and place it down on the table, running my hands through my hair. I really wish I could forget. Properly.

"Yeah maybe, for a while," she adds in the gentle comforting tone I've been used to ever since I've known her. She's firmly turned into my shoulder to cry on and this was turning out to be just another one of those times. "Then it'll wear off, you'll wake up and things will just be the same as they are now. You'll still be here, Emily will still have had a baby. You can't change what's already happened, Naoms."

"I wish you could,"

"But you can't. It's been a really long time since you and Emily,"

"I know that," the harsh tone in my voice instantly softens when I realise there's no point taking anything out on anyone else, least of all the one person who's never once left my side ever since she appeared. "It's not as if I expected her to stay on her own forever, I mean, I just, a baby, a family?"

"Hey, she's had a kid, you don't know anything else,"

"I know she's moved on, properly moved on," I swallow the lump in my throat, telling myself not to let the barriers drop completely, no matter how much I wanted to. "Look at me, Zo. I haven't changed at all in six years. I still live in Bristol, I have the same daily routine week in, week out. I've got no relationship, a job I can't stand half the time, a handful of friends and she's went and had a baby,"

"Do you always do that?"

"Do what?" I frown.

"Compare yourself to Emily?" She asks, I shrug my shoulders. "All this, it's just you torturing yourself, you know that don't you? Your sitting here making assumptions and probably all the wrong ones too,"

"Torturing myself?"

"You going to deny it?"

"No," there would be no point, even I'm not that good at lying.

"You aren't over her," she says simply, I open my mouth to reply but she continues before I can form anything. "I knew it from the beginning. It doesn't take a genius to work it out and Cook talks,"

"Cook?"

"He worries about you," she says seriously. "He thought Lucy was as right for you as I did, nothing like Emily he said,"

"Spend cosy nights in talking about me did you?"

"No, of course not. It wasn't like that,"

"Lucy wasn't Em," I almost laugh at how stupid it is to even attempt to compare the two. They couldn't of been more different. "She wasn't even close and for a time, I thought I could convince myself that that's what I wanted,"

"And now?"

"I've never been over Emily," for the first time, I allow myself to admit it and the barriers I was trying so hard to keep up, faltered. "I don't think there will ever be a time where I'll be over her. I love that girl more than I've ever loved anything my whole life. I fucked up, I lost her and I have to live with that,"

"You have been," she answers reaching over the table to give my hand a gentle squeeze. "Reach out to her, Naoms, ask Katie for a number,"

"Are you shitting me?" I couldn't hold in the little laugh that escaped me. "Trust me, Katie would rather gouge her eyes out than ever let me near Emily again,"

"You don't know that,"

"You don't know Katie,"

"No but I know you. I know this is going to drive you mad for the next two weeks we're here and it'll continue when we get back to Bristol too," I attempted to cut her off with a response but she continued before I could find the words. "No offence but I can't really be dealing with you moping about the flat with a face like a slapped arse,"

"Jesus, thanks," I roll my eyes, unable to hide my lips curving into the smallest of smiles. She always did that, made me smile somehow or other.

"Meant in the nicest way possible. I'm no expert but I've known you long enough to know you'll regret this if you don't at least try,"

"Don't you ever get tired of being right all the time?" I cock my eyebrow, she laughed, shaking her head. "I overheard Katie mention some apartment earlier, I'll go tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow," I replied, sliding off the stool I'd been sitting on. "I promise,"

It was gone 8pm and I was finally ready to head out to experience some of the Cyprus nightlife with Zoe, whenever she would hurry her arse along and be ready that is. I'd been waiting out on the balcony, overlooking some of the waterfront for half an hour. The lights from the clubs in the distance had started to flicker across the water. Pretty soon I'd hear the faint thump of music too but for now it was quite peaceful. I slip a cigarette out from my packet and light it.

My peace and quiet didn't last very long which was probably a good thing because it meant I didn't sit here, thinking of nothing but Emily.

"Oh here you are," I heard the sliding doors open and saw my Mum appear from inside. She closed over the glass door and took up the chair next to me. "Thought you'd already be out by now,"

"Just waiting on Zoe, she always takes forever to get ready," taking a quick drag of my cigarette, I smile at the 'you still haven't quit' look I'm receiving. "How was your day then?"

"Oh you know, can't complain," she grinned back at me, showing off some bracelet Keiran treated her to when they were out. It really was nice to see they were both so happy. More than anyone, they both deserved all they have. "So, what about your day?"

"It was eventful," I stuttered, quickly deciding I'd say nothing about my encounter with Katie. I knew if she got the slightest hint about me possibly getting in touch with Emily again, I'd never hear the end of it. She'd mean well, of course she would. My Mum always supported us and there's no doubting she loved Emily dearly but there was no need in getting her excited over what could turn out to be nothing. So I changed the subject quickly. "Great to see some sun though, you almost forget what that's like back home,"

"One thing I definitely don't miss, the shitty Bristol weather," she laughed, I did too, flicking the end of my cigarette before smoking some more. "I do miss you though. How've things been back home? Minus the Lucy thing of course,"

"Things have been fine, I'm over the whole Lucy thing," I stubbed the remainder of my cigarette out in the tray. "Got a taste of my own medicine didn't I? I cheated, fucked up my relationship and lost the best thing that ever happened to me then, few years down the line, I get to feel not even half of how I made Emily feel. Karma and all that,"

"You shouldn't keep punishing yourself love," she whispered, I looked away, focusing out towards the beach. "You know you're more than welcome to stay here, don't you?"

"Thanks," I turned back to her, forcing a smile as I did so. I'd heard that offer twice today but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't nice to feel wanted. "Maybe one day, yeah? Probably when you and Keiran are old and need looking after,"

"Charming,"

"You know I'm joking. I wouldn't want to leave Zoe or Cook, oh and before I forget, he says hi by the way,"

"Do miss the little fucker too, hope he's keeping himself out of trouble,"

"You know Cook," I chuckle. I wasn't sure if it was possible for Cook to behave himself for any decent length of time. "No really, he's doing great."

"So where you going tonight?"

"Zoe said she spotted some club this morning when she was with you, we'll try there and maybe a few others," I stopped for a moment, the balcony door sliding open to reveal my fully dressed, ready for partying best friend. She did look good, I'll give her that but having spent the best part of two hours getting ready, I'd of expected nothing less. "Jesus, thank god! You do know you take fucking ages to get ready?"

"Can't rush perfection, Naomikins," she winked, I swear one day I'll kill her for calling me that. "Aren't you going to go get ready?"

"Eh I am fucking ready, I've been ready for an hour,"

"I was joking," she laughed, placing her hand on my shoulder, even my Mum chuckled. "You look beautiful. So, we ready to go?"

"Do you want me to give you girls a lift?"

"No thanks," I politely declined, knowing from earlier that Keiran had planned some cosy night in, drinking wine and more than likely chatting about a whole heap of bollocks. I pushed myself back from the table, turning to Zoe. "Did you call a taxi?"

"It's outside,"

"Then let's go see what Cyprus nightlife has to offer,"


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm gonna buy some shots!"

Zoe announced in my ear, over the loud thump of music whilst waving her purse in mid air. I smiled knowingly at her and nodded. Zoe always did shots. She certainly knew how to drink. I knew that from the first proper night out we had, both ending up ridiculously drunk and late for work a whole day after our night out. There had been many a night like that one since.

I sat at our table in the far corner of the club when she wandered off to the bar. I wasn't overly keen on this place earlier but it was rather busy, in fact it was pretty clear this was one of the busiest clubs on the strip. The half price cocktails at certain hours of the night probably had something to do with that, seen as most of the other clubs were ridiculously overpriced.

I noticed Zoe patiently waiting at the bar where there was quite a queue, luckily I had a small amount of alcohol left over from the drinks we bought earlier. I took a mouthful and reached into my bag, pulling out my phone. One new message. I smiled when I saw 'Cook' flash up on my screen.

_ 'Blondie, how's the hols? x' _

I paused for a moment, unsure of where to start, if I was going to start at all, my thumbs dancing over the keypad for a few seconds. I'd only been here a day and already I'd had so much to take in. We'd been out for a few hours and I'd honestly tried with every inch of me, not to think about Emily. Of course, it was pretty much impossible but a number of drinks and a couple of dances sure put more of a smile on my was the best I was going to get.

I glanced back down at my phone. I'd always opened up to Cook. I told him everything &amp; trusted him. He was more brotherly like to me than a best friend. I decided to reply.

_ 'First day couldn't of been more eventful. Bumped into Katie friggin' Fitch x' _

No sooner had the message been sent, I got a reply.

_'No fucking way. Small world, Naomikins. You okay?x' _

_'That's not even the half of it. I wish it was x' _

"You've got an admirer by the way," Zoe laughed, returning from the bar with a few drinks and a couple of shots. I looked at her from my phone just as she placed a slip of paper in front of me. "Guy at the bar, checkered shirt, dark hair, he asked me to give you this. I know you aren't interested but I'm too nice to break that to him,"

"Geez, thanks," I smile and roll my eyes at her as she sits down, managing a sneaky look towards the guy at the bar, who I caught looking in my direction. I folded the piece of paper with his number scrawled across it and slipped it into my purse. I had no intentions of using it or even looking at it properly but he was watching me and I didn't want to be a complete heartless bitch. "To be fair, he does look quite fit from here,"

"He's flippin' gorgeous," she confirms. "Gutted he ignored all this just to tell me how beautiful my friend looks," she laughs causing me to join in &amp; nods towards the phone in my hand which just went off, alerting me to another message. "Anyone interesting?"

"Uh? Oh just Cook. He text asking how we were, I told him about Katie and was about to tell him about Emily," I stop in mid sentence, reading my new message. "He wants me to call. Will you be okay for a few minutes while I go somewhere quieter?"

She confirmed that she'd be fine for a few moments and I got up and walked past the bar, through the swinging doors and towards the female toilets. They were closer than going all the way across the club to go outside. For such a busy club, the toilets were surprisingly quiet. Usually they are full of gossiping, bitchy girls staring at themselves in the mirror but there were only two and they soon left. I scrolled down my contacts and found Cook's number, tapping the green call icon straight away.

He answered quickly.

"Naomikins, you alright babes?" He sounded concerned, Cook always did when it came to me and he knew something wasn't right. He was fiercely protective but I liked that. he was someone I could rely on, always. "Katie didn't rough you up or anything did she?"

"Fuck no," I almost laugh. I wouldn't blame her if she tried but I was also quite capable of defending myself. Vocally and physically. I made my way into the cubicle, pulling across the lock, I leant against the door. "It's Emily,"

"Emilio?" I loved when he called her that. It was something that just stuck from college days. Emily had several names in return for him, sometimes not always nice but it was always good natured. "Is she okay? What's going on?"

"She's had a baby, Cook," I blurted it out quickly and his silence on the other end of the phone said everything about his shock. He stumbled over a few words, so I decided to continue. "We met at the beach, I thought she was Katie's. She took great delight in telling me otherwise,"

"Emily doesn't like cock," his blunt response was typically Cook.

"Cook, fuck sake," I cursed loudly. "I've been over all this in my head, a million times in fact. Maybe she met someone, you know, clicked with them,"

"Yeah but a bloke? Emilio's gay, there's every chance it was a one off shag," he was right, in a way. "Is Emily there?"

"I don't know," I sigh. "I don't think so. I'm thinking of tracking Katie down tomorrow, ask for Em's number or something,"

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think you're fucking mental if you think Katie will help you get in contact with Emily again," he said what I expected, I knew there was a but coming though. "But you've wished this chance for years, I know that. You can't let it go without trying,"

"That's what Zo said," I smile weakly.

"How is my lil Irish eye candy?"

"If you two don't admit you want to fuck each other soon, I'm gonna scream, you know that don't you?" I laugh at him. "It's not like you to be so held back, Cook."

"Yeah well, I like this one," I can't see him but I know he's got that stupid yet equally loveable James Cook grin on his face. I knew it wasn't typical of him to openly admit that he liked someone, a bit like myself. I'm not sure he really has felt anything since Effy all those years ago. "Babe, tread carefully tomorrow yeah?"

"I've got no expectations," I answered, chewing my bottom lip. "No expectations, no hurt, right?" I learnt that from him.

"Right," he replied, talking to someone else briefly. "Naoms, Ben just got here, I've gotta go but text me tomorrow yeah? Let me know how things go,"

I promised and he hung up.

I stood in front of the mirror, touching up some of my make up before a group of drunken, overly loud and excitable girls burst in. Hen weekend from what I could gather. I'm sure most, if not all of them would be suffering tomorrow. I smiled politely, squeezing past to leave them to it and ended up out in the walkway just before the entrance back into the main room of the club.

I was only there, leaning against the wall, with my eyes shut for a few seconds when I was interrupted by another woman. I ignored her and pushed off the wall, walking in the direction of the loud music.

"Sorry, can I help you?" She asked. I stopped suddenly. Even over the beat of the music that was playing, I'd know that husky toned voice anywhere, no matter how long it had been since I last heard it. "The ladies is just through the next door if you're lost,"

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I took a deep breath, trying to regain some kind of control over my crazy beating heart. It didn't work and I could hear her walk closer. I started to panic. A small part of me thought about rushing through the door in front of me, losing myself in the crowds of the club but I couldn't move forward. I couldn't run.

I inhaled deeply, chewing my bottom lip so hard i'm surprised it didn't bleed and decided it was best to just turn around quickly. Face her, Naomi. Look at her. It felt like I told myself ten times before I did anything. I spun on my heel and instantly our eyes locked.

"Hi Emily,"


	6. Chapter 6

The music suddenly seemed so much louder. I couldn't hear myself think. Emily was there, right there, pretty much within touching distance yet I couldn't move towards her, I couldn't speak and I'm pretty sure I was struggling to breathe too. I had completely froze.

She stared at me, narrowing her eyes, I wasn't sure if she was thinking of slapping me hard across the face or enveloping me in one of those amazing Fitch cuddles of hers. You know the kind where someone holds you so tight it's like you are all that matters. That option was nothing more than wishful thinking on my part. It was like she wasn't altogether sure it was really me. Despite the change in hair colour and a few years behind me, I hadn't really changed and from who I was now looking at, neither had she.

Her red coloured hair hung loosely just below her shoulders, I quickly noted how much the Cyprus sun had got to her skin because it was a lot darker than what I remembered. I was always so jealous of how easily she could manage a tan. I always seemed to struggle, something which she teased me about endlessly at times, especially on the holiday to Spain during our college days. I remember everything about that week. The beautiful hotel, our favourite places to go to dinner, Emily's favourite made up cocktail that some barman knocked up at her odd request, the stargazing, the love making at the beach. It was easily the best week of my life and it seemed like a lifetime ago now.

"Naomi," she finally coaxed out a throaty whisper, the mere mention of my name leaving her lips caused a deep flutter in my stomach, which only intensified when she took a step closer. "Jesus, it's really you. What the fuck are you doing here?"

Her question wasn't laced with the same pissed off anger that her sister's was earlier in the day. I was instantly relieved by that.

"Holiday," is all I manage, I swallow hard and try again. "Visiting my Mum actually,"

"Visiting?"

"She moved here with Kieran just over a year ago, they bought one of those new apartments on the hill,"

"Right," she answered. "Right," then repeated, shaking her head a little as if to shake thoughts from her mind. "Sorry, it's just I didn't... Well, I didn't,"

"Expect to see me?" I finish for her, shooting a weak smile in her direction. I think part of me was still awaiting that sharp slap in the face.

"Understatement of the century," she allowed herself to smile back just for a second. I caught it and I remembered in an instant why I had always loved it. "You look well,"

"Thanks, so do you, you look great," Shit. I stop myself from saying anything else. I could easily stand here and tell her she's still the most beautiful person I've ever known but I don't.

"Thank you, you'd be surprised how much good living here does for you,"

"What?" I ask quickly, not sure if I misheard over the music from the club.

"You live here in Cyprus?"

"Yeah," she nods, "I can hardly hear myself think over this music, do you want to come into the office?"

Turns out, not only does she live here, she's the proud owner of this particular nightclub too. I'm surprised. Never in a million years would I have said owning a club abroad would be high on the list of Emily's priorities but I guess things change as years pass.

I entered the office with her, closing the door behind me. It blocked out the noise from the club and suddenly I could hear myself think. She slipped behind the desk and I couldn't help but take a little look around. There was a stack of paperwork in front of her, with a computer and a couple of framed photographs. My eye immediately caught one of them. It was the little girl from the beach. Her little girl. From where I was stood, I couldn't properly see but I made sure I averted my gaze elsewhere before she caught me.

"You don't have to stand at the door, sit down, you make the place look untidy," she laughed and signalled towards the leather sofa to the left of her desk. I took the few steps across the office and perched myself on the seat. "So, you're a successful business woman?"

"I don't know about that," she grins, I chew my lip. "I bought this place with Katie two years ago, it's ours but you would never think it. She's hardly ever here and as you can see, I do most of the work,"

"That sounds typically like Katie,"

"It was a seventy thirty split, so technically it's more my place than hers anyway," she says, clearing some of the clutter from the top of her desk. "I just needed a little bit of help to get going,"

"So how long have you actually stayed here?"

"Four years," she answers clearing her throat. "I moved here after spending some time in Scotland,"

"Scotland?"

"Edinburgh to be exact, it's a lovely place, I met some really decent people there," my head swirls and I momentarily wonder if she is dating any of these 'decent people' or more to the point, if any of these 'decent people' is Father to her kid that I still haven't let on to knowing about. "But life here is slightly better, I mean I've got the weather, a beautiful beach on my doorstep and I think I've gave this place a good go, I'm actually quite proud of it,"

"Gotta say, I'm not sure I expected all this,"

"What did you expect? Me to still be the mess I was when I left you?" She asks, a rather harsh and annoyed tone to her voice.

"That's not what I meant,"

"Good, cos life goes on, I certainly wasn't going to let your mistakes rule the rest of my life,"

"I wouldn't expect you to," my voice comes out barely more than a whisper. "It was my fault, one hundred percent my fault,"

"You finally woke up and realised then?"

"Emily, are we really going to do this?" I outwardly sigh. "Here? Now?"

"Six years too late?" She scoffs, shaking her head at me. I hated when she looked at me like that. Disappointment, anger, hurt, everything mixed into one look. "No thanks,"

"You ran remember?" I say and no sooner as the words left my mouth, do I regret it. Fuck sake. I curse under my breath, rubbing my forehead with my fingers.

"What?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter,"

"I ran?" She echoes me. "Don't you do that, don't you dare,"

"Emily, I didn't,"

"No," her voice raises a level in volume, taking me a bit by surprise. "No. You cheated, Naomi. You fucked someone else and everything we had and worked towards was ruined because of that. Don't you fucking dare stand there and say I ran away from us, there was no us to run away from. You made sure of that,"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"That empty word,"

"It's not empty," I insist, sitting forward. "Emily, I've never said that word to you and not meant it, never,"

"But you have said it," she replies cuttingly. "So many times,"

"Emily don't,"

"This was a mistake. You should go," she says, a lot softer than before but I still knew she meant it. Her fist was clenched on the desk and she was biting her bottom lip furiously. I knew that was when she was angry, attempting so hard to hold her emotions together. I stood up from the leather seat and stepped forward but she spoke again before I could. "Just go, Naomi,"

It took a lot for me to pick up my bag and leave her office, I even leant against the door as I closed it behind me. I stood for a moment, unsure of what I wanted to do. Go back to the club, turn back into the office or just stand and let the tears spring from my eyes. The third option was pushing, the second was tempting but I went with the first, knowing I'd left Zoe on her own for more than long enough.

"Where the shittin' hell have you been?" Zoe chuckled as I approached our table, she failed to notice my ragged all over the place behaviour. "If you were much longer, I was seriously considering going over there with those guys to make some conversation,"

"Can we go?" I plead, quickly lifting a drink and knocking back the vodka that was left. "Please, I wanna get out of here,"

"Erm yeah if that's what you want," she says with a frown. "Are you okay? What happened with Cook?"

"Nothing," I finish off my drink and loudly place the glass back on the table, wiping my mouth with my hand. Zoe was just staring at me, unimpressed with the one word shortened answer I'd just given her. I sometimes forget that she can read me so easily. "Nothing, okay?"

"So why the sudden rush to do your best Usain Bolt impression out of here?"

"Emily," I say immediately interrupting Zoe who narrowed her eyes at me from the table. "She's here, back there, in this club, her club... Please, I just wanna fucking go,"

"Naomi wait," she stood up as I walked off and managed to catch up with me just outside the entrance of the club. I felt her hand gently on my arm and she spun me around. "You run and you'll regret it,"

"She told me to go,"

"And you started doing what you were told since when?" She smirked for a second and softly squeezed my arm. "She wouldn't of meant it,"

"You didn't see the way she looked at me,"

"She's just angry, you must of expected that,"

"What number did you use to call the taxi before?" I ask, pulling my phone from my bag and deflecting from the subject. "We'll probably wait forever for one,"

"You're unbelievable,"

"Heard it my whole life," I shoot back, placing my phone to my ear.

"Are you gonna run you're whole life too?" She reaches up, taking my phone from my hand before I heard anyone else on the other end. "I'm being a friend here, okay?"

"You're being a pain in the arse, that's what you're being,"

"Maybe," she flashes a grin, knowing full well how annoying she's being at the moment. "I'm gonna call the taxi but you're staying here,"

"Zo," I groan, tossing my head back.

"She's basically right on the other side of that wall, Naomi. How long have you spent a lonely night in Bristol just wishing for this chance? Are you really going to throw that away?"

"You forgetting she told me to leave and said it was a mistake?"

"Ride it out, she's gonna be angry, she's gonna shout and bring things up but deal with it, okay? Don't run away," she stepped forward, forcing my phone back into my hands before reaching up to place a soft kiss on my cheek. "You'll be fine, now get back in there. I'll text you when I've got back to the apartment,"

I don't know how she manages it but Zoe always has the ability to talk me into things. As I stood nervously outside Emily's office door, I realised my best friend had succeeded again. I'm pretty certain if it wasn't for her, I'd be half way across Cyprus, heading to the apartment and contemplating getting a morning flight straight back to England. See, I'm good at running. Emily knows that better than most, so she's probably sitting behind this door, half expecting to never see me again. Whether she'd honestly be happy with that, I wasn't sure.

I take a deep breath, puffing my cheeks out and raise my hand to the door, hesitating for a few seconds. Be brave. The two words echo in my head and the more they do, the more I'm right back at that lake and it's Emily's voice that's telling me to be brave. I drop my hand to the knob of the door and in one swift motion, push down and enter the office.

"Brandon, what have I told you about knocking first?" Emily mutters from her chair, too busy studying whatever was on the computer screen in front of her to lift her eyes for a few seconds. "How is it out there, still got that hen party in?"

"I passed them at the bar," I say, after clearing my throat. Emily's gaze shoots up from the screen and meets mine. "I know you told me to go but I can't,"


	7. Chapter 7

"Thought you'd be running half way across Cyprus by now, booking a flight back to England," Emily mutters, switching her brown eyed glare from me back to the computer screen in front of her. A soft smile tugged at my mouth, despite her obvious annoyance. She still knew me better than most. Even if it were flaws of mine I wasn't particularly proud of. I heard her tap away on the keyboard momentarily before she paused. "Do you make a habit of loitering in doorways?"

"No," I answer, unable to shift my feet from the position they were in. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to stay so,"

"Well, I didn't," she adds, swivelling her chair out from under her desk. "You came back for a reason though, I sort of want to hear it,"

"Okay," I nod. That's a start.

"Well?"

"I don't want to add to my ever growing list of regrets," I don't of course but the main reason I'm here and not running is because Zoe basically forced me and I don't think 'because my friend told me to' is what Emily wants to hear right now. Nor should she. "That and I'm really sorry for what I said,"

"What part?"

"Pretty much all of it," I offer an apologetic smile, one which she seems to accept because she signals towards the leather seats for me to sit down. I feel comfortable enough to do so and perch myself on the edge. "I'm maybe six years older but I'm still the expert at fucking things up,"

"You haven't changed then?"

"I dunno, maybe I haven't," I shrug, my glare catching sight of the photographs which sit proudly on her desk. I can see them more clearly now. There's a recent Fitch family photo and the one I noticed earlier. Olivia pulling the cheekiest face whilst at the beach. I hadn't noticed before but she looks so much like a Emily. Definitely a Fitch. The better side of course. I pull my glare away and put all my focus and attention back on my still favourite red head. "Have you?"

"I sort of had to," she replies, switching off her computer screen. "I was a mess when I left, I had to sort myself out. I wouldn't be here now if I didn't," I refuse to meet her glare, instantly feeling weighed down with guilt. I don't see her get up off her chair, I don't even see her move towards me until she's right there, placing a picture frame in my hands. I look down and see the picture of Olivia staring back at me. "That's twice I've caught you staring at this,"

"So," I attempt to clear my throat. "You've had a baby?"

"It would seem so," she laughs gently, sitting herself down next to me. "Just before I moved here,"

"But I thought you were,"

"What, as gay as a window?" She smiles at me and I really wish she wouldn't because it flips my stomach back and forth. "I am. Olivia's Dad, he isn't around. It was one night out and I was ridiculously off my face,"

"Oh," is all I manage.

"I was still hurting over you,"

"I'm sorry,"

"You've said," she sighs gently and takes the picture frame from me. Her face breaks into a proper warm loving smile as she looks down on it, tracing her finger over the glass. "She's easily the best thing that's ever happened to me. It's just me and her, against the world,"

"You aren't with anyone?" I blurt out, mentally kicking myself straight afterwards for doing so.

"No," her head shakes and she trails off for a few seconds before looking back at me. "There's been a few but nothing I've ever felt completely right about. Once they find out about Olivia they tend to run a mile, that and I've got some issues with trust you know?"

"Yeah," I mutter quietly, knowing it was another jab in my direction. A deserved one.

"So, what about you?" She brightens up suddenly. "Has there been anyone?"

"One. She cheated," I see her mouth drop from the corner of my eye, I fix on a smile and continue. "Kinda ironic right? I mean, I got what I deserved,"

"No one deserves to feel like that, it's horrible," she says softly, anyone else would probably revel in the fact that an ex got a bitter taste of their own medicine but not Emily. She's better than that. "Were you two serious together?"

"Not really," I murmur. "A small part of me thought we could of been but Cook had his suspicions and turns out as much as she liked me, she liked her ex boyfriend a lot more,"

"That's shit,"

"Yeah, it was for a bit,"

Emily pushes herself from the office sofa and reaches into one of the drawers of her filing cabinets. She pulls out an opened bottle of vodka and grabs two glasses from the side. I decline the offer of another drink but somehow end up with a glass in my hand a few seconds later.

"Why did you do it?" Emily's question breaks the silence that had filtered between us for a few brief moments. I furrowed my brow and took a mouthful from my glass when she continued. "Sleep with that girl,"

"Scared," I offer as an answer, a pretty pathetic one at that. The way that Emily is looking at me, I can tell she expected no less than that pitiful response. I sigh. The least she deserves is some sort of explanation. "I let you grab this hold of us and it scared the fucking shit out of me,"

"So much that you fucked someone else?"

"I know it makes no sense,"

"Not really," she shrugs, her voice quieter than before. "I guess over time I just convinced myself that something was wrong with me,"

"What?" I almost splutter my drink everywhere. That's ridiculous. "There's nothing wrong with you, Emily. There wasn't then, there isn't now,"

"You went to someone else, Naomi. Instead of me,"

"I pushed the panic button. I don't know why but I just... I was scared of being happy, I was scared of you, of us,"

"I was scared of us too, didn't you stop for a second to think that?"

"You seemed to deal with us a lot better than me,"

"I just hid my fear so much better than you," she answers truthfully, a sad look showing on her face for a few seconds. "Didn't mean I wasn't scared of you because I was,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Stop saying that word," she says, smiling at the same time to let me know there was no anger laced in her voice somewhere. "All I hope for now is that one day, I will find someone who will love me the same way I loved you,"

"I did love you, Emily,"

"I know," she nods, biting her lip for a few seconds. "In your own fucked up way, I know you did," I want to correct her and say do but instead, I stare into the bottom of my glass and swirl around the remaining alcohol. "So, how's Bristol?"

I'm surprised at how easily she can change the subject when discussing something so serious. She positions herself back on the chair next to me and for a second, her fingers graze my knuckles as she reaches over and fills my glass back up. She just grins, that sweet innocent way she does which totally sets the butterflies off in my stomach and sends an electric shiver up my spine. Jesus.

Over an hour passes before we realise the time and realise it's much later than we thought it was. Interrupted in mid conversation by one of the bar staff, I pull myself from the sofa and stumble against her desk as the alcohol goes straight to my head. Thankfully, Emily is too busy chatting business to notice my near embarrassing fall. I clutch my bag, slipping my phone inside just as I hear her office door click shut.

"I should get going," I try and fail to stifle my yawn. "I didn't realise how late it was,"

"Yeah, it's getting late," she comments, going over on her heel as she made moved to walk across the office floor. I instinctively put my arm out, making sure she stays upright. Seems like that vodka has went straight to both our heads. She falls into me and without really thinking my hands are barely touching her hips. "Ow, fucking hell,"

"Jesus Em," a laugh escapes my lips. "Are you okay?"

"I sometimes forget I can't drink the same as before," she hiccups, rather cutely and I feel her hand rest on my hip which makes my breath hitch up in my throat. I almost choke.

"I think I should get you home,"

"No, no," she waves her hand away, her body falling more into mine so I'm pushed backwards slightly, my thighs touch the edge of her desk and I'm positive, as her eyes map my face, that she spends a second looking a my lips more than anything or anywhere else but I can't be sure. Not when I've had this much alcohol. "Don't worry about me, I'll get home fine,"

"Still, I don't want to leave you like this,"

"You care?"

"What? Of course I do,"

"I should hate you," she says so quietly, I almost don't hear it. I feel her hand slip round onto my back, her fingers tracing shapes at the bottom of my spine. I clench my eyes shut tight. I used to love when she touched me there. I lost count of the amount of times she'd trace her fingers along the bottom of my back when we were cuddled up in bed together. That was all a long time ago but I know she still remembers. "I should just... I should..."

I don't hear anything for what seems like forever. It's only a mere few seconds but with my eyes still closed over, I feel her breath linger on my cheek before her lips gently touch mine. It makes me flinch and I allow my eyes to flicker open just as she slips her hand around my neck to draw me closer. Her tongue begs for entrance and I resist it for all of a few seconds before I part my lips and kiss her back, guiding us both against the office door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Naomi Campbell you dirty little stop out," Zoe's overly excited voice teases me in the kitchen, she brushes past me sitting at the table, running her hand across my shoulder as she flicks on the kettle switch. I raise my eyebrow at her and take a bite out of my toast. I know she was desperate to hear all about last night. Every little detail no doubt. The two texts I woke up to earlier in the morning proved that. "I heard you sneaking in early this morning, things with Emily go okay?"

"Uh huh," I just nod, taking a mouthful of now lukewarm tea from my mug. "We had a good chat,"

"Right," she grins knowingly. "A chat?"

"Yes, a chat,"

"Naoms, the mark on your neck says otherwise," Shit. I forgot about that. She just casually winks at me and turns her back to fix up her morning coffee.

I feel myself blushing as I bring my hand up to my neck to hide it, even though there's no real point now that she's seen the visible mark Emily decided to leave on me. I most definitely didn't care or complain at the time, pinned against the wall of her office while her still familiar lips attacked my flesh, quite the opposite infact.

We fucked, twice. We ended up falling asleep soon afterwards, on her office sofa and when I woke up a little after 4am, she was gone. I wasn't surprised, nor angry. How could I be? I'm pretty certain when the volumes of vodka had worn off and she woke up, the last person she would of expected laying partially clothed next to her was me. So after spending a few minutes searching her office for my bra, which turned into quite a challenge in itself and a rather awkward meeting with a member of her staff who was locking up for the night, I hailed a taxi down and slinked back to my Mum's apartment, without her or Kieran noticing at least. Zoe was an altogether different matter but I didn't mind. She would of questioned me anyway.

"Stop looking at me like that," I shoot a somewhat playful glare at her as she sits down across from me, that annoying 'I told you so' look on her face. "How long have I known you and why am I only just discovering how annoying you are?"

"Oh come on," she laughs at me, stealing a slice of toast from my plate and taking a bite. Pleased with herself. "So, how long was it before she fell hook, line and sinker for that irresistible Campbell charm of yours eh?"

"It wasn't like that,"

"No?" She feigns surprised. "So, what was it like? I'm guessing she isn't seeing anyone, there's no baby Daddy or anything like that?"

"A one night thing apparently, he isn't around,"

"I told you," she grins. "And going by your obvious glow this morning, Emily is still very much gay and still very much into you,"

"My glow?" I almost laugh. "We were drunk. Actually we were both fucking gone,"

"So?"

"So, it just sort of happened," I offer with a shrug. "She kissed me and,"

"Woah, wait," she stopped me. "Emily made the first move?"

"Yeah," I casually run my fingers around the rim of my mug. "But she was hammered, we fell asleep and when I woke up, she was gone. So I've no idea what's going through her head,"

"But you are seeing her again, right?"

"I'm not sure,"

If the question was 'do you want to see her again?', my answer would one hundred times be a straight forward yes. As she left before I woke, I have no idea what she's feeling or thinking. Maybe the fact she fucked off and left me asleep is a sure sign of something I just don't want to believe. I refuse to dwell on that theory for any second longer.

"So you fucked her and didn't even get her number?" She shakes her head, furrowing her brow as she sips at her coffee. "You, Naomikins, are losing your touch,"

"Oh fuck off," I roll my eyes. "Didn't seem like I was losing it last night,"

"Yuk," she pulls a face and I laugh.

"Seriously though, I know where she works don't I? I just don't want to suffocate her, she needs to get her head around me being here, seeing me again,"

"Think she did most of that last night," she smirks from behind her mug.

"And it probably scared the shit out of her," I reply, pushing some food around my plate. Suddenly I didn't feel like eating much more. "She needs space, I can go see her at the club anytime,"

"You're only here two weeks," she states rather obviously. I had already let that thought into my mind this morning. That, amongst many other things. All Emily related of course. "Just don't waste a lot of that time, that's all I'm saying,"

Two weeks wasn't anywhere near enough time to attempt to make up for my past fuckery. Two years was probably a lot closer to the timescale but I was determined to work with the twelve days, nine hours and however many minutes I had left here.

"I need a shower,"

Up until I showered, I could still smell Emily Fitch on every inch of my body. I almost forgot what it was like to have her lingering on my skin hours after being with her. When we were together before, our after sex activities usually consisted of snuggling under a duvet with some film she loved and I had no real interest in watching or, if the mood really took us, it led to more fun in the shower. Something which Emily would always instigate. I lost count of the number of times she'd almost make me late for things. Not that I ever complained. Emily Fitch was always impossible to resist. Especially a wet naked Emily Fitch.

I shuddered at the thought and stepped out of the bathroom in a towel.

It's over an hour when I'm ready. I opt for my jean shorts, a loose t shirt with some summer print on the front and my bikini underneath. I knew whatever Zoe's plans were for the day, catching some sun rays would be at the very top of the list or thereabouts. That girl worships the sun.

As it turns out, I was correct. We spend most of the day at the beach, allowing the sun to assault our bodies before we travelled to the local market to do some shopping. A few tacky souvenir gifts &amp; a cheap bottle of vodka later, we make our way back to the apartment with bags in hand.

We barely reach the driveway before the front door flies open and my Mum appears, looking overly excited and happy. Like happy more than usual. I mutter a curse under my breath and Zoe shoots me a confused glare. She still hadn't seen my Mum in overdrive.

"Sweetheart, there you are, where have you been? I've been trying to call you," I pull out my phone as she carries on and see four missed calls. I apologise for it being on silent. "Never mind, you're here now. I've got a surprise for you,"

"Mum," I groan as she tugs my hand. "You know I don't like surprises,"

I never did like surprises, until a certain redhead started showing me the value of them. From surprising me at work on a Friday afternoon, to random little gifts, to sex, whenever and wherever she fancied. Oh Emily loved surprises and in turn she made me like hers but since her? Nothing.

"Come on, you'll like this one," she grinned happily as we stepped through the doorway, I kicked off my shoes and Zoe placed the shopping bags on the floor. "I couldn't quite believe it myself. Of all the places and all the people,"

"What?"

I could swear my heart suddenly started beating ten times faster. I thought Emily. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I didn't have time to think of anything else. My Mum tugged me through to the lounge and there she was.

Katie Fitch. Smug, annoying and sipping wine at the table. Great. Just great.

"Hi Naomi," she smirked. "Nice to see you again,"

She didn't mean it. Of course she didn't but my Mum didn't know that and she was beaming happily next to me waiting for some grand reunion between former friends. She was going to be disappointed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Naomi," I felt my Mum nudge my arm. "Don't be rude,"

"Mum,"

"I was just coming back from dinner and we literally bumped into each other, didn't we Katie?" My Mum carries on, Katie nodding as she does so. "Couldn't believe it,"

"Can you give us a minute, please?" I ask sharply refusing to budge my glare from across the room. After a few seconds and with some help from my friend, talking about the souvenir gifts we purchased, my Mum leaves. I click the door shut behind them and put on my best fake smile before spinning to see Katie.

"Nice apartment, your Mum's still lovely, nice wine by the way,"

"Cut the shit," I interrupt quickly. "Why didn't you tell me Emily was here too?"

"Why the fuck do you think?" She frowns. "All you've ever done is hurt her,"

"That's fucking bullshit,"

"Is it?" She counters, slipping off her seat to stand with me.

"Yes,"

"Whatever,"

"I spectacularly fucked up," I admit. "Once,"

"Once was enough, I'm not giving you the chance to do that to her again,"

"Jesus," my eyes rolled and I bit my lip from smirking. This was typical of the controlling Katie I knew from years ago.

"Something funny?"

"When are you going to realise she isn't yours, Katie? She doesn't need to live in your shadow anymore, she hasn't had to for years. You know that don't you?"

"I only look after her,"

"No you don't," I answer as she drinks the remaining wine from the glass. "You try and rule her life, there's a difference. Nothing's changed with you has it?"

"Emily's happy, she's got Olivia, she's made a life for herself here," she steps forward, closing the space between us. "Enjoy the rest of your holiday but stay the fuck away from my Sister, she's finally over you,"

I clenched my eyes shut when she deliberately knocks into my shoulder on the way to the door. I bite my lip for a second and spin around quickly.

"It seemed like it when she fucked me in the office of the club last night," the words leave my mouth angrily and it stops Katie at the door just as I wanted. I knew she'd hate hearing that more than anything else and as wrong as it was to blab, I loved turning the tables on the gobby Fitch twin. "She couldn't get enough of me actually,"

"You're lying,"

"Am I?"

"Ems isn't that stupid, she wouldn't,"

"She's got a new tattoo, right above her waistline," I pause for a few seconds, Katie says nothing so I continue. "It really suits her,"

Now she knew I wasn't lying. Her face flushed red with anger.

"Fuck off,"

"She's not a kid anymore. Christ, she's even had a kid of her own,"

"Which is why you should stay away," she swipes at me. "You screwed Emily up before, I won't let you do that again, not with Olivia around,"

"Remember when you told me to stay away from Em before?" I question, she frowns towards me but I know she'll remember. "In the cafe before the college ball. You told me she wasn't mine,"

"She isn't,"

"You told me not to go to the college ball that night. I didn't listen to you then. So, what makes you think I'll listen to you now?" I wait for a response and get nothing but an angry scowl. I half expect her hand to meet my face but it doesn't. I step forward, taking her by surprise. "Don't come round here threatening me, Katie. I'm not going to push Emily for anything, what happens next is up to her. She'll make her own decision,"

"She'll make the right decision,"

"If you thought that, you wouldn't be here warning me off,"

"I mean it, Naomi," her teeth grit at me. "Stay away,"

"Are you done?" I ask, ignoring her face that's almost pushed into mine. She refuses to answer, instead nodding her head. "Then you should leave,"

She does. Promptly turning on her heel and slamming the door on her exit. I sigh loudly and throw my head back just as Zoe cautiously appears in the doorway.

"You alright?"

"Perfect," I flash my best smile. "Just perfect,"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Thanks for the feedback guys, sorry about the little delay with this chapter. Had it written then re-done it because I wasn't totally happy with it. **

Taking a seat at the familiar spot on the beach, I run my fingers through the sand and look out into the calming sea. It's peaceful, quiet and the drunken party goers at the strip in the background are almost muted. It's just the way I like it to be when I come here. It's a little before midnight and whilst everyone back at the apartment retired to bed not too long after dinner, I couldn't sleep. I seemed to toss and turn a fair bit before I grabbed my phone and my cigarettes. I slipped on some clothes and ten minutes later I was sat here. In the times I'd been in Cyprus, this part of the beach seemed to be where I'd always end up when I just needed time by myself. To do some thinking by myself. I love it here.

It's been two days since Katie left her threat with me in the lounge of my Mum's apartment. I had been out since then, at this beach, out on the boats, drinking at the strip but much to my relief, I hadn't seen her again. Not that I was looking for her.

I hadn't seen Emily either but that was more my own doing rather than having anything to do with what Katie said to me. I'd avoided her club at all costs, despite Zoe nagging me earlier to go back, suggesting rather obviously that we go there for a couple of drinks before Mum cooked dinner for the evening. I knew she meant well but I stuck firm with my instinct to give Emily the space I was sure she needed. Seeing her and being with her again had managed to fuck with my head so I couldn't even imagine what the other night had done to her.

The vibration of my phone startles me somewhat and as I glance down at the screen, I half expect to see my Mum or Zoe's number flash up, wanting to know where I am. It's neither of them though and I feel myself instantly smiling when I see it's Cook. I quickly slip a cigarette from my packet and light it before pressing the phone to my ear.

"Hey Naomikins,"

"Better late than never," I smile, reminding him that he said he'd call back after he had to cut short our phone call yesterday. I'd pretty much just finished telling him about Emily when he got called back to work.

"Sorry," he apologies and explains some work stuff to me before switching the conversation back to me. "So, how's my favourite blonde? Sorted things out with my favourite red yet?"

"I'm sat alone on the beach with a packet of cigarettes and a half empty bottle of vodka for company, what do you think?"

"What are you doing there?" He asks with a slight pause. "Isn't it like, one in the morning?"

"Almost," I answer, taking a long drag of my smoke.

"Bit late for sandcastle building ain't it?"

"Prick," I laugh down the speaker. "I couldn't sleep,"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I offer, not sure if it was entirely true. I'm not even sure he believes it. "Will take more than Katie Fitch to put me off, you know?"

"Good," he chuckles. "I really think you should make some serious moves with Emilio soon though, yeah? Two days is a lot of time wasted when you only have two weeks,"

"Bit scared she's gonna tell me to fuck off if I'm honest," I take a large swig of vodka from the bottle and screw the cap back on, placing it by my side. "Worse still that she never ever wants to see me again,"

"Nah, that won't happen babe,"

"I'm not sure I would deal with that too well, you know? In fact, I know I wouldn't,"

"Blondie, chill yeah?" he does his best to reassure me. "This is Emilio we're talking about ain't it? She's always thought the sun shines from your arse,"

"It's been a long time since then, Cook. Things change,"

"She ripped your clothes off quick enough, didn't she?" Typical Cook, I roll my eyes as he carries on. "Drunk or not, it's you and Emily, blondie and Emilio, I've never known something to be so right in my whole life,"

"You know Cook, it's a good job I'm the only one that knows you aren't half as bad as you make people believe,"

"Don't tell any my secrets,"

"I won't tell any yours," I finish for him and stop when I hear some movement behind me. I turn my body around just as her figure comes into view properly.

Emily.

Cook's voice is still in my ear but as I pull myself to my feet, I know I'm no longer listening to what he's talking about. I can't focus on him or anything other than the beautiful red head who is still stepping closer to me. She stops, a couple of yards away and smiles, the slightest of smiles which shoots a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I clench my eyes shut for no more than a second, knowing full well when I ping them back open, the first thing they'll do is rake over every inch of her body. No matter how hard I try to make them not, it'll happen. It does and as my gaze falls on her adorable face, I use every ounce of energy to not be distracted South to where her white blouse is open slightly. Jesus. I was behaving like a sixteen year old boy, suddenly so desperate to eye fuck every inch of her body.

"Naomi? Babe? Are you even listening to me?"

"Uuuhh?" I shook my head clear. "Yeah, of course I am,"

"Sorry," Emily says suddenly from behind me. "I didn't mean to interrupt,"

"Cook, I have to go,"

"Who was that?" He questions, immediately following that question up with a few others. "Is that Emily? It is, isn't it? EMILIOOO,"

"Cook, shut up. Look, I have to go," I turn my back on Emily for a second. "I'll give you a call tomorrow or something, yeah?"

I hung up the phone and spun around again, Emily was standing, looking down at the ground, she kicked some sand from underneath her feet. I closed some of the space between us by stepping forward and that made her avert her gaze from the beach onto me.

"Hey,"

"Hey yourself," I smile back at her typically husky voice.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," she nods towards the phone in my hand. "Sorry,"

"Oh, don't worry," I shrug and slip my phone into my front pocket. "It was just Cook, I can call him back later. What you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?"

"I couldn't sleep," I explain, reaching down for my pack of cigarettes, I slide them into my pocket alongside my phone. "I just like to come here sometimes when it's quiet. I get to clear my head, you know, admire the view,"

"Yeah, it's nice," she agrees, momentarily looking out towards the water. "It's peaceful,"

"So, is that why you're out here at this time?" I probe. "For some peace and quiet?"

"I wish," she laughs lightly. "It's been a busy night at the club. I was just catching a few minutes of fresh air when I saw you coming out here,"

"So you followed me?" Obviously. I ask anyway.

"I think we need to talk," she says, suddenly sitting down on the beach, crossing her legs over as she waits for me to do the same. "Actually, I think we should talk, don't you?"

"Okay," I merely nod, reaching my hand into my front pocket for my cigarettes. I offer one to Emily.

"No thanks, I quit years ago," she declines, so I place the fag between my lips.

"I tried," I sigh, taking a drag, eventually sitting next to her. "I failed,"

"Was easy for me, I stopped when I was pregnant and after Olivia, I had no real interest in taking it up again," she pauses and as I continue to smoke away, I feel her watching me. Usually when I sense someone's eyes on me, it makes me nervous, uncomfortable but Emily's eyes have always been a different story. "I'm sorry I left before, you know, after we,"

"It's alright, you don't have to explain to me,"

"Katie was bringing Olivia back early from her place, so I had to be home,"

"Emily," I smile at her because despite me telling her she doesn't have to explain, she did so anyway. "It really is alright, you had to go. I understand. Nice to know being with me again didn't make you run a mile though,"

"Yeah," she muses, tracing shapes in the sand with her finger.

"What?"

"It was a mistake," she doesn't look up for a few moments, instead deciding to focus so much on the shapes she'd drawn just seconds before. I smoke some more, ignoring the lump that's already appeared in my throat. "The vodka went straight to my head,"

"Right," I snap between drags of my cigarette, eventually deciding to flick it in front of me.

"I can't let it happen again,"

"Okay,"

"Is that it?"

"Well what else do you want me to say, Emily? You've obviously made your mind up and made it early on seen as you left me in your office,"

"Thought we'd try role reversal, I seem to remember you leaving me in your bed a number of times, even invited someone else in once,"

"That ain't fucking fair," I hit back sternly, pushing myself up to my feet. Emily mirrored my movement. "It isn't true either,"

"I need to go,"

"Please don't walk away from me,"

"I have to,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared of what will happen if I don't," she answers truthfully and turns away from me. I reach out and gently take her arm.

"I'm scared of what will happen if I let you walk off this beach," my honesty makes her turn around, I drop my hand from her arm and let out a sigh as I bite my bottom lip. "I let you walk away so easily before, it ruined me Emily. I never thought I'd ever see you again, yet here I am, with you. I can't let you walk away again,"

"What is it you want from me, Naomi?"

"A chance," I answer simply. "Just a chance to get back something from what we used to be,"

"We're a long way off from what we used to be," her reply is quiet but I hear it enough to know how much it's laced with hurt. "Maybe Katie's right, maybe we can never get even close to how we were before,"

"Don't you even want to try?" I ask, afraid of the answer which doesn't follow straight away. "Forget what Katie says. She came round a few days ago, you know? Proper warned me off you,"

"What?"

"She didn't tell you? Fuck. Of course she didn't," my eyes roll. "If she knew you were here now, she'd freak. She doesn't want me anywhere near you,"

"Well that's not up to her," she says simply, my mouth almost curves into the tiniest of smiles. "I can make my own decisions,"

"And?"

"Well, I'm still here aren't I?" Her shoulders shrug, this time my mouth does curve into a smile, one that I don't even try and hide. "One thing I have missed is that stupid goofy grin of yours,"

"Excuse me, goofy?" I chuckle. "I'll let you have that one for free,"

"So kind," she pokes her tongue out at me and for a moment, a mere split second, it's like how we were. "I really should be getting back, I said I'd only be a few minutes,"

"Can I walk you back?"

"It's only across the beach," she laughs and quickly follows. "But you can if you like,"

I walked back with her in silence, not an uncomfortable one by any means. It was nice even though it only took a few minutes to reach her club. We stopped outside, a group of young English lads wolf whistling at us as they exited the club and passed us. It made us laugh.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," I nod towards the bright colourful lit up sign above the club. "Ekon? What does it mean?"

"It was my idea," she spoke, glancing up at the letters before focusing her gaze back on me. "It's our initials. Mine, Katie's, Olivia's and... Well... Yours,"

"Mine?"

"Katie went fucking mental of course," She giggles, in that infectious, heart stopping way I always remembered. I wasn't sure I could adore her more than I did but I've just proved myself wrong. "But it's my club and despite everything you made me feel, everything you did, you're a part of my life I don't want to forget,"

"I don't know what to say,"

"Gotta be a first," her smile flashes across her lips.

"You always could leave me speechless,"

"Come to the club tomorrow, I've got deliveries in the morning but we could have coffee afterwards?"

"I'd love to,"

"Great," she grins broadly, matching mine. "I'll see you about midday then?"

"I'll be there,"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Thanks so much for the reviews you guys, glad people are still reading.**

Having been awake since 7am, I'd already showered, changed, had breakfast and then changed again when I felt I was maybe a little too over dressed for a quiet meeting for coffee. It was now only approaching 11am and it had already felt like the longest morning ever. I'd side stepped both my Mum and Kieran as they left to go out to work for the day, still deciding it was best to say nothing about Emily being here. She'd been making such a big deal out of the fact the gobby Fitch twin was here, I'm not sure I was ready to deal with her over excitement if she knew about Emily too. It was best I said nothing, at least until I knew that me and Emily were on some sort of right path.

Zoe was outside, making use out of the pool, sun and sun loungers. This place really was amazing, considering we didn't even have a garden back at our place in Bristol. I pulled across the sliding doors and stepped outside, the sun beating on me instantly as I made my way over to the sun bed. The weight of me sitting down made my friend sit up slightly.

"Hey,"

"You don't mind me deserting you for the day, do you?"

"To spend the afternoon with Emily?" She asks followed by a smile and a head shake. "Of course not. I'm just gonna stay here, top up the tan," she slides the sunglasses to her nose and peers out from behind them. "You look great by the way,"

"I've already changed twice," I sigh, she laughs. "You don't think I'm a little over dressed for coffee do you?"

"Regular meeting for coffee, probably," Great. I'm almost preparing myself to go back inside, up the stairs and change for the third time. I only don't because she continues before I get the chance to move. "But, big deal meeting for coffee with the love of your life? I'd say you looked pretty damn good. Perfect amount of cleavage on show as well,"

"Fuck sake," I feel my cheeks flush. "I should go change,"

"Naomi, sit down," she gently tugs on my arm, forcing me back on the cushioned lounger. "Quit panicking, Emily will love it. In fact I'm so sure she will, I'll bet you dinner &amp; drinks tonight? She stares at your tits for longer than five seconds, dinner is on you. That is of course if she doesn't love them too much, if you know what I mean, cos then I may not see you again until to tomorrow at least,"

"Oh fuck off," I playfully jab her arm with my fist. "It's just coffee,"

"Then why are you looking so nervous? It's not like you,"

"Second chances," I sigh. "In fact, I think this is my third or fourth chance with Emily and I've fucked up every single one before. If they ever started giving out medals for being a total fuck up, I'd be front of the queue. You know that and so does Emily,"

"Emily also knows there's a lot more to you than the mistake you made, that's why she's giving you this chance, yeah?" She smiles gently towards me and as usual, she's right. "Shouldn't you be heading off about now?"

"It's a bit early," I glance at my watch.

"Nonsense, it makes the right impression,"

A little more than ten minutes pass before a taxi is dropping me off outside the club. Zoe convinced me showing up early was in fact sure to make the right impression. I still wasn't sure and after paying the driver, I decided to take a seat on the steps and have a smoke. It was a lot different being on the strip at this hour. Quiet, peaceful, a million miles from what it would turn into in six or seven hours time. I stayed admiring the view for a few more minutes, finishing off the rest of my cigarette before pushing myself to my feet.

The club door was open so I walked straight in and found myself in the doorway leading to the main bar. Emily instantly came into view and I stopped, allowing myself to watch her for a couple of moments. She was stocking up some fridges with beer bottles, singing as she did so. It brought an instant smile to my lips. She used to only sing when I was around. Hated it otherwise. She was good too, of course she didn't agree but I could easily listen to her voice all night. Sometimes I did.

"Uh huh," I cleared my throat and she jumped a little before she spun around.

"Jesus Naoms," the fact my shortened name left her lips made me smile wider. I probably looked like a right goofy idiot. "You're early. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough,"

"Oh right," her face flushes and she stays staring, her eyes drifting south just like Zoe said. One, two, three... I count in my own head, chewing my bottom lip before I snap out of it. Dinner on me tonight then.

"Don't blush," I chuckle, pushing myself from the door frame. I walk to the bar and prop myself on one of the stools. "I always did love you singing,"

"Your sense of hearing hasn't improved then?" She teases me and suddenly the nerves I had previous are gone. I relax. "I wasn't expecting you for another half hour yet,"

"Yeah sorry, I am a bit early. I was going to go a walk along the beach but it's far too hot today,"

"I'll put the air conditioning on," placing a few more bottles in the fridge, she disappears for a second, appearing again with another box of alcohol bottles. "So, now you're here, you wouldn't mind giving me a hand with these would you?"

"Free labour eh?" I couldn't help but smirk as I slipped off the stool and made my way around to the business end side of the bar.

"Of course not, there's free drinks in it for you,"

"I was joking Em," she always was so gullible. It was cute really. "So, it's just stocking the fridges and things, yeah?"

"You do these," she points out a few crates of beer. "I'll go get the others,"

It didn't take long. A little more than half an hour really. Two pair of hands are better than one and all that. We chatted through it, mostly about family, filling in all the blanks that the last six years had left. From the sounds of it Jenna hadn't changed, still the same dragon she always was which didn't surprise me. I could easily imagine her forcing the straight card down Emily's throat since she had a baby. Even James had fucked off and moved out to live with his mates in Manchester.

Thankfully it was much cooler with the air con on. I would normally have questioned how someone could live out here in Cyprus for so long and cope with the heat but then it was Emily and I remembered she always did love the sun more than me.

"You've been here almost a week and you still haven't got a tan," she teases me, sliding a cold drink across the bar. We decided to skip the coffee.

"I've been in hiding since Katie came round and threatened me to keep away from you, didn't you know?"

"Piss off," she giggles, perching herself on the stool next to me. "You don't let anyone threaten you, especially my Sister,"

"True,"

"Mum, Mum," the sound of the little over excited voice coupled with the foot steps on the stairs made my eyes flicker towards the entrance of the club. Olivia appeared, jumping from the last two steps with her cute little backpack attached to her. She rushed over to Emily and was showered in hugs and kisses. I'd be lying if I said it didn't tug at my heart strings a little. Or a lot.

"Hey munchkin, how did you get here?"

"Sorry Em," Katie's boyfriend appeared at the bottom of the steps and made his way over. I remained seated, silent too. "She ran ahead of me on the stairs, I know I'm a bit early bringing her back but Katie isn't feeling too great today, didn't want to pass anything on,"

"Oh it's fine, I hope she wasn't too much trouble last night,"

"Not at all, she never is. Hi sorry, I'm being terribly rude," he apologies to me and for a split second, I see the thought running through his mind as he shakes my hand. Emily steps in, introducing us before anything else is said. "Of course. I've heard a lot about you, well, Katie's mentioned a few things,"

"I can only imagine," I laugh, my eyes rolling. "I'm not the devil, I promise,"

"I like to make my own judgement on people," he flashes a grin and I instantly wonder in my own head how Katie managed to end up with someone so nice. I'm pretty certain he'd be in the doghouse if she heard him say that. He chatted to Emily for a few more seconds, about cancelling dinner arrangements or something, I wasn't really listening. He left after that.

"So, did you have fun at Auntie Katie's last night?" I stay quiet, sipping at my drink as Emily goes into mothering mode.

"Auntie Kay and Jakey and me watched some films and I got lots of popcorn but I fell asleep after and when I woke up Auntie Kay was sick but I'm glad I came home early because I missed you," Cute. Incredibly fucking cute. I'm sure part of my heart melted a little and I couldn't help but smile into my glass as I listened. "Can I go play games?"

"Yeah of course baby, go on," she placed a kiss on her forehead and stood up from the crouching position she had been in. "I'll be through in a second,"

But by then Olivia was already happily rushing through to Emily's office with her little games console in hand.

"You alright?"

"Me? Of course I am," I took a mouthful of my drink. "She's beautiful you know? She looks so much like you,"

"Bit of a mini me," she smiles, placing the bag on the bar. "Thankfully she takes after me and not him,"

"Does he know about her?" I probe gently and immediately start to think I shouldn't have. "Sorry, it's none of my business,"

"Yeah he knows," she nods. "Just before she was born, I tracked him down, well Katie did. He wasn't interested, was worried I'd ruin his new relationship probably. I would of gave up but I tried again when Olivia was born, for her sake you know? I sent him a picture of her but he sent it back and basically told me she wasn't his,"

"What a prick," the words spilled out my mouth angrily. I'd hurt her and some part of me through the years hoped she'd found happiness but it sounds like she been hurt over and over since me. I reached over and clasped her hand with my fingers, squeezing gently. "It's his loss, yeah? You don't need him, more to the point, Olivia doesn't need him. She's got all she'll ever need in you, that's already so clear to me,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome," I give her hand one more reassuring squeeze and let go.

"If I tell you something, promise me you won't get all freaked out,"

"Go on,"

"Promise me first," she insists, part of me worries a little. "Please,"

"I promise,"

"It's gonna sound crazy but," she pauses for what seems like forever. "You were the first person I thought of when I was in labour,"

"Me?" I'm sure it's a great thing I'm sitting down already, I almost choke on my drink, I wipe my hand across my mouth. "But... Me? I don't get it, I mean I don't,"

"You just promised you wouldn't get all freaked out,"

"No, I'm not I'm just... Surprised, that's all. I mean, me?"

"You just gonna keep saying that?" She laughs lightly. "I wanted you there,"

"What, freaking out more than you? Being completely useless?"

"No," she doesn't laugh with me, so I stop. Bloody hell, she actually means it. "I wanted you holding my hand, telling me everything would be okay, telling me I could do it, especially when I thought I couldn't,"

"Katie didn't do all that?"

"Not like you would have, plus she was distracted by the hot doctor she met that day, at least I wouldn't have had that problem with you," her joke makes me giggle and I stop tracing imaginary shapes on the bar with my finger. "Anyway, I didn't mean to scare you, I guess I always thought if I ever did have kids, it would be you there with me,"

"Em if I knew, I'd of been there," I say eventually, after a few seconds of silence. I meant it too. I really would of got here.

"I can't imagine how that would of went down," she laughs. "Hey Naomi, I know we haven't spoken for a while but I'm about to have a baby, so drop everything and come see me,"

"I'd always drop everything for you, you know that don't you?" She nods in response and sniffs, attempting to rub the awaiting tears from her eyes before they spill onto her cheeks. It breaks my heart when she cries, yet I'd been the reason behind those tears so many times.

"Don't even know why I'm getting upset, it's so stupid,"

"It's not stupid, Em, not to me anyway,"

"I need to get Olivia home," she says, changing the subject. I finish off my drink quickly and reach over, placing my empty glass on the other side of the bar. "Do you want to come back with us, if you haven't got any plans or anything?"

"I've got dinner plans with Zo' later but I'm free until then,"

"So you'll come with us?" She questions. I'm not going to reject the opportunity to spend more time with her, so I immediately nod accepting the invitation with a warm smile. "Great I'll just go get Liv and some things from the office then we'll go,"


	11. Chapter 11

Emily's apartment was impressive, from the outside right through to the inside. The driveway out the front was accompanied by a rather expensive looking red Mini Cooper convertible, a far cry from the scooter we travelled about on at college. Round the back she had a spacious garden, a pool and BBQ area. It was clear she had done rather well for herself in the last six years. She was obviously successful, a gorgeous kid, her own club, a car, her own apartment in beautiful Cyprus. Then there's me. Still living in Bristol, flat sharing with a friend, working a job I wasn't particularly fond of. Stuck on the same routine. Going nowhere fast.

I could hear the faint voices and infectious giggles from upstairs where Emily was busy with Olivia. I sat still, listening for a few moments when some framed photographs on the table caught my eye. I pushed myself off the sofa and walked over, instantly noticing that Olivia took pride of place in most of them. Her adorable face and cheeky smile beamed out from underneath the glass. I took a mouthful of water from the glass and picked up the next, putting it down just as quick when I saw Jenna and Katie sandwiched between Emily. Two faces I definitely couldn't stomach seeing at the moment or ever again if I could help it.

There was one more photograph further back than the rest. As soon as I moved it forward and took it in my hands, I remembered it.

It was taken from outside my Mum's house in Bristol, on the grass park opposite. It was one of those rarer occasions when the sun shone all day, the redness on my face in particular reminded me how good the weather was that day. Emily warned me to put on sun lotion and of course I forgot. We'd had one of our BBQ's and most people drifted off afterwards, only Katie, Effy and Cook stayed back with a few bottles of wine. My Mum was messing about with a new camera and took this one. Everyone was looking at the camera, well everyone except Emily. My arm was draped over her shoulder but she was looking nowhere but at me. Devotion mapped all over her face. I used to love when she looked at me like that. One look and it spoke a thousand words.

"Memories huh?" Emily's voice almost makes me jump out my skin with fright, she's wearing a grin and clutching Olivia's hand, much like she did during the walk from the club to the apartment. She peers over at the photograph I still have in my hands. "I still remember that night like it was yesterday,"

"Yeah, me too," I smile, looking once more at the picture before I place it back on the table beside the others. "It was a great day,"

"You nearly set fire to the garden hedge," she laughs, we both do. "Old Mrs MacKenzie was furious,"

"God, I'd say she hated us,"

"Some nights more than others," it's out before she really realises, her cheeks flushing slightly. I say nothing and chew my bottom lip. Olivia saves it by tugging at Emily's hand, whispering something I don't quite hear which brings out a giggle from my still favourite redhead. "She wants to know why you're in our house,"

"Oh," I laugh slightly.

"Sweetie, this is Naomi," Emily explains. "She's my friend but we haven't seen each other for a long time. She's on holiday, so I invited her to spend some time with us today,"

"Hello," I crouch down to Olivia's level and smile but it's unbelievable how nervous a six year old is currently making me feel. She watches me, a little unsure and shy like as she cuddles herself into Emily more. I was never very good around kids, in fact, I was terrible. No sooner would they come near me, I'd want rid.

They scared the shit out of me in all honesty.

"Don't be fooled by this, she's never shy, are you Liv?" Emily asks, Olivia shakes her head a little.

"It's alright," I direct at Emily and look back at Olivia. She's so cute. "I like your dress, it's really pretty,"

"Auntie Kay says you make my Mummy sad,"

Shit. Fuck. Shit.

I'm not sure a six year old has ever silenced me before but that definitely just did it. I push myself up from my crouching position, unsure of what to say, unsure if I should say anything at all. Thankfully, Emily rescues me from the more than awkward situation.

"Auntie Kay says too much. Listen darlin', why don't you go sit over there with your crayons and I'll come draw pictures with you in a bit, yeah?" I remained silent. Olivia moved from Emily's side and sat herself down on the floor, immediately setting about working away with her crayons. "Fucking Katie," Emily cursed quietly. "I've told her about saying things to Liv,"

"She's only telling the truth," I sigh.

"To a six year old kid who doesn't need to know any of this stuff,"

"True. It would be nice if your Sister didn't paint me as the devil,"

"You know how she is,"

"With me?" I almost laugh. "Most definitely but she's just protecting you,"

"It doesn't give her the right to be an interfering cow," she smiles weakly towards me and moves over the room to sit on the sofa. Patting the space next to her, I follow and take a seat. "If anyone gets to have a go at you because of the past, it's me, not Katie,"

"I wouldn't blame you,"

"It wouldn't change what happened," she adds simply. "The past would still be the past, so there's no point. Anyway, all that heartache, all that pain, I wouldn't of had Olivia if it never happened. Of course I wish it was different circumstances, I always thought I'd have this strong, loving relationship before kids. She scared me, to the point where I doubted if I was ever cut out for being the single parent then I held her for the first time and I knew. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me,"

"It's easy to see why," I reply, offering a grin when we avert our gazes towards Olivia for a few moments, she's totally unaware we're watching, concentrating on drawing her pictures. "You're brilliant with her but then I always knew you would be great with kids, me on the other hand, totally different story,"

"I think you can do anything," she knows it's a throwback from a conversation we had many years ago, in my bedroom during the college elections. Like then, my stomach tightens. "You should have more faith in yourself, Naomi. You might be surprised if you listen to other people's opinions of you, instead of you own you know?"

"I've heard Katie's a lot this week,"

"Forget hers," Emily replies, casually chewing her lip. "It's me you're with right now, so really it's only my opinion of you that counts, yeah?"

"Dare I ask what that is?" I look back at her after looking into my half empty glass.

"If you have to ask then we're way further back than I ever thought," she barely gets out her reply when we're interrupted by three knocks at the door. I find myself silently cursing at whoever it is for having typically impeccable timing and readjust myself on the sofa. "I better get that, would you mind keeping an eye on Olivia for a second?"

"No, of course not," She was too busy concentrating on drawing and colouring with her crayons, so I was sure I could cope for a few mere seconds.

Emily leaves the room, moving towards the front door to greet whoever was waiting on the other side. I hear Emily's voice, followed by another I don't recognise. A couple of minutes pass and when Olivia actually notices Emily is no longer in the room, she makes her way rather cautiously over towards me, paper and crayons in hand.

"Hi again," I smile gently, hoping to have better luck than before. Her eyes search instantly for Emily. "She'll be right back, I promise,"

"I forget your name," her frown covers her face.

"Naomi,"

"I'm Olivia, I'm five," she says cutely, being more relaxed enough to sit on the sofa next to me. "So, do you make my Mummy sad like my Auntie Kay says?"

"I did once but that was a really long time ago," I answer quietly, the beautiful little girl looks on at me with her big brown eyes. She's so Emily. Everything about her is Emily. I noticed it before but it's even clearer now. It melts my heart and it's the first time in my life that I haven't wanted to run a mile from someone below the age of ten. "Is your Mummy sad now?"

"No," she shakes her head in the cutest way possible then continues colouring with her crayons. "Are you going to make her sad again?"

"No darlin, of course I'm not,"

"Then you can stay," she smiles, a cheeky smile that also reminds me of Emily. I offer a smile back when she offers me one of her crayons, inviting me to draw some pictures with her. "Are you good at colouring?"

"Erm, yeah I guess," I accept the offer of one of her crayons. "What are we colouring then?"

"This picture," she shows it off proudly. "It's for my Mummy,"

"I see," I nod and the smile stays on my face. "Has anyone ever told you how much you look like your Mummy?"

"My Auntie Kay says so all the time," she answers and looks to me. "Everyone says I'm pretty just like her. Do you think she's pretty?"

Emily? Pretty? She always was the most beautiful thing I'd ever set eyes upon, she always would be, even if I didn't always show it or Emily herself didn't always know it. I nodded again.

"She's very, very pretty,"

"You two having fun?" Emily questions from the doorway, I instantly start to wonder how long she had been standing there, watching us, listening to us.

"Naomi's helping me," Olivia announces happily.

"So I see," Emily smiles, that beautiful stomach fluttering smile and pushes herself off the doorframe, walking further into the room. Olivia jumps up from where we've been sitting and proudly shows off the pictures she's been working on. "Wow baby, they're very very pretty," I catch her glance towards me, her bottom lip tucked under her tooth.

Great. She heard everything. I shuffle a bit in my seat as their conversation continues. After a few moments, Olivia rushes off to put the picture in her room. I stay seated for seconds only.

"You weren't supposed to hear any of that, you know," I smile rather sheepishly and can feel my cheeks burn.

"I guessed," she matches my smile, clearing away random scattered crayons and paper. "I think she likes you,"

"Really?"

"Doesn't let just anyone draw pictures with her,"

"Then I'm very honoured," I say happily. "She's a gorgeous kid, very smart,"

"She's a Fitch, what do you expect?" Emily winks jokingly.

"She's the better half of a Fitch, god forbid she turned out like her Auntie Katie,"

"That definitely won't be happening," she laughs. "One Katie Fitch is quite enough for this World, don't you think?"

"I think the World struggles enough with one,"

Not much more of the afternoon passed before we ended up outside by the pool. The sun was still shining but the temperature had dropped to ensure it was much more comfortable to sit in. Olivia had been in and out the water, under the watchful eye of Emily and occasionally interrupted us to ask if she could take her armbands off, something which Emily wasn't for letting happen. She didn't sulk, like most kids I know would have and carried on splashing around.

"Naomi? Naomi!" Olivia yells as the pink sphere bounces past. I collect her ball and move towards the edge of the pool, deciding to do the same as Emily and sit on the edge, dipping our feet in the cool water. Olivia swims over. "Do you want to play a game with me?"

"I'd love to," I toss her ball back and she catches. "But I have to get going soon, so maybe another time, okay?"

"Okay," she accepts with one of those already trademark smiles and swims a few feet away from the edge.

"Told you she likes you," Emily smiles, splashing some water in my direction with her foot. "Next time you come over, you'll need to remember your swimming gear,"

"So there will be a next time, then?" I return the favour, kicking some water back towards her, causing her to shriek when some catches her face. "You're such a baby," I couldn't hold back my laughter as she wiped her face with a nearby towel.

"It's bloody freezing,"

"It's not that cold,"

"Really?" She reaches forward, playfully threatening to push me from the edge into the water. Olivia's laughter filters around us. "You know I'll do it,"

"You know I'll pull you in with me," I snatch her hand, my fingers clasping around hers. My thumb drifts across her tanned skin. It makes her giggling stop. It almost makes my heart stop. "So, what's it to be Em?"

"I'm not going in that water," she releases her grip on my hand and readjusts herself by the pool. "Do you want to stay for a drink?"

Yes.

Yes I'd love to.

My voice is screaming in my head.

"Zoe's waiting on me back at my Mum's," I answer rather reluctantly. "We're going out for dinner tonight, so I should actually be going,"

"Oh,"

"I could always come by the club afterwards?"

"I have to work the bar for a bit,"

"I don't mind waiting," I'm pretty sure I'd wait there all night if it meant spending five minutes of time with Emily at the end of it. "Plus, Zoe will be with me so I won't be waiting on my own,"

"Are you sure?" She questions, I nod so she reaches back and swipes my phone from the table I'd left it on. For a few seconds I wonder what she's up to but when she hands it back to me, I realise. "My number. So you can text me, yeah?"

"Thanks, I will," I slide the phone into my front pocket and stand to my feet, pulling my shoes back on as I say my goodbyes to Olivia. "So I'll see you tonight then,"

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight,"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N note; Thanks to everyone still reading &amp; enjoying. Bit of a delay getting this chapter up, sorry about that but had a bit of writers block which wouldn't shift. Still not entirely happy with this part but I want to leave you with something before the next couple of busy weeks.**

**Enjoy? Then please leave a review, cheers folks.**

"What the fuck have you done with Naomi?" Zoe laughs from across the table, pouring the remaining wine from the bottle into both of our half empty glasses. We'd just finished dinner and I'd just finished repeating back to her most of my day at Emily's that she was so eager to hear. She gives me a narrowed eyed look, one I know only too well. "You hate kids,"

"I don't hate them," I respond casually. "I just had no time for them,"

"Yet you've almost chatted non stop about Olivia since we got here,"

"Yeah well, she's different,"

"Because she's Emily's?" She probes and I know it was more of a statement than a question. I didn't need to give my friend an answer, so I don't. Instead, I pull out some money from my purse to pay the small bill we've managed to build up in the short few hours we've been here. I hand the paid bill to the waiter that was lurking around behind us. "So, what's next, babysitting duties?"

"Piss off," I laugh, taking a mouthful of wine. "Baby steps, remember? Anyway, how was your day?"

"Oh you know, peaceful," she shrugged. "I spoke more with your Mum. You're really gonna have to tell her about Emily soon, yeah? I don't think the you meeting up with Katie for coffee excuse is going to work much longer,"

"No, I know. I'll tell her don't worry," I'm surprised that lame excuse has worked so far. "I just wanted some time with her before my Mum completely drowns her in a million and one questions," I laugh gently, Zoe doing the same. She's only just met my Mum and already she knows exactly what I'm talking about. "She'll be so happy to see her again, they got on great before,"

"Which leads me to my question, when do I get to meet Miss Fitch herself?"

"Funny you should ask," I reply, finishing off my wine before the waiter returns, leaving my change on the side. I take out the bigger notes, shoving them back into my purse whilst making sure I left a reasonable tip before turning my attention back to Zoe. "She invited us to the club tonight,"

"Oh great," she beams happily. I laugh at her obvious excitement. She'd make anyone believe Emily Fitch was some kind of high up, well paid celebrity. "Wait, we are going right?"

"Well, I was going to say, we'll only go if you want to but seen as you're suddenly behaving like some overhyped kid on Christmas Eve, I don't think I have to,"

"I just want to see, in the flesh, what all the fuss is about," she winks at me, getting a playful yet warning glare in return. She really does love to wind me up. "I'm joking, Naoms. It would just be nice to meet her at last,"

"Drink up then," I signal towards her glass. "I said we'd be there for ten,"

Of course, as per usual when I'm with Zoe, we arrived at the club in time. Two minutes early to be exact. She was like that, hated to be late for anything. I was always the opposite. She used to joke and say I'd be late for my own funeral. She wouldn't be far wrong.

As soon as we entered the club, I spotted Emily instantly. Hardly surprising. I seemed to always be able to instantly pick her out from the crowd. She was behind the bar, busy serving the queues of people but still took a few seconds to look up and search across the club, I'm sure her gaze fell on me just as quick as mine fell on her. She quickly alerted us to the attention of her bar staff and we found ourselves being led to a different table, one which was reserved.

"VIP table eh?" Zoe grinned knowingly and picked up a drinks menu. "So far, I'm very impressed,"

I just smile back and stick my head in a drinks menu, we were only sat for a number of minutes before I saw Emily approach our table, dodging between some dancing bodies until she reached us. I immediately push my chair back and stand to greet her.

"Hey,"

"Hi," she grins, leaning forward to gently plant a kiss on my right cheek. I'm sure a shiver shoots up my back when my nostrils pick up on her familiar perfume scent. It's the first time I've noticed it's the same as it was many years ago. "I wasn't sure if you were still coming tonight. You must be Zoe," Emily smiles her best smile, extending her arm and offering her hand which my friend accepts and shakes. We all take a seat. "Naomi's told me a lot about you,"

"Likewise," Zoe replies, I gently kick her under the table as if to warn her not to even begin to go there. She pretty much knows everything about my relationship with my favourite red and some of it, I really didn't want spilling out across the table. Emily just continues to wear her grin, glancing to me then back to Zoe as she continues. "It's lovely to finally meet you,"

"Yeah, it's nice to put a face to the name," Once again, that smile. It would send flutters around anyone's stomach, I'm sure. "So, can I get you both a drink? On me, of course. Large white wine for Naomi, I remember that. What about yourself, Zoe?"

"White wine for me as well please,"

"Two large white wines coming up,"

"Will you be able to join us?" I ask before she takes off back to the bar. She turns her head, looking towards the crowd that's forming for drinks. "I guess not, it's getting pretty busy over there,"

"I own the place, remember?" She laughs. "Jen should be in to start her shift in a few minutes then I'll come over, I'll go get those drinks,"

I'm not sure I'm even aware that my eyes follow Emily all the way back to the bar until Zoe waves her hand in front of my face. It immediately snaps me out of my little trance.

"Seriously Naoms, put your tongue back in,"

"Huh?"

"Perving session or what?" She smirks, knocking my arm. "You were practically drooling,"

"I wasn't," I feel my cheeks flush and I'm thankful the club lights are low so she doesn't notice. She gives me that look again. The one that tells me she knows I'm talking complete shit so I may as well just quit. I chew my bottom lip, hiding the smirk that's tugging at my lips. "Since when was it a crime to look anyway?"

"Knew it," she says smugly then her face softens. "I've never seen you like that with anyone before,"

"Like what?"

"You turned to mush," she points out, rather correctly too. "I've never seen that side of you,"

"Pretty certain I only turn into a pathetic love sick puppy when Emily is around," I chuckle slightly. There once was a time I was so hard faced with her, I never ever thought I'd be where I am now. "Don't tell her that though,"

"Something tells me she may already know,"

I'm through my first glass of wine and into my second when Emily finally rejoins us, sliding along the cushioned seats until she's next to me. I try to ignore the fact that her left leg brushed against my right one for a few seconds but my brain seems to explode even the smallest of details and Zoe notices.

"So, how long have you known Naomi?" Emily asks, bringing the glass of alcohol to her lips.

"Oh a good few years, we met through work,"

"And now you live together?"

"Yep, never been able to get rid of her since. We have a flat in the centre of Bristol, it's close to work, easy to get around,"

"It's not far from my Mum's old place," I cut in. "Cook lives close by,"

"It's nice he's still around, not completely surprising though, he always did like you better than most," her mouth curls and she looks back across the table. "So, is Naomi easy to live with now then? I mean, she cooks &amp; cleans now right?"

"Hey," I feign hurt. "I cooked,"

"I used to call it, attempting to burn the house down but whatever,"

"She's nearly done that to our flat in fairness," Zoe offers, Emily giggles then they both do.

"One time," I insist. "Anyway, what is this, pick on Naomi night?"

"Oh Naomikins,"

"Naomikins?" Emily grins widely at me. "God, I haven't heard that for years,"

"Cook," I say simply, rolling my eyes. I take my cigarette packet from the table and slip out from where I was sitting, squeezing past Emily in the process. "I need a smoke, try not to talk about me whilst I'm gone huh?"

I was joking, of course.

It was nearing midnight and as I lit my cigarette and took the first drag, I perched myself on the wall which ran round the back of the club and slipped my hand into my pocket pulling out my phone, I send a quick text to my Mum to let her know there was every chance we'd be home late. There was a few other messages I replied to whilst I finished my habit then I pushed myself up and headed back into the club. It was only when I stood up, I decided to take a detour into the toilets first, waiting around for a few minutes before a cubicle became available.

The toilets went surprisingly quiet for a few minutes, the latest group of drunken girls leave and I'm left alone with my own thoughts until the music gets louder as the door swings open. I'm about to leave when I hear the voice and giggles.

"Honestly, it was hilarious," Emily's voice filters round. I push myself up against the locked cubicle door and try to listen in a little better. "I'm pretty sure she was adamant her house was gonna catch fire or something,"

"Naomi Campbell's famous cooking skills huh?"

They laugh together. I can't help but smile a little bit.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"How's Naomi been, you know in the last few years?" Emily questions, pausing for a moment in between. "I heard about her last relationship,"

"Eurgh, that train wreck,"

"Lucy, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Zoe confirmed as I shuffled behind the door quietly. "She was never good enough for Naoms, fucked her around a lot and I know, I know all about her hurting you but she didn't deserve that,"

"No, I know. I hate the thought of her being hurt like that," Typical Emily, I think silently. "Some people would think I'm really fucking stupid for caring,"

"I don't think that,"

"My Sister does, my Mum definitely fucking would," Emily says, I even hear her sigh she does it that loudly. "Naomi isn't very high up on Katie's friend list,"

"I gathered that much," Zoe replies back. I still don't move and I still haven't heard anyone else enter the toilets. "I think it's more your list that matters,"

"It's Naomi," Emily states simply. I rest my head against the door gently and smile as she continues. "She's always been high up on my list,"

"Now can I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"Why don't you tell her that?"

I seriously consider sticking my fingers in my ears, too scared to hear Emily's response.

"I don't know," Emily offers. "Too much has happened, too much has changed. We're different people now,"

"You really believe that?" Zoe probes somewhat gently. "Tell me to mind my own business by all means but we go home in a few days, don't let her slip away and have regrets,"


	13. Chapter 13

"Emily's living here,"

In my short life, I'm sure I've almost made my Mum choke on her tea on numerous occasions. This morning, in a little restaurant on the beach front, I'm doing it again. We'd been here an hour and for at least thirty minutes of that hour, I've been attempting to break the news about Emily. At first, it was delayed by myself, putting it off then it was my Mum complaining about Kieran having far too much of his favourite Irish whiskey the night before. Turns out he's very much in the dog house for singing as loudly as possible before taking a late dive into the pool. I can't help but laugh when she tells me.

Now, after all the delaying, I've gone and blurted Emily out in a way I really didn't want.

"What? Here? In Cyprus? What is she doing here?" She fires questions at me quickly, giving no time for any sort of reply. I gently push my empty plate away from me and it's collected by a waiter. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"This Mum, all this," I sigh gently and motion my arms out in front of my body. "I didn't want all these questions right away. I wanted some time with her on my own first, I needed that time to at least try and sort out some of the fucking train wreck I left us in,"

"And have you?" She probes gently.

"I don't know," I shrug then realise that's probably not the great response in the world. It certainly wasn't one my Mum was looking for. "I think so,"

"I knew it was strange, you meeting up with Katie so often," A laugh escapes both our lips, lasting a few seconds. That excuse was pretty lame on my part. Zoe was right, it really wouldn't have held out for much longer. "She's been here all this time,"

"Small world and all that,"

"Yeah. How is she?"

"She's great, fantastic actually, successful, beautiful as ever of course," I envelope my morning mug of coffee with my hands and tap my fingers together. "Things are so different,"

"Love it's been six years, things were always going to change,"

"I know but, I mean, well she's," I stop myself with a deep sigh and bite on my bottom lip to take a second or two to form the words right in my head. This was going to be a shock, no matter which way I said it. "She's had a baby,"

"Wha-?"

"Olivia," I interrupt by continuing quickly. The shocked expression painted on my Mum's face is probably visible for all to see. In fairness though, I've now told her two things she definitely wasn't expecting this morning. "She's five and she's the double of Emily,"

"But, I thought," she trails off, her shocked face being substituted by her confused one. "I mean, I don't know quite what to say,"

"I had the same reaction," I smile gently. My reaction was more me sprinting off the beach like my life depended on it and already, that feels like months ago. "In actual fact, I transformed back into Naomi six years ago and ran like fuck away,"

"Naomi," she groans, tossing her head back for a moment. I knew she wasn't in the least bit surprised by that.

"It's alright, Zoe set me straight," I reply. "She made me go back,"

"Got a lot of sense that girl," my Mum adds correctly. "So, is Emily, you know,"

"With anyone?" I finish, knowing that's the direction she was fully intending on going to. She nods in response, taking a mouthful of the remaining tea from her mug. "No. Olivia was the result of a drunken one night stand, which I practically shoved her into when I was a total twat. The guy sounds like a complete tosser, he knows about Olivia but decides to ignore her and ignore the fact she's his,"

"Shitty little prick, huh?"

"I turned out alright without mine,"

"You did," she grins at me rather proudly too. "Are you two okay?"

"Better," I offer up simply, finishing off my coffee. "She doesn't want to slap me across the face each time she sees me, so that's gotta be a good thing," I laugh gently, making another joke about the situation as we get ourselves ready to leave.

It's still early morning and the sun hasn't quite blazed out properly from behind the clouds, so we decide to take a de-tour along the beach whilst it's still cool and there's a slight breeze.

"When are you seeing her again?" My Mum asks rather predictably. The only surprise is that she hadn't asked this sooner.

"Tonight hopefully," I wasn't sure.

After I heard conversations between my now best friend and my former lover, I eventually slipped out of the toilet cubicle and sneaked back to the bar without them knowing I had heard everything. It stayed in the back of my mind for most of the night of course, 'it's Naomi, she's always been high up on my list' how could it not? But I said nothing and she said nothing. The three of us consumed silly amounts of wine and chatted all sorts of shit until it was late. It must of been way past 3am when I stumbled into bed and the only reason I know that was because I woke to a text from Emily that was sent at 3:35am saying she was home safe.

"Ekon?" My Mum repeats, after I finish telling her all about what Emily does for a living nowadays. We're making our way back of the apartment. "That's the big one on the front isn't it? I'm sure I've seen it,"

"Yeah," I answer casually. "It's not something I ever imagined Emily doing but she's really made a go of it, it works,"

"I can't believe she's been so close the whole time,"

"She's asked about you," I say, making my Mum's smile beam even more. I laugh at that. She always did love Emily. They had this bond, right from day one &amp; when Emily felt like she couldn't turn to her own Mum for support, which was more frequent than it ever should of been, she turned to mine. "I think she's really missed you,"

"I'd love to see her again,"

Zoe's awake and out worshipping the sun when we get back to the apartment. After Mum slips away to find Kieran, I strip off into a bikini and venture outside, taking up my usual spot on the lounger next to my best friend. Despite her eyes being closed over, she knows it's me.

"Sleep okay?"

"I feel like shit," she groans, slipping the sunglasses from her face to look at me properly or at least try to. "Don't get me wrong, Naoms, Emily is really lovely but she is totally to blame for the way I'm feeling right now,"

"Someone a little hungover eh?" I smirk teasingly and lay back, grabbing the sun lotion from her bag.

"Aren't you?"

"I didn't neck three bottles of wine," I laugh and spray some lotion onto my legs. "I told my Mum about Emily, I think a part of her is already planning big grand reunions,"

"As predicated," she grins, positioning her sunglasses back on her face. "Despite me feeling at my horrendous worst, I had fun last night, thanks,"

"Emily passes the test then?"

"Massive improvement on your last," she shoots me a sly smirk, one that I jokingly roll my eyes too. "Not that that's difficult, of course. Are you seeing her today?"

"I think so," I nod, taking another glance at my phone, this time, there's a new message waiting. One from Emily. One asking me to go round to her apartment later, if free. I smile broadly and immediately text back.

"No need to ask who that is," Zoe chuckles, nodding towards the phone in my hand. I only glance up at her for a second, before finishing the text. "In all the years I've known you, I've never seen you look at your phone like that, nor have I ever seen you turn to complete mush around someone,"

"You make me sound like some pathetic teenager in love," I say, a slight laugh escaping my lips. "She's got today off, she's invited me over,"

"So what are you waiting for?"

"You don't mind me going?"

"No," she laughs like the question I had just asked her was completely crazy. "We don't have much of this holiday left, you shouldn't waste a minute when you can spend some quality time with Emily,"

I found it surprisingly easy to remember the route to Emily's apartment and arrived at the front of the driveway a little over an hour from when she invited me over. After standing motionless for a mere few seconds, I climb the steps and raise my hand to knock the door when it unexpectedly opens before me.

"Naomi," Olivia beams with pure excitement, catching me off guard when she throws herself towards me for a somewhat unexpected hug. My heart melts in my chest. "Mummy said you were coming over. Can we draw pictures again, please? No, no, can we go swimming? You promised,"

"Hey missy," Emily appears from the hallway and as she comes into my eye line, my throat hitches up. I'm pretty certain, for a moment, I forget how to breathe. Emily looks sexy in anything, that I was always aware of but Emily today is taking things to a whole new level. "Let's let Naomi come inside first, yeah? Hey,"

"Hi," I plastered a grin across my face.

"Sorry about Liv," Emily starts as we make our way through to the lounge of the apartment. I accept a cold drink and we both take a seat, Olivia sneaks in between the both of us and Emily ruffles up her daughter's hair. "She's been super excited since I said you were coming over, haven't you?"

Olivia nods her head cutely. It brings an even wider smile to my lips.

"Must be the effect I have on people," I wink jokingly, my heart swelling at the thought of Olivia genuinely being happy that I was coming over for the day.

"Can we go to the pool and play now? Then can I show you my room?"

"Tell you what," I start off as she slips off the chair. "Why don't you go grab that ball of yours and I'll go get ready for swimming, yeah?" She rushes off happily and I notice that Emily has a familiar look on her face. She tries to disguise it and I laugh go myself quietly. "What?"

"Honestly?" She says then trails off for a few seconds. I never take my eyes from her, especially when she allows hers to fall back into mine. She chews her bottom lip. "Liv wasn't the only one that was excited you were coming over,"

"Really?" I smirk with slightly more confidence flowing through my body. "Well, we can draw pictures and you can show me your room later if you like,"

"Cheeky," her eyes glisten and her smile widens. "I've got other things in mind for later,"

"That so?" I swallow hard, allowing Emily's surprise flirting to knock me off guard a little. I think she knows and revels in the fact it has too. "Care to share then, Fitch?"

"Maybe later," she replies simply, leaning forward slightly before she pushes herself up from the sofa. "You best get changed,"

"Em, if you want to see my body that much you know all you have to do is ask,"

"Fuck off, Campbell," she shoots back with a playful disgusted glare, causing us both to catch a dose of the giggles. "I'm gonna go check on Liv, we'll wait on you out in the garden,"


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm winning, Mummy I'm winning,"

"Hold on you little cheater," I laugh, catching the ball that Emily has just tossed in my direction from the edge of the pool. I'd been entertaining Olivia with a game of catch for the last twenty minutes whilst Emily decided to look on from the side. I could pretty much feel her look at me a few seconds ago and I knew she was grinning From ear to ear. Now all I hear is her infectious giggle as her little girl proudly claims victory over me. "How come you're winning all of a sudden?"

"You didn't catch that one," Olivia points out matter of fact. "So that's six four to me, I have the most so that means I'm winning,"

"No, wait. The ball went outside the pool, how am I meant to catch it?"

"I don't know silly," She shrugs unsure. Emily laughs again, as do I. "I just know I'm winning,"

"Hmm. You're such a little monkey," I say amusingly, carefully throwing the ball over towards where she's floating in armbands. When she collects it, I call for a little break and swim over to the edge where Emily is soaking up the sun. Still in her vest top and shorts from before. "You not joining us then? I can't tempt you to a game of catch?"

"I'm okay here," She smiles and immediately changes the subject before I can say anything else. "Oh I forgot to tell you, Olivia always wins,"

"Yeah," I laugh, resting my arms on the side of the pool. "I obviously let her,"

"Uh huh, obviously," she grins knowingly. "So how's Zoe today?"

"Hungover," I answer simply. "Turns out drinking several bottles of wine isn't a good idea after all. Said she had fun though,"

"Yeah, I did too. I like her," Emily comments casually, splashing the water a little with her feet. "Seems like she's a really good friend to you,"

"She has been, she is," I confirm, bobbing myself in the water. "I let my Mum know about you being here, she'd really like to see you,"

"That'd be nice," Emily smiles warmly and tells me how much she has missed chats with my Mum. "I'll try and arrange something next week,"

"She'd like that,"

I'd be home by then. Back in Bristol, back at work, a million miles away from Cyprus, my Mum and Emily. It's like it has just hit me hard and the thought of it twists my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Emily questions, a concerned look mapping her face.

I snap out of it and manage a nod and a brief smile. I wasn't ready to go home yet. I wasn't even half ready.

A few hours pass before we venture back into the apartment. After much of the morning swimming and using up her energy, Olivia is tired and soon falls asleep on the sofa, her head resting in Emily's lap. It's cute. It brings a warm feeling to my heart like I've rarely experienced.

"She's worn out, bless her," I smile, screwing the cap back onto my cold water bottle after taking a mouthful.

"You've made quite the impression," Emily informs me, stroking Olivia's hair. "Whilst you were off getting changed, she did nothing but talk about you, Naomi this, Naomi that,"

"Sorry," I apologise in reflex. "I guess you don't need that,"

"It beats talking about monsters under the bed, I've had to spend the last few bed times promising her they don't exist only to find that she's woken up during the night and snuck in beside me because she didn't want to sleep in her own bed,"

"Didn't you once tell me you used to do that?" I smirk, her face letting me know that she instantly remembers.

"Katie used to tell me horror stories before sleep,"

"Why doesn't that surprise me in the slightest?" I ask, Emily just grins knowingly back at me and continues to brush her fingers through her sleeping daughter's hair. I observe for a few moments. "I've been thinking and I know you might be busy at the club or you might not be able to get a babysitter or whatever so if you say no, it's totally okay and I will understand,"

"You do realise that you're rambling, right?"

"What? No, no, sorry," I'm still doing it. Shit. I clear my throat and compose myself before proceeding. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight? My treat of course,"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Erm, no I mean, yeah, I don't know,"

"Naomi, relax," Emily bursts into laughter. I feel my cheeks flush pink. "I'd love to go out to dinner with you tonight,"

"Really?" I widely grin whilst Emily nods.

"Yeah. Katie loves having Liv over to stay, so I'm sure she won't mind,"

"She might when you tell her you're coming to dinner with me,"

"Then she'll just have to deal with it, won't she?" Emily says with a smile which then brings an even wider one out of me.

I leave not long after that, promising to be back at Emily's apartment for 7:45pm. Previous to me asking her out to dinner, I'd already booked a table at The Blue Water for 8:00pm. It wasn't confidence, in fact, I was more than a little surprised when she agreed but I knew that particular restaurant was the most popular here and it was always busy. I had to be sure we had a table. Emily deserved the best and this place was definitely that.

"Hey," Zoe's voice from the doorway is followed by her smile as I go through the majority of my clothes, annoyingly throwing some onto the bed behind me. "What's up?"

"I'm taking Emily out for dinner later but I've no idea what to wear," I sigh, continuing to search through my clothes. I wanted to make a little extra effort but soon noticed I hadn't brought anything over that would be acceptable for somewhere like this. "There's nothing here. What the fuck am I going to do, Zo?"

"Skip dinner, go naked?" She laughs, I shoot her a unimpressed glare. "Hold on," she disappears for a few seconds before reappearing with some clothing in her hand. "You can wear this if you like, I know you've had your eye on it for a while,"

"Really? Thanks," I reply, accepting my friend's favourite and yet, rather expensive piece of clothing. "You think this will look okay? I don't want to be, you know, in her face at the table,"

"I'm willing to bet that she wouldn't complain if so," She smirks at me, knowingly. I roll my eyes in return. "Remember, I want it back in one piece, so when Emily sees how stunning you look in it, remind her when she's tugging it off later to be careful, no leaving it tossed on her bedroom floor,"

"It's just dinner," my cheeks flush immediately.

"There's always afters,"

"Well, if I'm that incredibly out of this world lucky to get that far, I'll be sure to tell Emily to be careful with the dress,"

"It's all I ask," she winks, I laugh slightly. "Nervous?"

"A little," I breathe outwardly, puffing my cheeks. "It's just Emily,"

"I think that's the problem," she smiles softly. "You'll be fine, there's nothing to be nervous about,"

"No, I know. I love that she still makes me feel like this," I've never known anything like the feelings I experience when I'm with or when I'm around Emily. In the last week and a bit, it's hit me hard that nothing has changed, in terms of how she makes me feel. I have questioned myself in the last few days, wondering if she even feels half of what I feel. "I think about her, I get butterflies. I see her, she almost makes my heart stop. It's never went away,"

"You make me want to fucking hurl sometimes,"

"Fuck off," I laugh, nudging my friend's shoulder. "You not had these feelings with a certain James Cook yet?"

"Now you fuck off," she laughs, nudging me back straight away. "He's calling me later actually but I think it's more to find out what's happened between you and Em,"

"Rubbish," I say instantly. "Cook knows me &amp; Em, he seems to think us hooking up again is inevitable, so if it does happen, he won't be in the least bit surprised. He's calling because he fancies you, if I'm being honest, I'm surprised he's not jumped you yet but I think that shows how much he likes you,"

"It does?"

"Yeah. I mean, he wants to do it all proper doesn't he? Take you out for dinner, treat you all nice, take it step by step,"

"I'll wait for him to ask then," she smiles happily, patting my shoulder. "Give me a shout later if you want me to do your hair before you go, you know, get you looking all perfect for your date,"

"It's not a date,"

Kieran offered to drop me off at Emily's, Mum was working late so I accepted, safe in the knowledge that she wouldn't be overly eager in my ear all the way there. He didn't ask many questions, he probably sensed how nervous I was &amp; even let me smoke out the passenger window during the short journey as I briefly filled him in on Emily's change of life here. He drops me off at the apartment before Emily's and after thanking him, I slip outside and walk the short distance to my favourite red head's home. I wasn't stood there long, not even a few minutes really when the front door opened.

"You're five minutes late," She says, wearing one of her best grins as she turns and locks the door. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show, Campbell,"

"As if,"

"I was joking,"

"Wow," I breathe as she faces me and takes two strides forward.

"What?" She laughs nervously and self consciously glances down her body to check herself. "I'm not overly dressed or anything, am I?"

"What?" Focus, Naomi. Focus. "God no. You look stunning,"

"Thank you, not so bad yourself there," taking another stride forward, she comfortably links her right arm with my left. "So, you never did tell me where we were going?"

"The Blue Water,"

"Are you serious?"

"Uh huh," I nod. "Our table awaits,"

"Naomi, that place is really expensive," She informs me like I wasn't already aware and it makes me laugh quietly. She makes us stop in our tracks. "I'd be more than happy with a takeaway pizza and a bottle of wine at my place, you know that don't you?"

"Are you shitting me, Em? You could of told me before I went to the trouble of booking us a table," I joke, grinning stupidly in her direction. "I want us to have a nice evening together,"

"I'll pay half," she insists as we continue walking again.

"No you won't,"

"Naomi,"

"Emily," I complain back in the same tone causing her to give in first and giggle loudly.

"I don't sound like that," she protests, nudging me with her arm that's still linked with mine. I only laugh. "I fucking don't,"

"You do a little Em," I prepare myself for another nudge in the arm but it doesn't come, instead, I feel her eyes staring through me. "What?"

"Nothing, I've just really missed you,"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews. I go on holiday for a few weeks tomorrow &amp; wanted to give you guys something before then, so I feel the end of this one is a little rushed. Apologies. **

"There's so many choices, I'm not really sure what to order," Emily admits, taking a break from studying her menu. I feel my face break into a small smile at her confused, thoughtful look and I place my own menu down on the table, already knowing what I was going for. We'd been seated at our table for ten minutes or so and I decide to now pour the wine from the bottle into the two awaiting empty glasses. "I've always wanted to eat here, I've heard it's really nice,"

"You've never been?" I'm surprised.

"Nope," she answers coupled with a shake of her head, her glare darts back to the menu for a moment before back to me. "I've never had anyone nice or rich enough to take me,"

"Rich?" I laugh. I'm far from that. "Jesus, I wish Em,"

"Well, nice it is then,"

"You know something, I don't think anyone has ever used that word to describe me,"

"What, nice?" Emily asks, furrowing her brow.

"Yeah," I laugh again, taking a mouthful of wine from the glass. "It's such a blah word, you know,"

"Blah?" She returns a laugh and looks at me with an amused look. "Now that is a word I'd never ever use to describe you,"

"Really? So, go on," I encourage, properly placing down my menu and glass to ensure Emily has all my attention. "A word you'd use to describe me?"

"What? No, I don't want to play this game," she attempts to hide her bashful grin but fails massively. Even her rubbish attempt at changing the subject doesn't work the way she wants it to. She groans. "Naomi,"

"Oh come on," I plead, knowing how well it used to work on Emily. She never could say no to many things where I was concerned, especially if I gave her the type of look I was giving her now. I want to hear this so I continue. "Please, for me?"

"Annoying," she cuts in.

"Huh?"

"A word I'd use to describe you," she teases me from behind her glass, the smirk on her face growing more apparent. "Annoying. Very, very annoying,"

"Harsh," I feign hurt as she pokes her tongue at me before turning her thoughts back to what she was going to order for dinner. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special, Fitch,"

After ordering food, it's another hour before it arrives. I ordered my usual rather predictable chicken dish whilst Emily eventually, after much debate, opted for the salmon. It hadn't felt like an hour had passed, in fact it felt a lot less but the last few days had passed extremely quickly and the only thought at the back of my mind was that I'd be back in England soon. That thought made so many questions swirl in my head. Would I see Emily again? Would she still be here if I came back in six months? If I did see her again, would she be with someone? I didn't have the answers. I wasn't sure I was ready to hear any of them either.

"Hey," I snap back from my thoughts and playfully slap Emily's wandering hand away as she skilfully steals some food from my plate. "Stick to your own plate,"

"Sorry. That was far too tempting,"

"Why didn't you just order the same as me?"

"Well, I get the best of both worlds this way," she winks, tucking back into the food on her own plate. I stay watching her for a moment until she catches me. "What?"

"Not just a pretty face, are you?"

"Oh I'm so much more than that, didn't you know?" she pokes her tongue at me and we both giggle, her face softens soon after and I prepare myself for something serious to follow. "I'm so glad you're here,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I never thought I'd see you again,"

"I thought that's what you'd want," I reply, pushing some food around my plate with my fork before I eventually place it down properly. "I wouldn't blame you if it was you know,"

"It wasn't," she admits. "I was angry, I was hurt but the constant thought of never seeing you again was so horrible,"

"Likewise," I offer in return, the corners of my mouth curving into the smallest of smiles. I really have missed her more than any words could say. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead,"

"Would you have ever came and found me again?"

"I wanted to," she confesses instantly, without flinching. "Especially when I was in hospital with Olivia, I really really wanted you there. After that, I convinced myself that you'd be happily involved with someone else and it was best for me to concentrate on my life,"

"You did the right thing,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," I repeat strongly. How could I ever say otherwise? I couldn't, especially with how she lives her life now. "Look at you, look at Olivia, she's a credit to you, Emily. I'm so proud of everything you are,"

"Thank you,"

We didn't stay seated in the restaurant much longer. Emily politely declined my offer of dessert and suggested a walk along the beach instead. I accepted, paid the bill and we left, walking arm in arm for fifteen minutes or so before she plonked herself down at a particular spot, indicating me to do the same. I did so and immediately noticed the view that we were now taking in, it was rather beautiful, breathtaking really and I was suddenly so grateful I was overlooking it with my favourite person. We hadn't said anything for ten minutes, five of which was spent with her head contently resting on my shoulder. It was as comfortable as we'd been together for as long as I could remember.

"I can't believe I have to go home soon," I whisper quietly, breaking the peaceful silence that had enveloped us.

"You've still got a few days left, let's not think about that tonight," she raises her head from my shoulder and unexpectedly plants a gentle kiss on my cheek. I'm pleasantly surprised.

"What was that for?"

"A thank you, for dinner," she smiles simply and draws her head back slightly, her glare checking over every inch of me. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say but you look gorgeous tonight,"

"I was starting to think you'd never notice," I joke in the hope that it hides my flushed cheeks.

"Are you kidding? I noticed hours ago," her head shakes like she's said completely the wrong thing. "No, years ago. I noticed years ago,"

"It's erm, Zoe's dress," I choke out. "She let me borrow it for tonight,"

"It's beautiful, really suits you," her eyes glisten over, I feel a lump in my throat and I attempt to swallow it as she continues. "So, we didn't have the pizza but I've got a bottle of wine back at my apartment if you're interested?"

Like i'd say no to that.

"What about Katie?"

"It's nothing to do with her," she answers with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"That's not what I mean," I start to explain. I'm pretty sure how Katie would react to me going back to Emily's was the very last thing on my mind at the moment. "I just meant, when will she be bringing Olivia home?"

"Not until morning at least,"

"Guess I could be persuaded to a glass or two then,"

"How far gone were you in this picture?"

"Oh fuck sake," her face goes red instantly and she quickly places the wine glasses on the table before making her way towards me. "Please don't look at that photo, I look really fat,"

"Emily," I tut and frown my disapproval towards her. "You weren't fat, you were pregnant,"

"Still, I looked horrible. I didn't even want to get that picture taken but my Mum bloody insisted didn't she?"

"Sounds typically like Jenna," I laugh, allowing Emily to take the framed photograph from me. She looks at it for seconds, then places it back in it's rightful position, with the others but slightly to the back. I accept the glass of wine from her and we both take a seat, my mind still on the photograph. "You looked beautiful, you know? In the picture,"

"You would say that," she giggles, tucking her leg under her body as she gets comfortable. "I was seven and a half months in that picture, round about the time I really started to get really scared, probably when I still thought I'd be shit at this whole thing,"

"You did it though, you're an amazing Mother," I smile, almost proudly at her. "Olivia is quite possibly the cutest, most loveable kid I've ever met,"

"Takes it all from her Mum, obviously," Emily jokes with a wink and takes a mouthful of wine from her glass, when I don't laugh or even smile back, she frowns at me, a concerned sort of look on her face. I can't do this anymore. "Naomi, are you okay?"

"Emily, I can't... I can't do," I stutter and struggle but still reach out to remove the glass from her hands. I lean forward and place them on the table, turning back, to find she's so many more inches closer than she was before. Im sure of it because now I can practically feel her breath on my face. I gulp. "This, it's all driving me crazy, Em and,"

"Shhh, it's okay, I know," she hushes against my mouth, gently pushing her lips to mine. I almost fall back onto the sofa in surprise but manage to stay upright as she savours the taste of my lips. I don't know if it's the amount of wine we've consumed, although we both aren't drunk, I don't know if it's genuinely what she wants but I can barely focus when she starts kissing down my neck, leaving her mark on my shoulder as her fingers slip under the straps of material.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Decided to do this particular chapter from Emily's POV, something which I always find that little more difficult for some reason. I'm sure this is the one you've all been waiting for, so I hope you enjoy. **

I'm pretty sure I can hear my racing heart thump in my chest as I rediscover the sweet familiar taste of Naomi's lips. My brain is hazy and now it's finally caught up with the fact that I'm actually kissing her, after being nothing but tempted to do it for days, I don't want to stop. I lose my fingers through her blonde hair, drawing her closer, deepening the kiss further, knowing nothing has changed at all. All I'm feeling now, is exactly how she used to make me feel. Like I'm everything, like I'm the only thing in the whole World that matters. My stomach is full of flutters and it has been ever since she picked me up tonight. No one has ever made me feel like this, no one except her.

I gently and reluctantly part my lips from hers, knowing if I didn't, we would get lost in ourselves right here in my front room. That alone wouldn't of been a terrible thing but I wanted to be sure after last time, I wanted her to be sure. She groans at my decision, closing the gap I just created to share another lingering kiss. Stopping her is pretty much the last thing I want to do but I force myself to break our kiss again and rest my forehead on hers, sighing contently as her hands rest on my hips.

"You've no idea how much I've wanted to do that tonight," her whisper turns into the cutest laugh, which I now realise I missed much more than I ever thought. I run my thumb over her cheek with a smile. I did have an idea because as much as she thought it, I did too. She looked stunning in that dress and for the majority of the night, I rudely yet secretly knew she'd look even more breathtaking out of it. "I couldn't take my eyes off you at dinner,"

She kisses up my neck, lightly nipping the skin in the way that used to drive me crazy. It still does. I know she'll leave a noticeable mark, one which Katie will definitely pick up on in the morning but I couldn't care less.

"Stay tonight," I say suddenly, chewing my bottom lip when I realise how ridiculously desperate I must of sounded. It wasn't a question, more of a plea. I didn't want her to go. I feel her hand on the back of my neck, her thumb running over my skin gently, giving me shivers. I wanted to be near her, to fall asleep tangled up in her body and wake up the exact same way. I loved waking up to Naomi in the mornings, despite her always admitting that she was never quite a morning person. To have her lips on mine, our fingers entwined. It had been so long. Now she was here, I'm sure I've never wanted anything quite as much before.

"Are you sure?" She questions me, I nod and she smiles happily, biting her lip in that infuriatingly sexy way she does. God, she's incredible. "I'd love to,"

"Great," I can't wipe the smile from my lips. "I've got some more wine in the fridge, if you fancy it?" I attempt to take off in direction of the kitchen but Naomi clasps her hand in mine and gently tugs me towards her. She was totally transfixed on me and I remember how much I used to love it when she looked at me like that. Now I know, I still do.

"I fancy something else," a cheeky wink makes me laugh and I find myself wrapping my arms around her neck to draw her close. I give in and kiss her deeply, her tongue immediately working against mine. I get too lost in the moment when it's her who breaks away, burying her face into my neck. I groaned, the feeling of her lips leaving a trail of hot kisses of to my earlobe. Her breath tickled me to the point where I shivered. "I don't want this to be like last time,"

"Me neither," I gasp as I feel her suck on my pulse point. I knew what she meant. Last week I ran. We were drunk. I woke up in the office, half my clothes strewn across the floor and when I noticed it was Naomi asleep next to me, I panicked and took off then made excuses later. This time, I didn't want to run.

I clasp her face in my hands and tenderly kiss her mouth, once then twice. The second more passionate and hungry than the first. Without parting, I guide us backwards through my front room and up the spiralling stairs, which proves to be more of a challenge than either of us expected, both of us laugh as we clumsily trip on the last step. I tugged her hand and we took a few steps before she pulled me back gently.

The way she was looking at me made me stomach flip.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" She questioned softly, her hand giving my own a gentle squeeze as we stood outside my bedroom door. "Because, we don't have to,"

"Yes, we do," I interrupt, despite her genuine concern. "You've been driving me crazy all night, I can't stand it much longer,"

We were kissing again as I lead her through my bedroom door. She skilfully kicked it shut with her leg and I pushed her up against it, carefully unzipping the back of her dress. I lift it over her head, my eyes trailing over her almost tanned skin, my heart skipping that little bit quicker when I see just how beautiful she still looks. Last week in the office, it was rushed, clumsy even. We didn't take time with each other. It wasn't us. It was never just sex between us. Now, I wanted to saviour every inch of her the way I used to.

"Are you just gonna stand there, Em?" She laughs, breaking my gaze.

"No," I answer back, reaching out to pull the straps of her bra down her shoulders, placing soft kisses on her skin. She still smelled the same. She still wore the same perfume. It was always my favourite. She used to wear it specially just for me and as soon as my nostrils caught it earlier, I knew she'd done it again.

"Take me to bed Emily,"

I swallowed hard, fully admitting to myself that that was indeed the sexiest thing I'd heard in a long time. Certainly since the last time we properly did anything like this, which felt like a whole other lifetime ago now. My stomach was fluttering like crazy and the sight of Naomi in her underwear, suddenly had me all over the place. I steadied myself, pushing her down onto my bed before straddling her waist. I brushed my lips across hers, agonisingly teasing her the way I used to. She swore out loud and I innocently smile in return, doing my absolute best to hold in any sort of laughter that seemed desperate to escape. I knew exactly what I was doing.

"What?"

"You fucking know what," her whisper was throaty, her cheeks flush and I was too busy taking in the details of her face to prepare myself when she overpowered me and flipped me on my back, pinning my arms above my head as she kissed my lips for a few seconds. "Now, that's much better. You really are beautiful, you know?"

"Naomi," I could almost feel my cheeks blush. I'd never tire of her saying those things. I could always feel that she really meant every word.

"I've missed every little inch of you," she continues, sliding her hands up my legs, the material of my dress going with it. I sat myself up and gave her access to unzip the back. "As gorgeous as this looks on you, we really have to lose it,"

I was so lost in what she was doing, carefully removing the dress from my body, that I forgot something. It hit me full force and suddenly, all the things I had felt in the last ten minutes has been replaced with fear, anxiety and embarrassment. I remove my hand from her hair and tug over the bed sheet, attempting to cover my now near naked half. Naomi stops the assault on my neck and places a single light kiss on my lips, one which I barely respond to. She looks at me, a sense of confusion washing over her face before it faded into some look of genuine concern.

"Em, are you okay?" I barely hear her whisper, she reaches out, tracing her fingers over my cheek and I clench my eyes shut, almost wishing this moment away. She wasn't going to let it. I knew that. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Emily," her voice is more forceful and it forces me to look at her instead of closing my eyes and hiding behind them. "Hey, don't do that. Talk to me,"

"I can't,"

"You can," she kisses the back of my hand. "Is it all this? We don't have to do anything, not if you don't want to. Just laying here with you is enough,"

"It's not that," I insist quickly. She's being so incredibly sweet and I'm pretty certain I've never wanted her more.

"Then what?"

"When I had Olivia, there were some... Complications," I struggled, swallowing the lump that's appeared in my throat, I felt her squeeze my hand gently, almost urging me on to open up to her. I wanted to, I really did. "I was so scared,"

"Shhh, it's okay,"

"I had to... They had to," I stopped and instead of struggling with words, I pulled part of the sheet away from my body. She placed a gentle kiss on my shoulder and whispered something I didn't quite hear. "It's horrible," I say tearfully, feeling increasingly vulnerable now she was seeing what I didn't want to. I hated it and now feared she would to. I knew she hadn't noticed in the office, I was drunk, she was drunk and all we wanted was sex. Tonight was completely different and that fact alone smacked me in the face a few minutes ago.

"Hey," she whispered, her fingers tracing the waistband of my knickers. She simply shook her head at me, a gentle, loving smile on her lips as she shuffled herself down the bed and lowered her mouth to my stomach before carefully kissing along the length of my scar. "It's not horrible, it's part of the greatest thing you've ever done," I feel my heart melt. Naomi was always well capable of being a soppy loveable sod but this was far greater than anything I'd experienced with her before. A single tear escapes my eyelid and slides down my cheek but before I get the chance to wipe it clear, Naomi catches it with her thumb and places her lips to mine briefly. "It's part of you and it's beautiful,"

I didn't say anything else. I didn't have to. In a matter of a few moments, my insecurities were gone. She attempted to pull the sheet over us both and I ended up getting rid of it completely before pulling her down on to the mattress with me. I'm sure she kissed every inch of me as we made love, my heart pounding the whole time. No one had ever taken me to those sort of highs since I was with her last.

Naomi got me. Understood me. Knew every detail and worshipped every inch.

"Are you okay?" Naomi whispered, tracing lazy circles on my stomach with her fingers. I lay there comfortably, watching her, staring at the face I'd kissed all over just previously. I hadn't been this okay for a long time. I just nodded, smiling. "It's just you haven't said anything,"

She sounded worried.

"I don't need to," I answered, the same smile still on my face. "That was everything I wanted it to be, it was everything I wished it would be,"

"I know what you mean," she grins, swooping some hair from my face. "I can't believe we're here, I mean, Cyprus, after all this time,"

"I had to leave Bristol," I say in a whisper, almost too quiet for her to hear. "I wanted to get over you,"

"Did it work?"

"Well, five minutes ago I was under you, so not really," I laugh.

"Ever the comedian, Em," she chuckles, propping herself up on her elbow to get more comfortable. She reaches out, tangling her fingers up in my hair. I lay there, watching, soft adoration written all over my face. She makes me crumble. Over &amp; over again. I lean up, capturing her tempting lips in mine, purely because I know now I can. After seconds, she breaks apart and she looks at me in that way again. The way she used to, so many times. "Excuse me for stating the absolute obvious but I still love you,"

My stomach dipped.

"I haven't stopped loving you," I answered back truthfully, she blinked back at me, that goofy yet incredibly sexy Naomi grin lighting up her whole face. I couldn't help but laugh aloud. "You've got the goofiest grin ever, you know that?"

"What?" She laughs. "I do not,"

"You do," I reach out, moving some fallen hair from her face. "But I love it, especially when it's me who's put it there,"

"Which is ninety nine percent of the time,"

"Really? So what happened when I wasn't around?"

"I was a miserable, unbearable bitch," she laughs jokingly then her face falls into a serious one. "I'm nothing without you,"

"Don't say that," I frown towards her. She'd always put herself down in ways I hated.

"It's true, I haven't done anything with my life since I lost you," she continues, I sit myself up, propping the pillows behind my head. Before I lay back down, she leans forward, placing a searing kiss on my lips then rests her forehead on mine afterwards. "You complete me Emily and now I've said it I realise how cheesy it is but I don't care, everyone knows I'm a better person when you're around,"

"I've missed soppy Naomi," I grin, running my hand up and down the flesh of her arm. "I couldn't stop thinking about you today, I couldn't concentrate at work before, I even fucked up the drinks order so Brandon sent me home,"

"Jesus, Emily," She laughs at me.

"It's your fault," I nudge her from under the sheets. "You shouldn't be so,"

"Sexy? Stunning? Unforgettable?"

"All of the above," I whisper quietly against her lips. "And so much more,"

"Now who's being soppy huh?"

"You always brought it out of me," I nuzzle myself into her neck, cuddling into her body closer. "You'll be here when I wake up, won't you?"

"Of course I will, I won't go anywhere," I feel her kiss my hair, her arm cuddling me closer. I contently close my eyes over, the events of the evening finally catching up with me. I was completely worn out and all I wanted to do now was sleep, especially now I knew I'd be waking up to her properly after all this time. "Sweet dreams, Em,"


	17. Chapter 17

The bright early morning Cyprus sun creeping in from the bedroom window wakes me the next morning and after a second or two, I remember exactly where I am. In Emily's bedroom. In Emily's bed. Every moment and every word of last night comes flooding back to my mind and I struggle to remember the last time I woke up with a smile on my face as big as the one I'm wearing now. I turn my head to the right, adjusting it's position on the pillow underneath when I'm greeted with what I can only describe as being the most beautiful sight I've ever known in my life.

Emily is peacefully asleep next to me. Her red hair fans across some of my pillow and her body is cuddled up close to mine, almost the same way it was a few hours ago when we went to sleep. It had been a long time since I got to witness Emily like this. Asleep, unaware but totally breathtakingly beautiful. My heart swells in my chest. Most girls hated what they looked like first thing in the morning but Emily need not ever have that problem. First thing in the morning, last thing at night, it didn't matter. She was always gorgeous to me.

I prop myself up on my elbow, happy to watch her sleep for several more minutes, savouring the moment of taking in every single stunning feature she possesses. Old habits really do stick. I used to spend many of our mornings watching her sleep and would never tire of it.

"How long have you been watching me?" She spoke suddenly, her eyes still closed with a grin flashed across her lips.

"Jesus Em, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry," her eyes flicker open, she smiles innocently and leans up to place a gentle yet somewhat surprising morning greeting kiss on my lips. I can't resist and cup her face, making the kiss last a few more seconds than she originally intended. She giggles against my mouth and we eventually break apart. "Good morning,"

"Good morning,"

"You're still here,"

"Uh huh," I nod with a smile, loosely tangling my fingers through her hair. There really was no chance of me going anywhere. This was everything I ever wanted. "I told you I wouldn't go anywhere,"

"Yeah, you did,"

"Not sure I could even if I did want to, you've got a pretty tight grip, I couldn't breathe for most of the night,"

"Hey, you cheeky sod, I could of easily have kicked you into the spare room, you know?" She laughs, digging my leg from under the sheets. "I almost forgot how amazing it feels to wake up with you,"

"No regrets then?"

"Only that I didn't do this sooner," She replies, tracing her finger across my bare shoulder. I knew what she meant. I'd been here two weeks and after tomorrow night, I'd be on my way back home but I knew she didn't want to talk about that and as much as it was staring me in the face, neither did I. "So, did you sleep okay?"

"Best sleep I've had in a long time,"

"Same," She grins, one that lights up her whole face. I match it whilst settling my head back down on the pillow, refusing to take my eyes off her for a second.

"Why do I suddenly feel like we're seventeen again?"

"I feel like we did that night at yours after the college ball, do you remember?"

"Of course I remember," I raise her hand to my lips, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, clasping our hands together afterwards. I'd went to that ball, despite stern warning from Katie and won everything I ever wanted since I was twelve. I fought for what my heart wanted, I fought for everything with Emily and I have never been prouder of myself than I was that night. We had so many amazing times and memorable moments after that but that one particular night will always remain my favourite for a number of reasons. "Hey, at least my Mum won't barge in on us this time,"

"Oh my god, that was so embarrassing," she hides her flushed cheeks by burying her face into the crook of my neck. "Could she have walked in at a worst time?"

"Considering what you were doing to her Daughter? Probably not," I laugh, knowing full well Emily's face will be turning more flushed. "But I think me and you both know, a few minutes later and it could of been a whole lot worse,"

"Don't Naoms," She groans loudly and I laugh at her. "I thought I'd never be able to face her at the breakfast table that morning, I can't believe that happened,"

"I can't believe you left that morning without finishing the job," I tease with a wink when she parts from my neck. It brings another adorable infectious giggle from my favourite red head and it gains me another playful dig as she correctly points out that she returned to the house that same night and definitely finished off what she had started hours previously. "How the hell did we even survive those first few days? We practically camped out in my room for a week and hardly ate anything,"

"I remember eating," She responds cheekily with a whisper, slipping her teasing hand onto my lower stomach, her tracing fingers send a shiver up my spine and I know she notices, it would of been near impossible for her not to. "Do you have to rush off this morning?"

"I'm not rushing off anywhere. I've got a few hours then I'll have to head back to my Mum's,"

"Great, I thought I'd do you some breakfast," She announces, quickly leaving a kiss on my lips before she dives out of bed, despite my playful protests and disappears off downstairs. I throw my head back and contently rest it on the pillow, grabbing my phone from the side. When I switch it on, three messages come through straight away. Two from Zoe and one from my Mum, all mentioning Emily and all asking about last night in different ways. I smile to myself and quickly reply to both, letting them know they can expect me back at the apartment later in the day. I'm almost done when I hear Emily's voice from the doorway. "Naoms, I'm out of milk,"

"Oh don't worry about it," I murmur, continuing with the text to my friend.

"I do have other ideas for breakfast," She suggests seductively and as I glance up from my phone, I see her removing some of a towel that is now wrapped around her body. The instant flutter I feel deep in my stomach is something I have only ever experienced with Emily and she intensifies my racing heart when she drops the towel to the floor. Jesus Christ this girl. She definitely knows how to get me. Before I make moves out from under the sheets to join her, she strolls towards me and stands by the edge of the bed. I sit myself up to meet her and she places a wet kiss on my cheekbone. "Katie won't be bringing Liv home for another hour at least,"

"Fuck," I curse loudly, finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything other than a naked Emily and what she was now in the process of doing. "You drive me crazy,"

"I know," She whispers rather proudly, nipping on my earlobe which forces me to let out a gasp, one that only spurs Emily on more as she slips her hand down towards the growing heat between my legs. She teases for seconds only before her fingers work the wetness she's already created. "I was hoping you'd join me in the shower this morning, if I'm honest, I've sort of wanted you from the minute I woke up next to you,"

"Emily," I breathe out, my body instantly reacting to her touch. "God, what are you doing to me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She smirks and brings a sudden halt to her actions, briefly kissing my mouth before she speaks again. "Shower. Two minutes, yeah?"

For the next hour we struggled to keep our hands off one another. It was pretty much like it was when we first officially got together back in college. Emily basically moved in to my Mum's before we got our own little place and we were always together. You rarely saw one of us without the other being far behind. The others would always tease us about it, especially Effy but we took the playful digs they gave us. Our passionate love making in the shower carried on back into Emily's bedroom which meant we weren't fully clothed and ready until eleven. Given that last night wasn't at all planned, Emily lends me some clothes to wear for the day and after I've slipped into them, I find her in the kitchen, making some proper breakfast.

"Thought we worked up quite an appetite, so I've made us a little breakfast," she smiles, bringing two plates of food to the table, kissing my cheek afterwards. Her fingers run across the material of her t shirt which is now covering my body. "That shirt looks so much better on you,"

"Thanks. I might just keep it then, if you'll let me," I pull up a chair at the breakfast bar, Emily doing the same opposite and we both take a few mouthfuls of the food that she's cooked for us. A couple of minutes pass and as I continue eating, I feel her watching me rather adorably, much like she used to. I've missed her looking at me like that. "What?"

"Nothing," she says, breaking out in a grin. "I just like watching you,"

"You're even more adorable than I remember," I offer a smile in return. "Do you have to be at the club today?"

"I've asked Brandon to cover, he's going to run things for the next two nights. I know you'll probably have plans lined up with Zoe and your Mum but I was sort of hoping you'd manage to squeeze me in somewhere too. I need to see you again before you go,"

"I'm not squeezing you in anywhere, you're the very top of my list," I reach over the table, urging her hand to take mine and when it does, I squeeze gently. "I meant what I said last night, you know?"

"Emily?" I heard the front door slam shut and Katie's voice filtered through the apartment, stopping me in mid sentence. I let go of Emily's hand and she grabs the plates, putting them in the dishwasher as she calls her Sister into the kitchen. "I got you that milk, so put the kettle on, yeah? I can stay for coffee,"

"Hey Katie," It's all I offer when she stops suddenly after seeing me sitting at the breakfast table. She stares me out a bit, giving me one heck of an unimpressed glare when I'm happily pounced on by one excited little girl. At least someone is happy to see me. So much so that she runs to greet me before her Mum but going by the look on Emily's face, she doesn't mind at all. "Hey monster, how are ya? Did you have a good sleepover at Auntie Katie's?"

"Yeah," She nods, breaking out of our hug. "Auntie Kay and me made cakes,"

"Really? That sounds lots of fun,"

"I kept you one," She explains cutely, reaching into the bag she was carrying when she walked in.

"Aw darlin', that's so sweet, thank you,"

"Fancy that coffee now, Naoms?" Emily asks, ruffling Olivia's hair whilst doing her best to ignore the pissed off look on her twin's face. I nod, refusing to interrupt as Olivia proudly shows Emily the cakes she helped make the night before whilst repeating what she got up to during her little sleepover. The more I see them together, the more I see just how much she looks like Emily and that alone is probably the cutest thing ever. I carry on watching them from across the room, a smile plastered on my face until my view is blocked when Katie deliberately sits in front of me.

"You must of got up early this morning," I know what she was fishing for, she was obvious but instead of giving her what she wanted, I played along in my own way.

"Not really. I woke up about half past eight and I didn't get out of bed until after nine,"

"Is that Emily's shirt?" She interrupts suddenly, glancing down at what I was wearing.

"Yes, it is," Emily interrupts before I can respond. She places two mugs of coffee on the table, going back to collect her own before she pulls up a chair next to me, giving her Sister even more reason to look pissed. I can almost feel her glare cutting right through me. "Naomi stayed here last night, with me,"

"What?"

"I don't have to paint you a picture do I?" Emily laughs, Katie definitely doesn't and I stay quiet deciding it was probably best I said nothing. "Naoms, can you watch Liv for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, of course,"

I agree as Emily signals Katie to follow into the front room. Despite leaving the kitchen though, I can still hear every word between them.

"What the fuck is that on your neck?"

"Grow up, Katie,"

"You're so stupid,"

"What I do, has nothing to do with you," I hear Emily hit back sternly. "It's my life,"

"When you get hurt and I have to pick up the pieces, it has everything to do with me," Katie replies. "She hasn't changed and your life has been fine without her,"

"And you'd know that would you? You have no idea what goes through my mind when I'm alone in this apartment, I've really missed her,"

"Spare me the gruesome details please,"

"No, fuck off, you have no idea about us,"

"I know she fucked someone else and broke your heart,"

"If I can get past that, it shouldn't be a problem for you,"

"You know what, as soon as I saw her, I knew this would happen. I knew you'd be a soft touch and let her come crawling back,"

"That's not what I'm doing," Emily denies, raising her voice a little, so much so that Olivia hears. I manage to distract her mind off it and focus her attention back onto the game she was playing on her console which allows me to listen to the arguing Fitch twins. "I don't expect you to understand any of this anyway,"

"I've never understood you with her,"

"Maybe because you've never been in a relationship for more than ten minutes to know how it feels,"

"Bitch," She shoots back. "It's me and Jake's two year anniversary next week,"

"Congratulations," I can hear the sarcasm drip from Emily's voice. "At least one of us can have the perfect relationship,"

"Em, stop it. I just don't want you to get hurt again, it's not just about you now, it's Liv too. Please, don't do that,"

"No, don't you do that. You're supposed to support me, be in my corner,"

"I am," Katie insists but Emily is having none of it.

"No you aren't. You're in your own, like you always fucking are,"

"I moved here for you," she offers, her voice softening. "I didn't want you to be out here on your own with a new baby, so I gave up my life and I moved here. Don't tell me I'm always in my own corner because that's shit, Em. I'm never out of yours and I never will be,"

I don't hear anything else for the next few minutes and I silently debate with myself on whether or not I should interrupt them. Instead, I stay and Olivia ends up involving me in her game which passes a few minutes until a teary eyed Emily reappears back into the kitchen.

"Em, are you okay?" I immediately push my chair back and cross the room to move towards her, I didn't want Olivia to see and worry, so I move us out of sight, taking up a position just outside the doorway. She says nothing and just wraps her arms around my neck, burying her face into my shoulder, hugging me tightly. I soothingly rub my hand across her back, lightly placing a kiss on the side of her head. I knew she'd talk if and when she was ready.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been an hour since Katie left the apartment and left her Sister visibly upset on my shoulder. With Olivia nearby, I consoled her and made sure she didn't stay upset for long. We had coffee, much later than we originally planned then the three of us ventured out into the back garden to enjoy the early afternoon sun. I was persuaded back into the pool with my new, much younger friend and like before, Emily kept watch from the side, smiling on as I played several made up games with her Daughter. I deliberately lost all of course but it was a small price to pay to hear her giggle happily and see the adoring smile splashed all across Emily's face. After a short while, we stop, I stay by the edge of the pool, Emily stays soaking up some sun while Olivia floats around with the the help of her rubber ring. A few minutes pass before she's directed over towards me.

"Naomi, is my Mummy okay now?" She asks suddenly, I must of looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I heard her cry with you,"

"Yeah sweetie, she's fine. Just a silly little fight with Auntie Katie but it's all okay now," Okay, so I lied a little. It wasn't okay but there was no reason for me to upset a five year old and say so. "Do you want to play catch again? You have to let me win this time though, right?"

"Did you really make my Mummy sad before?" My attempt to change the subject and distract her fails completely. I'm left with an awkward question one which leaves me thinking hard before I answer. Kids. They really are smarter than you'd think, at least Olivia is. Being Emily Fitch's little girl, I can't say I'm surprised in the slightest.

"Erm," I stutter and glance over at Emily, making double sure that she can't hear us. Once I know she can't, I turn my attention back to Olivia who is somewhat patiently awaiting my answer. I clear my throat. "For a little while I did, why?"

"Auntie Kay says you always do," She explains, I sigh and her little face crumbles into confusion. "But my Mummy is really happy that you're here,"

"Did she tell you that?" I ask with a smile, a warm fuzzy sort of feeling appearing in the pit of my stomach.

"Nope," Olivia adds, swirling her arms in the pool to keep her afloat next to me. "But she always smiles when you're here with us,"

"She didn't smile before?" I question, immediately feeling quite sad and blameful at the thought of Emily being so unhappy. It was me. It was my fault.

"Not all the time," She tells me. "That's why I know she likes you being here,"

"I think you know too much," I laugh gently, spinning her rubber ring around a few times, causing her to giggle loudly. "Listen monkey, I'm gonna get out for a bit, okay?"

Knowing Olivia is happy to float around the pool in her rubber ring for a while, without me, I slip out of the water and take the short few steps over to where Emily is lying on the cushioned sun lounger. Her two piece red bikini reveals plenty of her beautifully tanned skin, all of which I remember kissing hours before. It doesn't stop the flutter deep in my stomach though. She really did look stunning.

"You okay?" I ask gently, she sits herself up, pushing the sunglasses onto the top of her head. Instead of sitting on the spare lounger, I sit at the bottom of hers and stroke her thigh softly. She just nods, sending me a smile in the process. I knew it was forced though. She always hated arguing with Katie. "I'm sorry Em,"

"What are you sorry for?"

"I don't want to cause trouble for you," I tell her. "I probably should of left before she came over this morning,"

"No you shouldn't have," She insists, gently touching my hand with hers. I look down and smile at the point of contact. "I don't regret anything we did last night and I'm certainly not going to lie to Katie about it to make her feel better,"

"She sounded really pissed, I heard some stuff she said," I explain without letting her know I was deliberately listening in on their argument. "Despite my feelings towards her, she is just trying to protect you Olivia,"

"Don't defend her, Naoms," She groans. It wasn't like me but Katie was the only family Emily had here and I didn't want to be the reason she didn't have that when I was gone from here. A thought which still filled me with absolute dread. "Anyway, can we just forget about my over protective, big mouthed twin Sister please?" She grins, tracing circles on the palm of my hand with her finger.

"You're really beautiful when you smile,"

"I've been smiling a lot lately,"

"Yeah?" Olivia was right.

"Yeah, I can't think why,"

"I could take a guess but I'd come across awfully big headed," I laugh, one which she matches. "Olivia's noticed how happy you've been lately,"

"She has?"

"Uh huh," I nod, telling her. "Apparently, you're really happy I'm here,"

"She told you that?" She asks, I nod again and she grins with her cheeks flushing a little bit. It was something I obviously already knew but it was especially nice hearing it from little Olivia of all people. "Kids huh? They're more observant than you'd believe,"

"Well, I don't know about others but Olivia most definitely is,"

"I've no idea where she gets it from,"

After retreating back inside an hour or so later, I collect my things from Emily's room from the night before, shove them in a bag Emily lends me and place it near the front door before strolling through to the spacious front room. Olivia is cutely cuddled up with Emily on the sofa, some cartoon is playing on the TV and it's not until I enter the room more, I notice she's asleep and Emily is not far behind.

"She's worn out," She smiles sleepily and I laugh gently, despite my heart melting at the adorable sight in front of me. "Fell asleep almost straight away,"

"You don't look far off sleeping either,"

"Well, I had an eventful night,"

"Lucky lucky girl, whoever she was," I smirk.

"She's rather beautiful," She adds. "I'm the lucky one,"

"Nonsense," I tut, chewing down on my bottom lip. "I'm gonna have to go, you know before my Mum sends out the search party," She laughs, I stroll over the last few steps and carefully lean down, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. I pull back after a few seconds of lingering. "I really, really want to kiss you properly," I whisper low. With Olivia in our presence I knew it wouldn't of been appropriate, even if she was asleep. If I did kiss her properly, I'm not sure how or when I'd stop.

"You can later," She flashes her cheeky grin at me, a glint sparkles in her eye, one that I'd never grow tire of seeing. I'm not sure I could wait until later, I'm not really sure she could either but we'd both have to. "Will you come to the club with me tonight?"

"I thought you weren't working?"

"I'm not but I thought It'd be nice, a few drinks, some dancing,"

"Sounds great,"

"Invite Zoe, yeah?" She adds quickly. "I sort of feel like I've robbed her of a holiday with a friend,"

"She doesn't think that,"

"Even so, invite her along, okay?"

"Okay, I'll ask her," I smile, unable to resist placing another kiss on her, this time into her hair. "You should sleep for a bit, you know just in case you have another one of those eventful nights like last night,"

"Cheeky,"

"Always," I wink, making my way towards the door. "I've not even left and I already can't wait to see you later, you turn me to mush Emily Fitch,"

With the promise of a text when she woke up, I left Emily's apartment and practically skipped happily all the way back to my Mum's. I'm sure I got a few strange looks but for once I didn't care who saw me. Nothing could wipe this smile from my face. I reached the driveway and noticed the car wasn't parked outside, so I assumed my Mum and Kieran were out for the afternoon, leaving Zoe on her own. I manage to enter the front door freely and even have time to unpack the clothes I'd worn to dinner last night before my friend appeared at the doorway behind me. I didn't even have to look, I could feel her presence.

"Hey Zo', here I brought your dress back, thanks for letting me borrow it," I do my best to keep my face straight as I walk towards her, handing over her piece of clothing. She was desperate to hear about last night, anything or more likely everything. Her text said as much but I couldn't resist a bit of fun with her. "How was last night, did Cook call and did he finally ask you out?"

"He's taking me away for the weekend,"

"Dirty weekend away huh?" I tease with a smile, it wasn't often I could actually tease her about something like she had been doing to me regarding Emily. "About fucking time,"

"Yeah, I know," She smiles happily and continues before I can say anything. "You've to call him, he wants to know how it went with you and Emily and he's not the only one. Are you going to fucking spill or what? You didn't come home and that's the biggest goofy grin I've ever seen on your face, so I guess things went really, really well?"

"They went better than that," I say with a smile, eventually taking a seat on the edge of my bed. "Last night was incredible. One of the best nights I've ever had with Em. It really felt like us again, you know? It felt like nothing had changed between us. She said she still loves me,"

"No shit, really?" She adds sarcastically, laughing afterwards before strolling over to take a seat next to me. "About fucking time," She mimics, I chuckle. "Geez Naoms, she really likes to leave her mark on you, huh?"

"Piss off," I joke, attempting to hide my neck. "I'm going to the club with her tonight, she basically insists you come with us. She likes you, wants to get to know you a bit more, plus, she sort of feels like she's robbed you of a holiday with your friend,"

"That's rubbish, I don't think that,"

"I knew that," I tell her. "So, you'll come with us yeah?"

"Sure," She agrees then laughs. "But the minute you start drooling all over her, I'm coming home,"


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter guys, your reviews make me happy. I ended up watching some of Fire these other night. Crazy, I know. I don't think I will ever understand why they decided to ruin something so beautiful. Anyways, happy Naomly is what we all want right? I try my best...**

Lick the salt.

Drink the tequila.

Bite the lemon.

Three shot glasses land on the table at the same time and I bury my screwed up face into my hands. I've no idea what possessed us to switch from our usual white wine to tequila slammers but I'm already regretting the change as the sour lemon taste dances around my mouth. It's my first of the night but I've insisted already, it will also be my last. The last thing I wanted to be tonight was absolutely fucking gone. A dreadful hangover taking over my last day in Cyprus tomorrow was highly unappealing, almost as unappealing as the thought of the flight home. I reach across the table, equally pouring the remaining wine from the bottle between our three glasses and then excuse myself for a quick cigarette. I'm only gone a short few minutes but in the time I'm away, the club has got busier, which means I sort of have to dodge my way across the dance floor to get back to our table.

"God you two aren't half fucking obvious, you know that?" I laugh at the pair of them and how they've suddenly stopped in mid conversation now that I've returned. I squeeze myself past Zoe, taking my original seat next to Emily and place a gentle kiss on her cheek, slipping my hand onto her knee from under the table. "So long as it was all good stuff, I don't mind,"

"Like we'd ever say anything bad, right Emily?" Zoe smirks towards me then slides a photograph back across the table. It's one of Olivia, her cute little grin catches my eye. "She really looks like you, she's a beautiful little girl,"

"Thank you," Emily smiles, proudly slipping the photograph back into her purse. After taking a mouthful of wine from her glass, she slips her hand under the table and rests it on top of mine. I can't help but grin. We've basically struggled to keep our hands to ourselves since we got here over an hour ago. "She may look cute and innocent but don't let her fool you, we had a little tantrum before I came out tonight, she didn't want to go stay with Katie,"

"Told you, she's a smart kid," I interrupt jokingly. "I wouldn't want to stay with Katie either,"

"Hey," She playfully digs my leg under the table, hiding the obvious laughter that tints her voice. "It was all your fault anyway,"

"How was it my fault?"

"She only didn't want to go to Katie's because Katie let it slip that I was coming out with you tonight. Both of them weren't very happy, both for very different reasons,"

"So she's still pissed then?" I sigh, running my finger around the rim of my wine glass. I didn't care what Katie thought of me but her not talking to Emily because of me was the last thing I wanted.

"It's Katie, of course she is," She chuckles, turning to Zoe. "I'm sure you've heard how incredibly mouthy and in your face my twin sister is, right?"

"Someone may have told me a story or two in the past," Zoe replies, smiling in my direction for a brief moment. "Sounds like I have some competition on the best friend front though, Naoms. Surprising seen as kids give you the fear,"

"Piss off," I shoot back quickly. "They do not,"

"You can't stand that little group of kids that live in our street," she continues with Emily's attention. "Last Halloween she got really pissed off with them and made us sit with the lights off so they wouldn't knock our door,"

"Naomi, did you really?" Emily laughs, cuddling into my shoulder slightly, I feel her lips on my skin for a brief few seconds. "That's really cruel,"

"They are annoying spoilt little brats," I offer up as some sort of an explanation, taking another mouthful of wine. "Anyway, you know what I'm like with kids,"

"I thought I did," She tells me. "But then I've seen you with Liv this week,"

"Yeah well, Oliva is different," She was Emily's for a start.

"She's taken quite a shine to you, I'm not looking forward to telling her you have to go home soon," I open my mouth to reply but before any words form on my lips, Emily continues. "But I guess now you're her new best friend, it sort of gives you a reason to come back and visit, you know, besides your Mum and Kieran,"

"Best friend?"

"Chloe and Rebecca have been pushed aside," She says, we both laugh. She really was the cutest kid. "Apparently you are way more funnier,"

"Well I have fancied myself as a bit of a comedian actually," I smile lightly, trailing off when I feel her fingers softly trace circles in the palm of my hand. Zoe was momentarily engrossed in her phone, dirty texts from Cook I guess, going by the colour her cheeks have turned. She predictably made excuses to sneak off for a few moments and I watch her leave knowingly before I shuffle across the seat to be a little closer to Emily. The sweet scent of her perfume gets caught up in my nostrils and it takes me back years, I can't believe she still uses the same. It was always my favourite. "I do have one more, rather important and quite breathtaking reason to come back, you know?"

"Really?" She grins knowingly, biting down on her lip, something I always found so infuriatingly sexy. She knew it and was playing on it. "Breathtaking, huh?"

"Unbelievably so," I lean forward, she lingers her lips close to mine and it makes my breath hitch in my throat. "You look really, really sexy tonight,"

"Naomi, listen,"

"Hey Emily, sorry to interrupt," Brandon appeared suddenly and I shuffled back from Emily a little, realising I was practically on top of her. Impeccable timing. "I know it's your night off but there's a supplier on the phone,"

"Can't you deal with it, Bran?"

"I did tell them it was your night off and you were spending it in the company of a gorgeous woman," he smiles cheekily and I find myself giggling at his blatant attempt at showing off his charm. He was pretty much everything Emily told me he was. Handsome, charming, well mannered. He was her best friend. It was clear why. It made me feel better that Emily had people like him around. "But they asked for the boss,"

"Okay, alright," she sighs, turning to me. "Sorry, I've just gotta go deal with this,"

"It's fine Em, go on," I nod forward, towards Brandon. "I'll get another round of drinks in,"

"I watch her walk off in the direction of her office, quite simply struggling to take my eyes from here until she's out of sight. That's something which has only ever happened to me with Emily. I'd been on dates but felt nothing compared to what I've rediscovered feeling in the last week in particular. With her gone and Zoe more than likely chatting no good with Cook, I make my way towards the bar on my own. It was pretty crowded, a group of drunken rowdy lads take up most of the space, so I stay standing for a few minutes as they near enough buy the whole bar.

"Hi," I felt a hand brush my shoulder and I turn, coming face to face with a smiling brunette. Was I supposed to know her? Another friend of Emily's perhaps? I wasn't sure but remained polite by replying. The volume of the music went up a notch, so she leans forward slightly before talking again. "I've seen you in here a lot lately, I've been trying to pluck up some courage to come over and speak to you,"

"You've been watching me?"

"For a while, yeah. It's kind of hard not to seeing as you're so beautiful," I catch her smile at me before she leans forward to speak again. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Erm, well, I'm actually,"

"Go on, it's just a drink, nothing else," She smiles again and I nod, accepting the offer. I perch myself on one of the bar stools and order a white wine. "I don't usually buy girls drinks before learning their name,"

"Naomi," I respond, glancing back across towards my table. Still no sign of Zoe.

"Alisha," She tells me. I glance over again. Still no sign of Emily either. "So, what brings you all the way to Cyprus?"

"Visiting my Mum," I say simply, swirling the alcohol around in my glass. "You?"

"Attempting to get over the biggest mistake of my life," She follows, I feel myself frown slightly. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to continue but she does so anyway. "I'm married. Well, I was married. My Wife then decided she didn't want to play happy families, at least not with me so she fucked off and four weeks later, here I am,"

"Sorry," I offer my sympathy. "Relationships can really, really fuck you over. I should know,"

"You've been hurt too?"

"No. I'm usually the one doing the fucking over,"

"You don't seem the type," She says and I feel myself looking at her for seconds before I laugh. "Sorry I just mean, well, you seem really nice and... Fuck I should just stop talking shouldn't I?"

"No, it's okay," I still laugh, I wasn't quite used to this. "I made one mistake, the biggest one I'm ever likely to make, it lost me everything. I'm not a bad person, I'm just a fucking idiot," I finish my drink quickly and reach into my purse, taking out a note. I'm pretty sure she's on the verge of asking me out somewhere else but I wasn't going to be that idiot again. She seemed sweet and she did look nice but she wasn't Emily. She wasn't even close. "Listen, I'm really flattered by your attention and everything but I have a girlfriend and,"

"Girlfriend? I actually said it.

"Oh. Oh right, erm, sorry I didn't know," She stutters, her face flushing with embarrassment. "God, I feel like a bit of a tit now,"

"It's alright, don't worry about it," I smile and slide the money across the bar. "I owe you a drink,"

At least fifteen minutes pass before Zoe returns to our table. The knowing smile plastered all across her face tells me everything and we briefly chat about Cook and my experience of being chatted up at the bar as we share our drinks. Emily still hasn't returned, so after one more mouthful of wine, I decide to go off and see what's keeping her. I quietly knock her office door and after receiving no reply, I enter thinking she may still be on the phone to her supplier.

She isn't. I find her sitting behind her desk, a glass of vodka in her hand. I ignore the frown taking over my face and plaster a smile on instead.

"Hey, I was wondering what was taking you so long, why you hiding in here?" I click her office door shut behind me and walk towards her when I get no response. "What's wrong?"

"Who was that at the bar?" She asks eventually, after several seconds of silence.

"I dunno," I shrug, sitting on the edge of the desk. "Just some girl,"

"Just some girl? I saw you talking, laughing with her,"

"Yeah I ended up with a free drink," I chuckle but she doesn't. "Emily?"

"It just looked cosy,"

"Is someone a little bit jealous?" I smirk, reaching to take her hand in mine. "She only bought me a drink,"

"Which would of let her think you were interested," She tells me, sighing loudly afterwards. She removes my hand from hers and stands from her chair. "I don't know why I'm jealous anyway, you'll be back in England on Friday and I'm sure you'll have the pick of girls there,"

"What?" I almost laugh but with the serious look on Emily's face, I decided against it. However many vodkas she'd had back here, they were starting to take affect. I step forward, gently tugging her body close to mine. I slip my hands onto her waist and then round onto her lower back, stroking her skin there in a way I know loves. "Em, that's bullshit. I don't want the pick of everyone,"

"But you could,"

"How many of them have you had?" I nod towards the vodka bottle sitting on her desk. She shrugs a little. It would always affect her more quickly than any other drink. I remember that from when we were teens. "I wasn't interested in her, I'm not interested in anyone except the woman I'm looking at now,"

"Really?" Her mouth curves into a light smile and I place my left hand onto her cheek.

"You're the most beautiful woman in here tonight and ever since I got here, I've thought about nothing else other than how lucky I am that I get to go home with you later,"

"You're coming back with me?"

"Well yeah," I laugh, my thumb tracing her cheek. "Only if you want me to?"

"I do," She nods, I lean forward, brushing my lips lightly against hers. "It's just,"

"What Em?"

"I want you to come back with me and not leave," She says quickly, so quickly I'm not sure my ears pick it up properly. She removes my hand that was settled on her cheek and clasps it in her own, entwining our fingers. "I want you to move here,"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Once again, thank you so much for the kind reviews you are leaving. I really do appreciate every single one &amp; it means the world you guys are sticking with this. **

"Say something,"

She nervously pleads with me to say something, to say anything. I hadn't managed to speak for a number of seconds and it was most unlike me. I could count on one hand the number of times I ended up lost for words, it didn't happen that often. I always have something to say about everything, funnily enough, Emily would be one of the first people to say that very thing about me. 'I never want to shut my mouth-ism' she used to call it. A smile almost flashes across my lips when I think back to her saying that countless times in college.

Without a single flicker of doubt in my mind, this was by far the biggest, most important question Emily had ever put to me. I guess that explains why I'm rooted to the spot, struggling to form a sentence together. Inside my head, all I'm screaming back at her is the right answer but when I open my mouth, it doesn't come out. Nothing does for a couple more seconds.

"You er.. You really want me to move here? To Cyprus" I stutter somewhat, flickering my gaze between our entwined fingers and her beautiful eyes that have done nothing but drink me in all night.

"Okay Naoms, I'm not gonna lie, I was sort of hoping you'd say something a little bit better than that," She laughs a little, reaching up with her free hand, she gently places it on my left cheek and strokes her thumb along my face. "I love you. I've always loved you and no matter what you say next, whether it's yes or no that won't change,"

"Emily," It's all I manage to muster as her loving declaration, coupled with our contact makes my stomach flip uncontrollably. I'd never tire of hearing those words from those lips. Especially because not too long ago, I believed I'd never be lucky enough to ever hear them again.

"I know what I'm asking you. I know it's a big deal and I know it's crazy because two weeks ago, we hadn't seen each other for six whole years but none of that matters,"

"Six years because of me, Emily. Because of what I did to us,"

"I don't want to talk about that anymore," She insists, unexpectedly placing a soft kiss on my lips. It's brief. So brief I hardly have any time to properly feel it. She gently rests her forehead on mine and does nothing but watch me for a moment. "You really have to stop punishing yourself, you know that?"

"I don't know how," I'm not sure I ever have.

"Well, for a start, you could focus on now," She states simply, I feel her fingers slip under the fabric of my shirt, eventually settling on my waist after dancing across my stomach. "Focus on me," Her whisper against my lips sends a shiver up my spine, one that she notices because she smirks straight away, knowing exactly what effect she's having on me.

"I've done nothing but focus on you since I got here," It was near impossible to focus on anything else. She was absolutely breath taking, as usual. Unashamedly, I'd acted like a horny teenager since we arrived, practically eye fucking her at every available opportunity. I'm not sure she knew and if she did, she hadn't let on. "I can't take my eyes off you and as for my hands,"

"Hey, cheeky," She giggles in that infectious way I love all too much, my wandering hands slipping down onto her backside. Before saying anything else, I lean in, capturing her lips with mine. I draw her in, returning the kiss I had received just previously, making sure it lasts longer than hers too. I nip her bottom lip in between before we break. "Has anyone ever told you it's rude to keep a girl waiting?"

"Nope. Never," I smirk cheekily.

"You can tell me if I'm putting too much pressure on you with all this," She adds seriously.

"Pressure?"

"If you stay, it's not just me you're taking on anymore. There's Olivia too," She begins to explain. "I know you've been getting on great with her, I haven't seen her this way with anyone but she can be difficult at times, she's hard work and I don't want to make you feel like you have to do anything or give up anything,"

"Emily, shhhh," I hush her, stopping her in mid sentence. Lifting her hand in mine, I trace my fingers up and down hers before clasping them together. "I know you're a package, the best package I've ever known,"

"Most people have run a mile when they've found out about Liv,"

"I'm not most people,"

"I know," She grins, chewing her lip.

"I want you Emily, I want everything that comes with you. Olivia, your pain in the ass Sister, your overbearing Mother, everything," I say seriously but I frown when Emily lets a little bit of laughter escape her lips. "What's funny?"

"I just remembered the old you. All scared of commitment and talk of babies," She giggles, closing the small gap between us. She kisses me again, much more passionate than before. It leaves me breathless.

"What was that for?"

"I was just making sure this was all real and I wasn't dreaming,"

"You definitely aren't dreaming Em but we better make double sure huh?" I smile against her lips, enjoying a few more seconds of kissing her in a way I would never tire of. Afterwards, I place my arms around her shoulders. "My Mum is going to be fucking ecstatic when I tell her I'll be using my room a lot more often. You've no idea how long she's been at me to move here,"

"You'd stay at your Mum's?"

"Well yeah,"

"When I asked you to move here, I meant, move here and move in with me,"

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Christ Naoms. You really aren't good at this, are you?" She laughs at me. "I'm not sure you've noticed but I have plenty of spare rooms at mine,"

"Ah yes, Fitch mansions," I tease back.

"Uh huh. I'll even let you choose your own, what more does a girl want?"

"Where's the gorgeous red head sleeping?" I wink, placing a teasing kiss on the corner of Emily's smiling mouth. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive," She confirms. "Where's the sense in you sleeping in an empty bed at your Mum's and me being alone when we could be together?"

"I don't want to feel like you have to rush anything. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to take things slow, I'd totally understand,"

"I've just asked you to move here, Naomi. I think I'm way past the taking things slowly stage," She laughs afterwards. "Anyway, we're both in this now for the long haul, aren't we?"

"Of course," As far as I was concerned, this what it. Emily and me. How it should of always been before I stupidly thrown us off track.

"Then why waste more time? I think we've done enough of that our whole lives," She whispers, stroking my cheek. "We've always been right, me and you. I want to fall asleep with you and I want to wake every morning with you there next to me, snoring your head off in that cute way you do,"

"Are you fucking shitting me? I don't snore," I protest strongly and quickly, which only makes her laugh harder and louder. "At least I don't sleep with my mouth hanging open,"

"You're such a liar,"

"You were drooling last night," I tease, biting my lip. "And this morning, a little bit,"

"It didn't stop you watching me, did it?" She smirks, a satisfying smirk.

"It didn't, it's kinda cute actually,"

"You've always watched me sleep, it creeps me out a lot less than it used to," She giggles and I playfully pretend to wriggle from her grasp in a huff. "Naomi, you know I'm joking,"

"I'm sleeping on the right side of the bed," I announce suddenly, smiling instantly when her beautiful, heart stopping grin fills her face. I'd always slept on the right side of any bed we had ever shared. Even in the last few years I'd fall asleep on that particular side, despite having the whole bed to myself. It just became habit, I guess. "Getting on that flight two weeks ago is fast becoming the best thing I've ever done,"

"If you move in with me, I'll make sure that becomes the best thing you've ever done,"

"Is that a promise, Miss Fitch?"

"Uh huh," She grins, lightly kissing my lips. I envelope her in the biggest of hugs, enjoying our embrace as much as I should. I nuzzle into her neck, pulling her body close, pressing mine up against hers. "We should really head back out there, Zoe will be waiting on our news,"

"Waiting?" I ask, frowning as I pull out of her embrace.

"I asked her if she thought it was a good idea, it was Zoe who actually persuaded me to do it because I almost changed my mind,"

"Why?"

"Scared of you saying no," She says, linking her arms around the back of my neck as the familiar grin washes across her face. "She basically insisted that wasn't going to happen though,"

"Yeah she's got this crazy idea in her head that I'm still madly in love with you or something," I almost laugh in between. "I guess she could be right,"

"Stop teasing me," She begs, nudging me playfully. "That spare room can be all yours if you really want it to be, you know?"

"Emily, you really shouldn't say things you don't mean," I giggle at her, stroking some hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "I've been madly in love with you since we were twelve or something,"

"Twelve?!"

"Yeah. I know I didn't always show it, especially in the beginning. I was so horrible to you but it was only because you scared the shit out of me," I start then stop, still running my thumb across her cheek. "You're the first person I ever loved,"

"Vodka and soppy talk equals Fitch tears, you know that don't you?"

"Hmm- probably best I leave the soppy talk for later then," I decide, reaching to take her hand in mine. "So, would my beautiful girlfriend like to accompany me back to the bar?"

"I'd love to," She answers, gently pulling on my hand to lead me towards her office door. "I've really missed hearing you call me that,"


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N- Once again, thank you kindly for the comments, PM's suggestions given to me over the last few chapters. I really do appreciate every comment you lovely people give me. This is going to reach it's natural conclusion soon. I fear I've maybe rushed to that point and made it a bit fairytale-ish... However, those who have stuck with me deserve to read the last remaining chapters. Hope you enjoy. Now on with it..._

"You're really cute when you get all jealous,"

I whisper bringing an end to the silence that had comfortably fallen around us in the last ten minutes. I prop myself up on my elbow, tracing soft circles on Emily's bare stomach as she stays watching me. Her hair is messed and her cheeks flush but it didn't ease the tingle over my whole body when I peered down at her. She always had this incredibly irresistible post sex look about her and it always made me want her more and more.

"I wasn't jealous," She claims, keeping her face straight and her eyes on me. "I wasn't,"

"You're such a shit liar, Em. You were about to go back into that bar and claw her eyes out," We both laugh and I shuffle my body closer, pressing it up against the warmth of hers. I swoop down, kissing her lips once then twice, the second slightly longer and more wanting than the first. I stroke her cheek afterwards, my thumb caressing the same spot over and over again. "Joking aside, I'm never ever going to hurt you again,"

"I know that,"

"Do you though?" I ask seriously. "I hurt you so much before, I wouldn't blame you if you had doubts about everything, about me,"

"I don't have doubts," She responds, tangling her fingers through my hair. "I just... It's nothing, it doesn't matter,"

"No go on, tell me, what is it?"

"I just... I really need you to promise me something,"

"Anything,"

"The pain I felt, the stuff I went through, I can't go through that again, not now I have Liv, I won't do that to her," She explains, the tone of her voice changing. I know she isn't finished, I know not to speak so I keep silent and wait for her to continue, which she does. "I'm not naive enough to think that all this will be perfect for us, we'll fight over stupid stuff, my job takes up a lot of my time, not to mention Olivia but just promise, promise me that no matter what's thrown at us, we'll come through it because now I've got you back, I really couldn't lose you all over again,"

"Hey, shhh," I hush, sliding myself back down onto the bed, settling my head on her pillow, instead of my own. I looked into her eyes for a split second and could see they were on the verge of being soaked with tears. Seeing her so vulnerable and knowing I was to blame, made my heart ache in my chest. "You're not going to lose me, okay? Never,"

"No matter how hard things get sometimes,"

"No matter what," I repeat softly. "We'll bicker, I'll probably do things to piss you off sometimes but I'm never ever going to run out on you, I won't fuck this up again because how I feel for you, I can't imagine ever feeling that for anyone else,"

"You haven't promised," She says, smiling lightly as her fingers clasp around mine.

"I promise," I grin, leaning a few inches forward to gift her with a loving kiss, my top lip teasing hers briefly before I linger. "I promise, I promise, I promise,"

"Naomi," She giggles loudly, playfully pushing my face away from hers. "You're such an idiot sometimes,"

"Jesus, that's fucking charmin', ain't it? You've never lost the ability to make a girl feel special Fitch,"

"You're my idiot," She announces, my smile grows massively and I'm fully aware that now, I probably am looking like a bit of a fool. I feel her hand snake round to the back of my neck, her fingers twirling a round a few strands of my hair. "Two weeks ago when I saw you, I really wanted to hate you,"

"Hmmm," I muse for a moment. I remember the look on her face when she told me to go, more painfully, I remember the feeling in my gut. It was like someone had repeatedly punched me there until I couldn't breathe.

"I'm glad you came back to me," She confesses, cuddling her body closer to mine. Her right leg drapes over mine, her hand rests on my stomach, her fingers tease around my belly button. The warmth of her skin pressed up against mine brings back so much familiar feeling. I used to adore these moments, now I can say I still do. I definitely took it all for granted before. "Did you really know you loved me all those years ago?"

"Uh huh, I remember the day I knew for sure,"

"Tell me about it,"

"Really?" I question, peering down at her. She nods, her eyes closing over. "We went to that really lame house party. I remember getting there and everyone from class was huddled around Katie, talking some bullshit about boys or something, I didn't stick around to listen much because I came looking for you,"

"How did you know I was there?"

"I didn't," I answer. "I guess I just hoped that once you found out I was going to be there, you'd be there too,"

"It's pretty much the only reason I let Katie drag me along," She laughs, we both do.

"I found you alone in the garden. First thought was how beautiful you looked, you made this clenching feeling in my chest, I didn't understand it before then. I just knew I always wanted to be near you so I sat with you,"

"You didn't speak for ten minutes," She giggles infectiously. God, I love that. We just sat in silence for a bit, sharing a cigarette.

"You made me nervous," I admit with a smile. A lot of the time she still does. "I didn't know what to say,"

"People usually start with hello," She teases me, her fingers outlining my face. "I'll never forget the overwhelming urge I had to kiss you that night,"

Emily moved first and I liked it. It confirmed everything I felt. Katie ruined it of course. No sooner had Emily kissed me for the first time, her Sister appeared and made her feelings known. Everything was aimed at me, I was the 'manipulating bitch' who was trying to confuse Emily. That brought an abrupt end to that night but I went home and knew I couldn't wait to see her again. I don't think a day has ever passed since then where Emily hasn't entered my thoughts at some point.

"I've got an overwhelming urge to kiss you now," I say before doing just that. Capturing her lips with mine, I draw her in and deepen the kiss I'd basically craved since our last. This was the thing about Emily. I could never get enough. We break and she returns to her previous position, head on my shoulder and arm draped across my body. I sigh contently. "What time will Olivia be back?"

"Katie's bringing her round early, about nine I think. Jake has planned some romantic getaway or something, it's their two year anniversary soon," She explains, grinning massively afterwards. "Olivia is gonna be so excited that you're staying,"

"You think so?" I ask, my eyebrow raising.

"She hates when you go as it is,"

"Yeah but it's always just been you and her, it's totally different me staying here all the time,"

"Naomi," She hushes, placing her finger to my lips. "She adores you. I've never seen her like this with anyone before. It'll be okay, trust me,"

"I do. Do you want me to be there with you when you tell her?"

"I'd really like it if you were," She asks and I immediately agree. "I'd rather talk to Katie on my own though, if that's okay?"

"Seen as I already know what she's gonna say, I guess that's okay," I laugh lightly, readjusting the sheet around both our bodies. "You're crazy, it's far too soon, I'll hurt you again, all the predictable Katie Fitch specials that I've heard before. You should call your Mum, let her join in, I'm willing to bet she'll add the 'she'll fuck you up again' line,"

"I think we'll just deal with my Sister first,"

"Probably best," I agree, chewing on my lip where the taste of my favourite red head still lingers. "Not sure I could deal with both on the same day, even if your Mum is miles away,"

Ten more minutes passed before the night caught up with Emily. She fell asleep pretty quickly, huddled up into my shoulder as her light breath tickles my neck. I stay still for a while, ensuring she's properly into a slumber before quietly and carefully slipping out of bed. I search in the dark for a pair of loose shorts and a vest, pulling them on as I leave the bedroom, silently closing the door behind me. I squint my eyes trying to readjust them to the light before padding down the spiral stairs into the front room then through to the kitchen.

Zoe wasn't asleep either. She left the club with us and shared another couple of drinks here. It was quite late when we opted for bed and Emily practically insisted my friend stayed over in one of the spare rooms.

"Hey," I greet her, frowning slightly. "I thought you'd be asleep, I hope we didn't wake you,"

"You didn't, don't worry," She signals towards the pot of tea she seems to have just made. I nod gratefully, slipping onto the seat by the breakfast bar. After pouring, she slides the mug of hot tea over towards me. "Why aren't you blissfully asleep with Em? I could of sworn she was doing her very best to tire you out before,"

"Sorry," I laugh at her predictable wink, sipping at my tea. "I may have started that,"

"Hardly surprising," She comments, clutching her hands around her mug. "You couldn't keep your eyes off her before. This house is fucking mint,"

"Yeah, it's pretty fucking awesome," I smile, unable to think anything in this moment, other than how proud I am of Emily that she has worked so hard for everything she now has. "Are you sure you don't mind me staying here?"

"I'll miss you," She answers suddenly, throwing a weakened grin in my direction. "But you should be here. Everything for you is here, fuck shitty old Bristol, why would you remotely even consider going back there?"

"It's been home," I reply simply. "Do you think I'm rushing into this?"

"Normally I'd say yes," She starts truthfully. I knew there was more to come. "But, it's not like you're walking into this with your eyes shut, is it? It's Emily, it's everything you've ever bloody wanted since you were at school. I think you're doing the right thing,"

"I'll pay you next month's rent on the flat for leaving you in the shit,"

"No you won't. You need every penny you own now you have a kid to provide for," I know she's teasing, in that all too predictable way she does. I drink some more tea and we keep chatting for a few more minutes until it's done. "Right, I'm off to bed in my overly spacious room for the night,"

"Thanks Zo',"

"For what?" She frowns after placing a friendly kiss on my cheek.

"Being a really fucking good friend. I owe you,"

"Ewww. Don't be a soppy twat, Naoms," She laughs at me, this time placing a kiss on the top of my head. "Now get yourself back to bed before that lovely lady of yours wakes and finds you elsewhere. I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

"Yeah. Goodnight,"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- Another chapter closer to the end. Join me on a little trip back into the mind of Emily Fitch...**

Waking up to a sleeping Naomi was different this morning. Good different. In fact, bloody brilliant different. For the first time since she had been staying over, my first thought wasn't Naomi going back to England. I didn't quietly question when or if I'd see her again and the unbearable feeling of dread that had crippled me the last few mornings was replaced by a somewhat giddy feeling I hadn't experienced for as long as I could remember. She was staying, staying with me. The piece of jigsaw that I lost six years ago, I had back and despite their being new segments, Naomi still slotted in perfectly to complete the puzzle.

I spend most of my early morning doing nothing other than watch over her sleeping peacefully. It made a welcome change to be awake before her. Roles were usually reversed, I'd lost count of the amount of times I'd woken to find her watching me sleep. I softly trace my fingertips up and down her arm that's closest to me, smiling slightly when she stirs briefly.

She doesn't wake properly and I realise it's nearing nine o'clock. I carefully slip out from underneath the bed sheet, being sure I don't wake her. A tricky challenge when her arm has been comfortably draped over my torso for hours. I shower quickly and re enter my bedroom with my hair up in a towel and a somewhat smaller one almost fully covering my body. I creep across my bedroom floor, searching through my drawers for some underwear when two arms wrap themselves comfortably around my waist.

"Hmm. In all my time in Cyprus I can honestly say that's the most stunning view I've seen yet," her lips press lightly against my ear. I giggle instantly, leaning back into her body.

"You're such a perv," I comment, twisting my body around so we're now facing each other. Straight away she leans in, placing a soft welcoming kiss on my lips. I could defintely get used to this. "I thought you were still asleep,"

"I heard the water running," She says, running her hands from my shoulders, down my arms, teasing the outline of the towel wrapped around my body. "A little bit disappointed about the lack of invite, I must say,"

"Next time," I promise, clutching at my towel, barely keeping it in place. She gives me one of her highly amused looks. "What? I didn't realise I picked up a small towel,"

"Uh huh, sure," She grins, biting her lip before leaning in towards my neck. I feel her teeth graze my skin, her lips tease upwards near my earlobe. "You'd look great without it,"

"Naomi," I instinctively groan, enjoying her attention. For a moment, I throw my head back, allowing her more access to my throat, where she is already setting about leaving her mark on me. "Naomi. Katie will be here any second with Liv. I can't, we can't,"

"At least if she found us, you wouldn't need to have that chat,"

"Jesus. Don't even joke about that," I say, trying my very best not to laugh. I briefly peck Naomi's lips and playfully push her from me. "Go on, get dressed, I'll even do you up some breakfast if you're quick,"

After finishing off getting myself ready for the day, I made my way down into the kitchen where Naomi's friend Zoe was waiting. I had almost forgot she stayed over last night, a mixture of the fact she was an extremely quiet guest and the fact I'd consumed some wine and vodka the reason behind my forgetfulness. For a while, we chat over a pot of freshly made coffee then I set about cooking the bacon and eggs for breakfast. Naomi joins us several minutes later and the three of us tuck into the food together, talking and laughing about different moments from last night.

"That was wonderful Emily, thank you," Zoe comments first, settling the cutlery on her empty plate.

"You're welcome,"

"Oh no you don't," Naomi jumps from her seat before I get out of mine. She takes the empty plates from me, stacking them together. "You cooked, so I'll clean up,"

"You really don't have to,"

"Have you banged your head or something?" Zoe laughs, looking from Naomi to me then back to Naomi. "We've lived together for years, I think I've seen you wash up twice,"

"Three times actually," Naomi comments, poking her tongue out. I laugh loudly at the pair of them. "I would have a go at you for making me sound so terrible in front of a girl I'm trying to impress but it's Emily and she knows exactly what I'm like,"

"That's true," I steal a kiss from her cheek when she brushes past me. "But it means you don't have to try and impress me, at least not by doing some washing up,"

I say that but she does so anyway, washing up a few plates and some cutlery before making another pot of coffee. Naomi barely sits herself back at the table when Katie arrives with a predictably over excited Olivia who tackles her immediately and as usual, the swell in my heart matches the gleeful grin on my face. I'm not sure I could have ever dreamed that they would get on so well, especially so quickly.

"Excuse me you little terror, where's my cuddles huh?" I stretch my arms out and she wriggles off Naomi's knee and jumps onto mine. She giggles cutely when I kiss her cheek several times. "I've missed you munchkin,"

"I was only gone one night silly," She says innocently, making Naomi and Zoe laugh lightly.

"How was she?" I ask, turning to my unusually quiet Sister. She was too busy shooting Naomi predictable daggers from across the room. I clear my throat to get her attention back. "Good, I hope,"

"As gold," She answers, ruffling up Liv's hair. "Couldn't wait to get home though, could you?"

"Nope," She says simply. "Did you sleep over with my Mummy, Naomi?"

"Erm," Naomi stutters sending me an unsure glance. Despite being an innocent kid, Olivia sure did know how to make a room full feel ridiculously awkward.

"Yeah sweetie, Naomi stayed here," I answer, sending a reassuring smile back in Naomi's direction.

"See, Auntie Kay, I told you my Mummy likes it when Naomi has a sleepover,"

See what I mean about awkward?

Katie's pissed off expression dominates her face, she manages some sort of forced smile for Olivia's sake but no sooner has she shown it, she basically orders me into the front room before stomping off.

"As you probably gathered that was my delightful twin Sister," I sigh, turning from Zoe to concerned looking Naomi. "It'll be fine, we knew she'd be like this,"

"She's going to try and get you to change your mind,"

"Probably," I admit. I knew she'd definitely try. "Doesn't mean I'm going to," I want to lean in and reassuringly kiss her but I'm all too mindful of Olivia's presence and choose not to. It wasn't the right time to cross that bridge quite yet. "Will you watch Liv while I go sort this out?"

"You don't have to ask," She smiles at me and nods. "Of course I will,"

With that, I leave Olivia telling stories to Naomi and Zoe and find my Sister waiting in the front room. She's got her back to me but from her stance I can tell she's about to enter Katie Fitch bitch mode. When it came to a certain blonde, she just couldn't help herself.

"You've done it haven't you?" She puts to me, I frown, questioning what she means before she comes away from the window she was staring out of. "You've asked her to move here, it's written all over your face. Jesus Christ, Em. Just when I think you can't get anymore stupid,"

"If you're just going to go into bitch mode, I'd rather you just fucked off, isn't your perfect boyfriend taking you somewhere to celebrate your perfect relationship?" As it turns out, I can enter my own bitch mode.

"Don't be a cunt, Em. It doesn't suit you half as much," She tells me, taking a seat on my cornered sofa. "I'm on your side. I'm looking out for you because I love you,"

"So accept this," I almost plead to her, perching myself next to where she's sat. "Even if you don't like it, accept it because it's what I want. Please Katie, it means so much to me,"

"You're fucking deluded if you think Campbell is going to give up everything to play second Mummy to Olivia,"

"She's giving up everything to move here,"

"I'm telling you Em, this will all end in tears," She tells me. "What's the betting those tears will be yours, again?"

"It's different this time,"

"Really?"

"Yes really,"

"How do you even know that?" Katie questions forcefully. "You've spent two weeks with her after six years of being apart,"

"I just know. We're grown up, we're not stupid kids anymore,"

"That's no excuse for what she did to you,"

"Of course it isn't," I knew that. "But I know Naomi, I still know her better than anyone. She made a mistake, that mistake didn't mean she loved me any less,"

"No, it meant she was a selfish stupid bitch. It meant she ruined the one chance anyone should get with my Sister,"

"Shouldn't that be for me to decide?" I ask her quietly, attempting to soften the conversation. "I know you're trying to protect me but this is my choice, it's my life,"

"It's Olivia's life too,"

"I know," I nod in agreement. From the moment Olivia was born, I'd put her first. I've only ever wanted the best for my little girl and so far I'd be pretty confident in saying I've provided that for her. "You haven't seen them together, Katie. Olivia adores her,"

"She's only known her five minutes," She tuts.

"Yeah and already she loves her. I've never seen Olivia like this with anyone before,"

"She's just a little kid, they love anyone who shows them a bit of fun,"

"Liv's never been like that and you know it," I hit back irritated that she wasn't really listening to what I was saying. Partly because this was typically stubborn Katie but mostly because I knew she hated hearing me being right. "Look how long it took her to get used to Jake. She wasn't sure of him for weeks, remember? She just clicked with Naomi. You saw that for yourself ten minutes ago,"

"It's all she talked about last night you know? Naomi this, Naomi that, it bloody pissed me off, " Katie admits a few seconds later, a flicker of a smile appearing on her lips when I chuckle. "If Naomi even thinks about hurting you again or Liv, I swear,"

"She won't," I interrupt quickly. "Katie, it's always been her. I love her,"

"I know," She admits with a sigh. "Fuck knows why though,"

"I could tell you," I jokingly suggest, nudging her shoulder playfully to further ease the tension that we'd built up before.

"Eurgh, don't you dare," She says, pulling a somewhat disgusted face. We both laugh but she stops first, clasping hold of my left hand. "All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy, Em. You know that, don't you?"

"I know. The last few days, it's been the happiest I've been for a long time,"

"I have noticed,"

"That's because of Naomi. I know you don't want to hear that but it's true,"

"I've noticed that too," She admits, squeezing my hand in hers then sighing deeply afterwards. "I'm not just suddenly going to be best friends with her or anything. We won't be going out for drinks or dinner and she's got a heck of a lot to prove to me,"

"But?"

"She's what you want, nothing I say is going to change how you feel. So if you're sure it's what you want then I'll accept it,"

"Really?"

"I just said so once, please don't make me say it again," She rolls her eyes at me.

"Thank you," I throw myself at her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you so much,"

"Alright lezzer, get off," She laughs, pushing me out of our embrace. "I'm no good at this heart to heart bullshit,"

"I think you're better than you think you are,"

"Keep it between us though, yeah? Got a rep to protect," She winks, I laugh. "I better go. I told Jake I'd only be ten minutes and I left him to finish packing our bags, potential for disaster right there but listen, Naomi doesn't escape that easily, I'll be wanting a talk with her when I'm back,"

"Katie, please,"

"It's just the simple, hurt my Sister I'll hurt your face chat, Naomi shouldn't be too unfamiliar with them," She smirks but my refusal to even crack a smile makes her wipe it from her face. "Relax, Em. I just want to make sure she's going to look after you both, doing my Sisterly duties and all that. You don't have to worry about anything, I promise,"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- once again, thanks for the reviews people. I always love reading them. Sorry for the little delay in getting this next chapter up, I've been suffering from a bit of writers block and couldn't seem to get this right. I'm blaming that for the reason it's so short as well but I may just make it up to you all in the next chapter ... *cough* smut *cough* ;) Hope you enjoy this for now...**

"You'll text me as soon as you land yeah?"

"Yes," Zoe typically laughs at me, tightening her arms around my shoulders for a moment before pulling out of our embrace. To be fair to her, I had asked her the same question a fair few times since we left my Mum's apartment to travel to the airport in order for her to catch the flight back to England. It felt weird, knowing I wasn't going back with her. Two weeks ago, I was over at the arrival gates, ready to begin my two week break in the sun and now I'm at the departures as I should be, except I'm not stepping on the plane as I once assumed. "Jesus. There isn't gonna be any tears is there, Naoms? You know I don't do all the soppy shit,"

"No. No tears," I smiled my best smile and despite the emotions I was feeling, I wasn't going to let them surface. She wouldn't thank me for it. "I best not start on the, 'you're my best friend and I'm really going to miss you' speech then,"

"Don't you fucking dare," She warns playfully. "Anyway, I'll be back as soon as you've set a date for the wedding,"

"Oh piss right off," I laugh, pushing her shoulder. "Anyway, if that ever happens, I'll be sure to write the invite to you, Cook and Cook junior,"

"Hilarious," She replies straight faced, trying her very best not to show any signs of laughter or smiles. However much she couldn't resist teasing me, it always worked both ways and since I found out about her little crush on Cook, I more often than not used it to my advantage.

"Is he still picking you up from the airport?"

"Yeah," She nods, I grin. It made me feel less guilty about staying here, knowing Zoe had Cook around.

"He better look after you,"

"Naoms,"

"I'm serious Zo, he's the Brother I never had and everything but if he's even a little bit of a cock to you, I'm coming back to kick his ass, he knows it,"

"It's usually me protecting you," She smiles at me.

"Well it's about time roles reversed ain't it? In all seriousness, I don't think I have anything to worry about with you two, he's liked you from day one,"

"We haven't even technically been on our first date yet," She laughs.

"Oh please, you've wanted each other for ages, it won't take long, especially now I'm not around the flat. Which reminds me, in the bottom drawer next to my bed, there's a small sealed box under some old shirts, it's just got some photographs and something of Emily's that I kept, can you send it over?"

"Of course. I've got the list of things you asked for as well, anything else you've forgotten, you can let me know before I send it,"

"Great. Thanks,"

"You aren't getting rid of me that easy though, you know," She comments, trailing her hand luggage across the airport floor to a couple of empty seats. "Your Mum's already told me I'm welcome anytime, Emily too,"

"Well, that's because you are," I answer, sitting myself down on the less than comfortable chair. "Next summer, you're definitely coming over to spend a couple of weeks with us, Cook too, I know Emily would love to see him again. We've got plenty room, so you could stay with us and all you'd need is flights,"

"Ah yes, at Fitch mansions. I'm telling you Naoms, you've landed right on your feet with Emily. I mean, she's successful, she's clearly not short of a penny or two, what with the big fancy house and flash car, plus she's friggin' gorgeous. I mean I would, if I was, you know," She winks, grinning cheekily at me. I giggle at her, giving her a gentle shove before her face turns into a more serious, thoughtful one. "Joking aside, you are definitely doing the right thing by staying here. You deserve to be happy, especially after all that shit with Lucie,"

"Long forgotten," I insist, she smiles once more. She really could never stand her, however much she tried, for me. "It's always been Emily,"

"You old romantic sod,"

I sit for thirty minutes more, casually chatting over coffee before the call is made for her flight. I stay sitting still for seconds afterwards whilst my departing best friend double checks her bag for all her needed flight information. She stands first, clicking up the handle on her luggage.

"Come 'ere then,"

"I thought you don't do all the soppy shit?" I question with a slight grin, raising my eyebrow before she looks at me predictably.

"I'm making an exception just this once," She laughs, pulling me into a tight, friendly embrace. I cuddle her back, promising that we'll Skype at least once a week, insisting that even though I'm here, I'll always be there for her like it's always been. Reluctantly, she pulls away, placing a kiss on my cheek as she does so. "Take care of them, yeah? Be ridiculously happy, don't let anyone ruin it, promise me,"

"I promise,"

"Now fuck off," She laughs, rubbing her eyes. "I promised myself I wouldn't get upset,"

"I won't tell," I say smiling.

"You aren't allowed to watch me go either," She insists. "That is far too tragic for us,"

I laugh, grabbing the opportunity for one more hug with my best friend before she basically made me leave the airport. As it turns out, she hated goodbyes almost as much as I did. As I reach the entrance, I pull out a cigarette from my pack and take a couple of drags, only pausing when my phone buzzes in my pocket. Two new messages. One from Zoe. One from Emily.

I open Zoe's first, which simply reads, 'Love you, Naomikins xxx'

I grin, replying back quickly before I open the other text from Emily which lets me know that I'll find her in car park C. Smoking the rest of my cigarette, I make my way there, finding her little red Mini Cooper after five minutes of searching. I slip into the passenger seat, noticing that Olivia has fallen asleep in the back. I was gone longer than I thought.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so long,"

"It's alright, she was tired anyway," She smiles, that Emily smile that always makes me feel so much better. After mindfully glancing back towards her sleeping daughter, she leans forward, drawing my lips to hers. God, I really needed that. "Are you okay?" She questions, gently caressing my cheek with her thumb.

"Hmm. I am now," I offer with a warm smile. "It was just weird seeing her go, you know? She's been my best friend pretty much from the first day we met, it'll be strange not having her around,"

"She's welcome here anytime,"

"She told me you said that, thank you,"

"You don't need to thank me for anything," She replies, kissing me once more before readjusting her seatbelt and turning the keys in the ignition. "So, where to? I can drop you off at your Mum's if you like?"

"Can we just go back to yours?"

"Ours," She quickly corrects me, smirking whilst glancing at me from the corner of her eye. I'm not sure I do a good enough job of attempting to disguise the incredibly goofy grin that plasters across my face because I hear her stifle a laugh too. "Back to ours it is,"

I fall asleep during the journey back to the house, only waking from my slumber when Emily places her hand on my knee, letting me know we've arrived back at the house. Back at ours. It was probably going to take me a little while to get used to the fact that this beautiful house was now our beautiful house.

We spend the rest of the day inside, the weather being more unkind to us than usual. Emily has to busy herself for a bit with paperwork and orders for the club so I leave her to it and keep Olivia occupied with a film before deciding to do dinner. When I say do, I mean, walk to the nearest pizza place and order. Pretty much my speciality. By the time I arrive back, two of my favourite girls are cuddled up on the sofa, watching another one of Olivia's favourite films. I'd be lying if I said the sight before me didn't melt my heart a little and I find myself taking it in for an extra few seconds before I join them with pizza.

"How's it looking out there?" Emily asks as I gaze out the front room window.

"Not great. I think there's definitely a storm coming,"

"Will it thunder again like last time?" Olivia questions her Mum and for a minute I think it's something that she might be a little frightened of but she soon lets me know otherwise. "That was so cool. It was really really loud Naomi, wasn't it Mummy?"

"Yeah darlin', it was,"

"Can we play twister now?"

"Twister?"

"It's Liv's favourite game," Emily informs me, ruffling up Olivia's hair before she rushes off to get the game. Emily agreeing that both of us will play.

"Twister?!" I laugh aloud. "Bloody hell, talk about blast from the past,"

"Panda's pyjama party,"

"So you remember then?"

"Kissing you? Most definitely," She answers, chewing her lip in the most sexy seductive way I think I've ever seen. I cross the room, resting my arms comfortably around her shoulders. "The twister part, I can't say I remember very much of that,"

"Well, Effy's special chocolate brownies made sure of that,"

"Yeah,"

"You lost by the way," I point out correctly after a few seconds. "Too busy perving,"

"You're such a liar," She laughs, her face flushing red to prove I'm right. I didn't let on at the time but I knew she spent most of that night watching me. "Those pyjama's really were something else though,"

"Without doubt the worst thing I have ever worn,"

"Even worse than that time you wore that silly costume for JJ's fancy dress party?"

"Yes, even worse than that," We both laugh and I silence her infectious giggle by softly kissing her lips, quickly parting when Olivia re-enters the front room and immediately sets out the map on the floor. I look at Emily knowingly, her silly grin matching mine. "No perving at me this time,"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, your amazing physique ain't what it used to be," She winks at me, ignoring my fake offended look.

"Guess you won't want to see it up close later then," as usual, I bounce straight back, sticking my tongue out in Emily's direction, who now wears the fake offended look.

"I didn't say that,"

"Mummy, Naomi," Olivia calls over to us both, putting an end to our teasing. "Come on, I'm waiting to play,"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- Hello lovely readers. God, it's been a while hasn't it? My apologies. It's been a crazy few months. Sorry if this seems a little rushed, I really wanted to give you guys something before the weekend &amp; can hopefully give you the last few chapters not long after. Enjoy x**

"Okay, Naomi," Emily starts then spins the cursor before continuing. "Left hand green,"

"Left hand green," I repeat and thoughtfully chew my lip for a moment, pondering the move Emily has just instructed me to make.

We'd been playing twister for way over an hour now and whilst I wasn't overly keen to begin with, seeing Olivia so happy, I soon thought differently. To say I'd really taken to her was an understatement. We'd really bonded, more than I could ever have imagined, over the last week. Who'd have thought it? Naomi Campbell practically best friends with a kid. Two weeks ago, I probably couldn't have thought of anything worse. Kids and me never mixed, at least not well. I finally stretch my arm across, successfully placing my left hand on the green coloured circle. It leaves me most uncomfortable and as I struggle to stay in position, Olivia giggles next to me, sneakily leaning into my body which then results in me in me collapsing in a defeated heap on the mat.

"I win," My new best friend instantly declares victory, raising her arms in the air in triumph I laugh.

"Excuse me, Olivia Fitch, I don't think so,"

"I won, you lose," She insists, cheekily and knowingly smirking at me.

"You cheated you little monkey, you pushed me over,"

"I saw no pushing," Emily intervenes with a smirk that matched Olivia's just seconds before. They were definitely so alike. Two peas in a pod. I knowingly narrow my eyes back at her and she giggles, that really infectious way I love so much. "What? I didn't. Olivia clearly won again, fair and square,"

"You're clearly biased,"

"My game, my rules," She winks. "I didn't see any cheating,"

"Told you I won," Olivia says, pointing her tongue at me cheekily.

"Right okay, I get it," I sigh, feigning acceptance before I reach out to tackle my new friend to the floor. She instantly giggles and wriggles as I set about tickling her into submission. "You two sticking together to gang up on me, eh?" I continue. She begs, first for me to stop and second for some help from Emily who, I notice, is busy occupying a genuine fond heart warming smile on her face. I pause for a moment, allowing Olivia to catch her breath back. "So Liv, are you sorry for cheating or do I need to tickle you some more?"

"No," She pleads, pushing my hands from her with another laugh. "Stop please Naomi,"

"Say sorry,"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, stop, please," She struggles between giggles and I stop, helping her up from the floor. I quickly brush my fingers through her hair and for a brief moment, no more than a second or two, she looks at me thoughtfully. "One time I heard my Auntie Kay tell Jakey that you cheated,"

"Oh," it's all that awkwardly escapes my lips. I suddenly feel like the air from within has been knocked out of me. I shuffle from kneeling on the floor, to standing on my feet.

"Sweetie, your Auntie Kay always says a lot of things she shouldn't," Emily interrupts from the side, attempting to rescue the situation. Of course, I knew Olivia wouldn't have known the context in which Katie meant her comment but that didn't make it any easier to react to. I quietly lift the now empty bowl of popcorn and three glasses from the table, taking them into the kitchen. Emily, predictably, is almost instantly behind me. "Hey, you alright?"

"What, me? Yeah, I'm fine," I force my best fake smile over my shoulder and continue to wash up.

"Naoms," She sighs, I feel her hand gently rest on my back then her arms slip around my waist, she kisses my shoulder tentatively and reaches for my hands before I place them back into the water. I smile again, properly this time. "Don't pretend,"

She knows me too well.

"It just caught me off guard a little bit, that's all," I say eventually.

"I know, it's okay,"

"I'm not that person anymore. I don't want Liv to know that Naomi," I rest my hands on Emily's arms that stay around my waist. "If she did, she'd only think bad of me,"

"She's far too young to understand what Katie's big mouth was getting at. Anyway, I don't think there's any chance of her thinking bad of you," I hear her laugh briefly, she breaks from me and turns my body to face hers, straight away, her hand is on my cheek, her thumb stroking back and forth. I relax into her touch, my eyes closing before I feel her breath lightly on my face. "She adores you,"

"Yeah?" I don't know why I even sound surprised.

"Yeah," She repeats, hooking her arms over my shoulders. "Her Mum adores you,"

I barely muster anything, the soft caressing of her lips on mine, silence me as my heart melts into some kind of love loaded puddle in my chest. Emily and only ever Emily Fitch could make me feel this much. I move my right hand up onto her neck, deepening the kiss to savour the sweet taste of her lips for a few seconds longer than she probably intended.

"I guess this means I've forgiven you for robbing me of twister victory," I tease.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," She attempts and fails to hide the obvious smirk spread across her face but successfully changes the subject. "Did Zoe text you to let you know she arrived back safe?"

"Yeah. Cook was there, waiting with flowers and everything,"

"Fuck," She lets out a small laugh. "He really has changed,"

"Seems to have found his soft exterior since Zoe gave him the eye a while ago,"

"Sounds very familiar," Emily teases, drifting her lips gently across mine before I could even begin to enjoy them. "Took a long, long time to find yours though,"

"Hey,"

"Was worth all the searching," She smiles that beautiful Emily Fitch smile at me and leans forward to capture my mouth in one more kiss. I hear a slight groan escape her as she breaks away, running her finger over the lips she's just parted from. "Come on, Liv is a little too quiet for my liking, it usually means she's up to something,"

We re-enter the front room, Emily being instantly proved wrong with the sight that greets us both. Olivia wasn't up to anything. She had made herself comfortable on the sofa with her throw over blanket and was now adorably asleep. I decide there and then that it's easily the cutest thing I have ever witnessed.

"I think all that twister excitement tired her out,"

"Yeah," Emily moves first and continues to whisper. "She used to fall asleep down here all the time just so I'd carry her upstairs to bed. Problem now is, it's a little more difficult as she gets older,"

"I don't mind taking her,"

"Really?"

"Course not," I add simply, entering the room further, I can't resist placing a gentle kiss on Emily's cheek as I pass her to reach her comfortably sleeping Daughter. "I spotted some wine in the fridge, go pour yourself a glass, relax and I'll be back in a minute,"

Olivia barely stirs when I carefully lift her sleeping form up from the sofa or when I negotiate the spiral staircase, it's only when I gently place her in bed, place the blanket over her and reach for the side light that she wakes.

"Naomi?"

"Shhh, it's okay baby, you fell asleep downstairs," I whisper, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I just brought you to bed, go back to sleep,"

"Sometimes my Mummy stays with me until I'm asleep,"

"Oh. She's just downstairs, I can go get her,"

"Will you stay with me?" She asks quietly, trying her very best to hide the yawn that was about to escape. My smile grows as she shuffles herself across the bed ever so slightly and pats the space next to her, encouraging me to lay down. I'm pretty sure she couldn't get any cuter if she tried. I accept the invitation, resting my head on the pillow. "Naomi?"

"Yes Liv?"

"You have to stay until I'm asleep,"

"I will, I promise,"

"Are you having a sleepover with my Mummy tonight?"

"Uh huh,"

"Where do you sleep?"

I find myself quietly laughing at her questioning.

"Hey monster, speaking of sleep, isn't that what you're supposed to be doing?"

"Yeah," She nods sleepily and the room falls silent for a few minutes. I only hear the sound of the rain against the window. "Naomi?"

"Hmmm?"

"I like it when you're here," She says quietly, I hear it perfectly though and a joyful grin covers my face. I wasn't quite expecting that.

I wasn't quite expecting her to then fall asleep so quickly but she does and after giving her a few moments, I quietly sneak out of the bedroom after switching off the side light and readjusting the blanket over her soundly sleeping form. When I reach the bottom of the stairs, Emily immediately appears in my eye line, sitting comfortably on the sofa with a glass of white in hand. Relaxing just like I told her too.

"I was just about to come check on you," She tells me with a smile, shuffling to the right of the sofa. "Thought you'd fallen asleep too,"

"Liv woke up, she wanted me to stay with her until she was asleep,"

"Really?" Emily seems surprised and I nod in response. "She hasn't done that for a while,"

"She said she really likes me being here,"

"See, I told you," She leans forward and as her lips meet my own, I feel her smile against my mouth before she parts. "She's not the only one that really likes you being here,"

"Hmm," I groan, attempting to find her lips once again when I notice the twister mat still on the floor. "Fancy a game?"

"You hate twister," She points out, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I don't hate my version," I wink, gently tugging on her hand to pull her down onto the mat. Clasping her left hand in mine, I place it on a blue coloured circle before taking hold of her right. "Now this hand should go here,"

"Aren't you supposed to spin the cursor?" She laughs bemusedly.

"My game, my rules,"

"Really?" She returns an earlier wink and leans forward, briefly brushing her lips against mine in such an agonising way that I only want more and quickly. "So, what now?"

"Well now, I put my hand here," I announce, slipping my hand underneath the material of her t shirt. My fingertips dance across her smooth tanned skin and her gaze never shifts from me once as I tug it over her head and toss it to the side in one quick, swift motion. I drink her in for a second or two. She looks absolutely stunning and even though I've seen a half naked Emily Fitch more times than I could ever remember, the effect on me never changes.

"Don't say you've forgotten the rules to your own game," She teases, chewing her bottom lip in that sexy way she does.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you let me try and guess how this works," She whispers against my ear, her wet lips trailing down my neck before she places her feet on two different coloured circles, ensuring her legs part slightly as she hooks her fingers inside her underwear and slides them down her legs. "Something like this?"

Fuck. Double fuck.

"Jesus Em,"

"I think I'm going to enjoy this version of twister way more,"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- Once again, apologies for the delay. I am struggling to find time to finish this off but determined to get there and give these pair (&amp; Olivia) the happy ending they deserve. Sorry if this seems a little rushed towards the end. I blame writers block &amp; the fact I am so eager to give you guys another chapter. Hope you enjoy x**

In my half sleepy state I feel Emily's steady morning breath on my neck as she persists on waking me properly. Her lips trail across my skin lightly and I groan in appreciation, turning my body to fully face her before flickering my tired eyes open. The smile beaming back at me means it's difficult to even be a little bit mad at the fact she's woke me up at 7:05 in the morning. There's something about the foreign heat, the early sunrise which always makes it near impossible for me to sleep until later morning anyway.

"Sorry," She whispers so innocently, placing a single soft kiss on my bare shoulder. "I can't sleep,"

"So if you can't, I can't either?" I laugh, tucking my arm under my head before settling my focus on the beautiful red head next to me. Through the years I had been lucky to witness some of the World's most stunning sights but without doubt, the best and most rewarding was this. Waking up to Emily Fitch was by far my favourite part of any morning. I reach out with my free arm, tangling and twirling her hair around my fingers. She's almost too deep in thought to notice and I frown a little. "Are you okay?"

"Hmmm," She murmurs softly, leaning over to lightly press her lips to my own. Another favourite part of the mornings we used to share. She rests her head back down, this time on my pillow so we're a lot closer than before and I feel her fingers trace lazy circles along my stomach before she speaks. "I think we should tell Liv today, about us, I mean,"

"Are you sure?" I question gently. It was a big step, one that I wanted her to be one hundred percent sure about.

"Yeah, I'm sure," She nods with a reassuring grin, one that I match. "I want her to know you're part of our family now, it sort of makes it all the more official," The smile on my lips grows wider. Part of their family. Official. I was pretty sure I was smiling like a total goof but I didn't care. "I would tell you that it's Liv you have to impress more than anyone else but I think it's safe to say you've done that already,"

"I really don't know how,"

"Are you kidding me?" She almost laughs, her fingers still softly running over my stomach. "You're brilliant with her just like I always imagined you would be. You're the coolest, funniest, loveliest person ever. Her words, not mine but I totally agree," She smiles at me, leaning over to place a single soft peck on the corner of my mouth, I return it, unable to fight the urge to taste her lips with my own.

"Do you still want me to be there when you do?"

"I'd really like it if you were. I'm not planning on complicating anything, we'll keep it simple,"

"Yeah, simple, good idea,"

"You should invite your Mum and Kieran for dinner tonight too," She suggests, linking her fingers with my own before raising them to her mouth. "I'll cook. If they haven't already got plans of course,"

"Em, I'm telling you now, my Mum would cancel anything and everything to see you," I laugh. My Mum always loved Emily, right from the very beginning, they had a bond. One that only ended because of my mistake. It wasn't fair that they lost contact because of me. "I'll head over to see them on my way back from the beach, I know they'll definitely make it though,"

"You're going out?"

"Yeah. Well now I'm staying, I'm going to need a job. So I thought I'd go out, ask around," I don't finish, Emily looking at me like I've just said something completely ridiculous stops me for a moment. "What?"

"You could help me run the club,"

"Uh huh, no way," I shake my head with my response. "That's your club, it's Katie's too, it's something you've worked on together, I'm not going to muscle in on that, it's not right. Plus, something tells me Katie wouldn't be too delighted,"

"Katie owns like thirty percent, she's hardly ever there, it's my club," She explains, leaving a lingering kiss on my cheek before trailing up to my ear, my breath hitching in my throat when she nips my skin lightly. "I'm the boss,"

Jesus.

"Emily,"

"What?" She smirks innocently whilst slipping her hand up my stomach, her fingers teasingly circling my chest. "It makes perfect sense. I mean, I'd have to interview you first of course, make sure you meet my very high standards,"

"Is that right?" I ask, she nods, her fingers still teasing, I chew down on my lip. "So, what does this interview process contain exactly?"

She doesn't answer. At least not with words. Kissing me once, she replaces her fingers with her mouth and circles her tongue around my nipple. Concentrating on one before moving to the other. I find myself biting my lip a little harder than before, trying to suppress any moan of pleasure that wanted to escape. She really knew how to tease me. She always knew. I feel her wet tongue lazily trail up my chest onto my neck before they find their way onto mine again. I cup her face with both hands, drawing her in closer.

"Mummy," Olivia's voice appears from the doorway, causing us to quickly spring apart. Talk about timing. Emily harshly runs his fingers through her messy hair to straighten it out and I grab an oversized t shirt from the floor and throw it over my head just as a sleepily looking Olivia properly appears in to sight. clutching her pink comfort cuddly bear. " I can't sleep. Can I sleep here?"

Emily glances at me with a smile creeping on her face like she's waiting for me to give an answer.

"Come on then monster," I pull back the thin bed sheet allowing Olivia to climb up onto the bed then bury her little self in between me and Emily. She wriggles for a bit then settles, cuddling her bear close to her cheek. "Better now?"

"Yep," She nods wriggling a little more to cuddle into Emily. It's cute. In fact, there and then I tell myself it's the cutest thing I have ever seen. "Were you and Naomi cuddling, Mummy?"

"Erm," Emily gives me a wide eyed look and I attempt to hide any laughter. "Naomi?"

"Oh no. I think she asked you, Em," I have to laugh especially after Emily shoots me some playful daggers, almost as a warning like she'll get me back later.

"Listen baby, there's something I have to tell you," Emily starts, stroking her fingers through her little girl's hair. There's a quick, reassuring glance towards me, then it's all back on Olivia. "Naomi is going to stay here with us,"

"I thought you had to go away?" She asks sweetly, turning to me as she awaits my reply.

"Well, I thought I had to too," I start. "But then I decided I like staying here with you and your Mum much more,"

"So you'll be here all the time?"

"Yeah, if that's okay,"

"Will you tell me more funny stories and can we go to the beach again?"

"Anytime you want to," I agree. "We'll go swimming, buy ice creams, build sand castles, do anything you want to,"

"She's got you wrapped round her little finger already," Emily whispers towards me, a heart warming fondness in her smile.

"Remind you of anyone?" I shoot back with the same smile.

"Eww please don't kiss again," Olivia intervenes suddenly, covering her eyes with her hands.

"What?!" Emily questions wide eyed and surprised.

"You kiss _all_ the time," She says simply, like it doesn't even phase her whilst removing her hands to look at us both. I sense a nervousness in Emily's laugh that follows.

"No we don't,"

"You do, I see you all the time when you think I'm asleep and I'm not," She finishes all rather innocently which makes her even more adorable if that was even possible. "You kiss like Auntie Kay and Uncle Jakey, it's yucky when they do it too,"

"Yucky?" Emily questions as I attempt to hold in my giggle.

"When I see it's yucky but it's okay. It always makes Auntie Kay smile lots," She adds, looking from her Mum to me then back again. "Kissing Naomi always makes you smile lots,"

"Hmm. I thought you came in here to sleep, trouble?" Emily mentions, resting her head comfortably back into the pillow that Olivia now occupies half of.

"I can't sleep," She answers, rubbing her tired eyes at the same time. When I was a kid, I remember continuously fighting sleep night after night. I knew if she really tried, chances were, she'd be sound asleep within five minutes but she wasn't for giving up just yet. "Can we go swimming today?"

"Again?"

"Naomi showed me how to do it without bands, I want you to see,"

"We'll do that later, okay? It's still too early bub," Emily yawns. As much as she said she couldn't sleep, I knew if she was left to it, tiredness would eventually take over and she'd get the few more hours of shut eye that she evidently needed.

"Tell you what Liv, why don't we leave Mummy here and we can go to my Mum's to pick up some of my things,"

"Are you really staying here with us?"

"Only if you want me to,"

"Promise you won't go away again,"

"Hey," I say softly, tapping her nose gently with my index finger. "I am not going anywhere, I promise,"

"I really like it when you're here," She says again, probably not totally aware that she's already told me this three times before. It's something I won't exactly tire of hearing though. "And my Mummy really, really likes it when you're here,"

"Does she?" I laugh, looking at Emily. Olivia nods cutely.

"She told me,"

"Yes I did," Emily confirms with a laugh. "You weren't supposed to tell,"

"It's bad to keep secrets,"

"Best friend code," I add with a smirk. "We don't do secrets, do we Liv?" I ask, Olivia shaking her head in reply as Emily stifles another sleepy yawn. "I'll take Liv with me, you get some sleep,"

It was over an hour and a half later with Emily finally asleep back at the house when I arrived at the bottom of my Mum's driveway with an overly talkative Olivia clutching onto my right hand. She had probably asked about twenty questions from the minute we left Emiy's driveway until now. I didn't mind though, in fact, I rather enjoyed answering all she wanted to know about my own little family of my Mum and Kieran. As we reach the door, my Mum, who must have been watching from the window, swings it open excitedly.

"Naomi darlin', hi," She steps forward, pulling me in for a brief hug before she crouches down to be on level eye line with Olivia, who surprisingly wasn't shying away. "You must be Olivia, I have been so excited about meeting you, I'm Naomi's Mum, Gina,"

"Hi," Olivia squeaks, thoughtfully taking in the new person in front of her. Only seconds past before she spoke again, a little louder than before. "You don't look old enough to be Naomi's mummy,"

"Oh," My Mum laughs, amused with Olivia's observation. Typical of Liv really, she definitely has the charm and talk of her Mother, I'll give her that. "You're my new best friend already,"


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- Hey guys! It's been a little while, huh? Huge apologies for how long it's taken to get this chapter to you all. It's been a hectic few months. I promise the wait for the next chapter won't nearly be as long. Enjoy x**

"She really is Emily's double," my Mum comments fondly, appearing by my side with a fresh mug of much needed morning coffee. I accept it from her, sliding both my hands around it's warmth as we both focus on Olivia who has happily settled herself in front of the tv with some yogurt and cartoons, which she apparently never misses. "Such a beautiful little girl,"

"She's all Emily," I say, a content smile fixing itself on my mouth before I sip at my coffee. "Thankfully, she's got her Mum's good genes,"

"Bit like yourself love," she winks, I laugh, even though it's most definitely true. After watching over Olivia for a few more seconds, I move myself over to the breakfast bar and help myself to some fruit from the bowl in the centre. I feel my Mum's gaze rest on me and for as long as I can, I ignore her obvious stare I'm receiving from across the way. "I'm proud of you, you know?"

"Why?" I question, scrunching my face as I ask. My Mum hadn't said that to me for a very long time.

"Turning your life around," She replies simply. "You've always loved that girl, even when you introduced her as a friend all these years ago I knew something was there. Okay, you sidetracked a little bit but you've got her back and you've taken on her little girl,"

"I never saw myself with kids, like ever," I admit with a quiet laugh. "Yet now, what I've got, I realise it's what I always wanted. I really doubt I'm the best option for a second parent to Liv but I want to give it my best shot,"

"Hey," my Mum hushes, reaching across the table to give my hand a squeeze. "As second parents go, you're the best she could ever hope for. Emily will know that and from what I've seen, Olivia adores you, you're already doing a great job," I smile a wide smile and thank her, it always meant a lot to hear that I'd made her proud. "So, is Emily not joining us today?"

"We left her to sleep, she had a bit of a restless night last night and mini Fitch through there wasn't for getting more shut eye," I explain, taking a glance over to make sure Olivia is okay. As expected, she's still happily glued to her cartoons. "Actually, I am here for a reason this morning. Emily's invited you and Kieran to dinner tonight, she's going to cook. I'm pretty certain before I left, I got this look that said, don't you dare come back without the answer being yes,"

"Hah," my Mum chuckles behind her mug. "We'll be there, of course we will. I can't wait to see her again, we've got so much to catch up on, I've bleedin missed that girl,"

"She's missed you too, she's missed you both, speaking of which where is Kieran this morning?"

"Fishing trip with the guys,"

"Fishing?" I laugh.

"He's actually quite good at it," my Mum informs me, quite proudly too. "He gets together with the guys a few times a month for a few hours,"

"Just didn't seem the fishing type,"

"Oh sometimes he's out on that bloody boat all day,"

"Well I hope he isn't today," I respond quickly. "Dinner is at seven,"

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll be there on time,"

"Naomi?" Olivia appears from the front room, photograph in hand, that she passes to me. Her giggle is so infectious. Just like her Mum's. "Why have you got such silly hair?"

"Liv," I almost laugh, looking at the old school picture that she's found from somewhere. "You'll have to ask my Mum that one,"

"What? It was trendy back then,"

"Funny that. I don't remember anyone else having the same ridiculous haircut,"

"You're so over dramatic Naomi," her eyes roll.

"Liv darlin', just you be thankful your Mummy has better taste," I tell her, jokingly poking my tongue at my Mum which makes Olivia chuckle. "I'm going to pack some of my clothes and things for Emily's, then we better think about getting back,"

"Naomi's staying with me and my Mummy," Olivia announces, cute as ever. She melts my heart more each day, she really does.

"Is she really?" My Mum feigns surprise with a grin.

"Yup," Olivia nods eagerly. "She's staying in my Mummy's room too, so they can cuddle,"

"Right monster," I find myself interrupting quickly, looking past my mum's amused facial expression. "Come on, you can help me sort some things for the house,"

**Emily's POV**

I wasn't used to the house being so quiet in the morning. Usually I'd be woken by Liv sneaking into bed beside me to alert me that it was cartoon time, which meant I'd be up, sharing cereal whilst watching tv that was far too happy and loud for eight in the morning. I chuckle to myself, knowing full well that Liv will be sat in front of the same cartoons right now at Gina's. Naomi's already figured out that little morning routine in the short time she's been here.

After enjoying the chance of a lay in and a longer than usual soak in the bath, I slip on my robe and make my way downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast. I barely sit down with my coffee and croissant before my hope for peace is shattered by the front door slamming shut. I sigh, placing down the paper. It was too early for it to be Naomi and Olivia.

"Morning babes," Katie beams happily, swinging the kitchen door open and making herself at home by dropping her handbag onto the table and plonking herself down onto the chair opposite. "Oh is that a fresh pot of coffee? I wouldn't mind,"

"Help yourself," I say, although she has already.

"Where's Liv and Naomi?"

"At Gina's. I've invited them to dinner tonight,"

"Ooh dinner with the parents, serious stuff for you two,"

"Don't Katie,"

"Chill your tits, Em," She laughs at me. "I'm only teasing, I'm assuming things are all good here in Campbell love mansions then, yeah?"

"Uh huh, perfect actually, Liv found out about us this morning, so,"

"What?"

"Don't fret, it's fine, she's fine," I reply. "Said she seen us kissing like you and Jake and reckons it's okay because it makes me smile a lot," I chuckle to myself, remembering Olivia's words earlier in the morning. It wasn't something I was expecting at the time.

"Just when you think that kid can't get any cuter,"

"I know. So, how was your romantic break away?"

"Amazing," she gushes, flicking her hair in typically Katie Fitch fashion. "Seriously babes, it was great, shame that it went so quick really. Mum called this morning, her and Dad are hoping to visit in the next few weeks, they're looking at flights,"

"You didn't say anything about Naomi, did you?"

"Do I look stupid, Em?" her laugh follows. "Course I didn't tell her. Fuck, that's your mess, you can deal with it. Although if I were you, I'd say nothing until she got here,"

"Yeah, cos that would soften the blow," the sarcasm drips from my tongue. If anything was ever certain in this World, it would be my Mum's reaction to the news about Naomi. "Fuck, she'll go mental,"

"Well yeah but she'll get over it, she sort of has to," Katie adds whilst noticing my obvious concern. "Look Em, don't worry about Mum. I'm not going to pretend I'm completely happy with this situation but you are and Liv is, that's what matters in the end,"

"What have you done with my bitch Fitch of a Sister?"

"Still here underneath Ems," she winks. "I'll still be having my little chat with Naomi, do my protective Sister bit and all that,"

"Do you really have to?"

"Yes," she replies sharply. "I don't want her thinking I've gone soft, worst still I don't want her thinking I actually like her,"

"Katie,"

"Sheesh, I'm joking. I just think it would be good for both of us if we have a chat, clear the air, if she's going to be staying here, it needs to happen,"

**Naomi's POV**

When we arrive back at the house, after a trip to my Mum's then the beach, I'm met with Katie making herself at home in the front room. I almost forgot she was returning from her break today. Olivia immediately rushes through to see her aunt, who is quick to produce a couple of presents from her holiday and they both engage themselves in conversation. I find Emily in the kitchen, already slaving over food for the evening. For a short few seconds, I lean against the door frame and find myself taking in her perfect from behind features. I never was able to resist the opportunity to drag my eyes all over her beautiful body. I stride forward, slipping my arms around her waist.

"Hmmm. Something smells good in here," I nuzzle her neck for a brief moment. "You will be pleased to hear my Mum and Kieran can make it, I told them half seven,"

"Perfect," she rests her back against my body, settling into my embrace. "Where's Liv? I hope she wasn't too much trouble,"

"Are you kidding me? She was an angel, made quite the impression on my Mum, who can't wait to see you by the way," I press my lips to her cheek. "She's with your Sister in the front room,"

"Yeah about that," Emily wriggles from my grasp and turns to face me. "She wants to talk to you,"

"Okay,"

"Okay?"

"Yeah," I laugh. "Em, don't look so worried. It's just the 'hurt my Sister again, I'll hurt your face' chat, I've been expecting it,"

"Please don't let her wind you up,"

"I won't," I promise as she leans forward, delicately pressing her lips to mine. There was always something so calming about the way Emily kissed me. It still had the same effect. "I'll be straight back then I'll help with dinner,"

"You'll help with dinner?" She giggles. "I might let you set the table,"

"Hmm, even that might be a bit high profile for me," I kiss her once more.

When I entered the front room again, I got Olivia to join her Mum in the kitchen, she did so and I clicked the door shut behind her, which left myself with an unusually quiet Katie. Usually, her mouth would have opened by now. I shift my weight from one foot to the next then, when she still says nothing, I sit myself on the chair opposite.

"Katie," I sigh. "You don't have to do this, I know exactly what's coming. You want me to promise I won't ever hurt Emily again,"

"Well?"

"I love her,"

"You loved her before, apparently,"

"I was a prick before," I say admittedly, Katie glances at me approvingly. "I was a stupid, selfish, scared and insecure prick,"

"I couldn't have put that better if I tried,"

"Katie, I love Emily. I love her so much, I couldn't even begin to describe to you. I know you're protecting her, I would too, if I were you but I'm not that person anymore,"

"I fucking hope not," she hits back. "Olivia is just a kid, she doesn't deserve any upset,"

"She's my little star," I reply fondly, I see the surprise in Katie's face. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt either of them,"

"If you ever did, I swear to god,"

"I know," I hold my hands up defensively. "I'd even hand me over myself,"

"Please don't fuck it up, don't fuck them up,"

"I won't,"

"I want to like you but you make it impossible sometimes,"

"Likewise," I shoot back with a slight smile. "Look Katie, you just have to let me prove to you how much I love Em. If I ever hurt her again, you have my permission to kill me,"

"I don't need permission," She warns but the same smile I had is creeping onto her face. "My Parents are visiting in a few weeks,"

"That'll be... Eventful,"

"They'll come round,"

"You think?"

"Well she sort of has to," she continues, only mentioning Jenna. Rob was always the much nicer of the two, especially where I was concerned. "Emily loves you like crazy, now Olivia does too, nothing is going to make either of them feel any different,"

"I don't want Emily to lose her relationship with your Mum because of me,"

"She won't," she tells me like she's almost certain. "Look Campbell, I'm not as stupid as I look. I've seen how happy Emily and Liv are when you're around, if they stay that happy and you look after them both, properly, then I'll never have any complaints and my Mum shouldn't either,"

"Thank you,"

"Doesn't mean we're best friends or anything though,"

"Ew no," I laugh at the mock disgusted look that's plastered across her face. "We'll never be anything like best mates Katiekins,"

"Naoms," she half grins at me as she reaches the door, turning back after pulling it open. "Don't call me that again,"


	27. Chapter 27

"Emily?" I call, gently tapping my knuckles against the bathroom door. "You've been in there a while, are you okay?"

This hasn't changed. I was always the first one to be ready. Parties, celebration dinners, random nights out that were usually so poorly organised by Cook. I was always first to be changed and raring to go. It used to be a rough half hour to forty five minutes before Emily caught up but tonight has surpassed that. It had been over an hour. I'd been playing games with Olivia to keep her occupied for an hour. I definitely didn't expect the bathroom door to be locked shut for this long. What the hell was she doing in there?

"Uh huh," she replies, continuing, "I'm just finishing getting ready, I'll be out in a second,"

"Okay," I briefly glance at the watch on my wrist. "It's just my Mum &amp; Kieran will be here soon,"

"I know. Naoms, do me a favour and pass through the other dress that's on the bed,"

"What's wrong with the one you have?"

"I dunno," she sighs so loudly I hear it. "It just doesn't look right, I don't look right,"

"What you talking about? You'll look beautiful, you always look beautiful,"

"You would say that. Can you just get the other dress please?"

"Okay," I reluctantly agree, picking up on the slight distress that laces her usually sweet, happy pick me up tone but instead of walking to our bedroom to pick up this other dress, I stay in front of the bathroom door. "Aren't you going to let me be the judge? You've been in there so long I'm almost getting withdrawals,"

There's slight movement then the door clicks open, out she steps, slowly at first then quicker until she's in full view. I breathe inwards, almost forgetting to exhale. She is bloody beautiful.

"Well?" She questions unsurely, chewing her bottom lip.

"Woah,"

"Really?" She nervously giggles at my open mouthed expression. "I'm not quite sure,"

"You look, I mean, you're... Wow,"

"Naomi," her cheeks blush. It's so cute. "I get butterflies when you look at me like that,"

"I know, I remember. Can I just ask, what were you unsure of?"

"I haven't worn many dresses since I had Liv, I've never really had reason to, that &amp; I've never been totally comfortable,"

"You look stunning," I tell her, very matter of factly, gently tugging her body towards mine to envelope her in an embrace which settles when I nuzzle into her neck. "Utterly, utterly stunning,"

"You aren't looking half bad yourself, Campbell," she remarks cheekily, I giggle, bringing my lips dangerously close to hers. "Uh, we better get a move on, our guests will be here soon,"

"Hmm, later then yeah?"

"Maybe," she winks, breaking away from my embrace. "Maybe not. I'm not promising anything,"

"Mummy, you look very pretty tonight," Olivia comments from the sofa, being totally adorable as always. Her cute face pops out from behind the pillow she's cuddled into. I wink in Emily's direction, giving her my best 'I told you so' look.

"Aww thank you munchkin,"

"Can I stay up later tonight, please? I promise I'll be really good,"

"Olivia Fitch you are a right little chancer, you know that?" I laugh aloud, ruffling her hair with my fingers as I sit myself down next to her. "Compliments will get you nowhere,"

"What does that mean?" Confusion washes over her face, I giggle, so does Emily before Olivia speaks up again. "Can I Mummy?"

"For a while," Emily agrees with a nod. "Then we'll get you up to bed with one of your DVDs, okay?"

"You're such a pushover Em,"

"Says you,"

She was right, I couldn't say much in the way of defence. Olivia wrapped me round her little finger pretty much from day one then there was Emily herself. I was definitely exploring more of my softer side since being here. It was like their presence zapped it out of me like a magnet. Olivia is changed and Emily has set then reset the dining table when I notice how near to 7:30pm it is, barely seconds later the doorbell ring filters around the front room, my Mum was very much always on time for everything, much unlike myself. I certainly didn't get my time keeping skills from my Mum.

"Hi love," she beams, planting her usual kiss on my cheek as I welcome them both inside. I click the door shut behind them, barely turning when I'm handed a rather beautiful looking bouquet of flowers. I must have unknowingly raised my eyebrow in surprise because my Mum felt need to explain. "They're for Emily,"

"Oh," I guessed. I was never much of the flowers type. Emily knew, so never bought them before and there was only one other time I did receive them, not that I was very thankful then. "She will love them. You look nice Mum, you both do,"

A brief chat in the hallway, led to the three of us taking the short few steps to towards the dining area but before making it there, Emily appeared into view.

"Emily," my Mum's genuine expression of sheer delight and fondness said it all. She always loved Emily, pretty much right from the first day I invited her back home and introduced her as a friend from school. I'm not sure my Mum bought it then. "Bleedin' christ look at you, you look fantastic,"

"Hello Gina," Emily grins happily, enveloping my Mum in a warm welcoming long overdue hug. "Hi Kieran, it's so lovely to see you both, I'm really happy you could make it,"

"We wouldn't have missed it,"

"Oh definitely not Emily," Kieran agrees, receiving the same sort of hug my Mum just did previously. "It is so lovely to see you again,"

"Likewise," Emily replies, signalling on through towards the dining area. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. Would you both like a drink, wine, red, white?"

"Oh white for me please Emily,"

"Kieran?"

"Just the white for me too, that'll be grand,"

Emily disappears into the kitchen to fetch the wine and I shuffle over to sit myself down next to Olivia, who, had fallen into a shy silence. Much like she did, first time she met me. She leans against me, her hand resting on top of my arm, I notice her eyes flicker between my Mum and Kieran. My Mum notices too, crouching down to her level.

"Hi darlin', it's nice to see you again,"

"You remember my Mum from earlier, don't you?" I ask, she nods simply in response, flashing her little trademark heart melting smile afterwards. "And this is Kieran,"

"Hello,"

"Are you Naomi's Dad?"

"Er," he hesitates.

"Sort of," I take over, Olivia now waiting for me to continue. "You see, when I was little it was just me and my Mum, I didn't really have a Dad, not until Kieran,"

"Oh, okay,"

Emily reappears with the wine not long after, handing glasses to both my Mum and Kieran. They have completely gave their full attention to Olivia who is, as expected, already making an impression. After listening for a moment, Emily asks me to help with dinner. I knew that meant something else. I couldn't cook, so the fact she asked me for help seemed a bit ridiculous. I walk to the kitchen anyway, Emily turns to me straight away.

"I feel really nervous,"

"Why?" I almost laugh at her confession, I reach for her hand, lifting it into mine. "Don't be nervous. It's Mum and Kieran, they bloody love you, you know that,"

"Yeah," she sighs, smiling, "Yeah, I'm being silly,"

"Yes, you are. Did you hear Liv tell Kieran he talks funny?"

"God, that girl," she giggles, we both do. "Thank you for looking after her today, I really appreciate it,"

"It's okay, anytime, we had fun,"

"So I heard," she grins at me. "Liv told me all about it,"

"Thought she might, you know, it's crazy but I really felt like a parent today,"

"Well, that's because you are, silly,"

"Someone at the beach referred to me as her Mum and I didn't correct them,"

"I wouldn't want you to," she whispers, her lips peppering lingering kisses along my cheekbone. "I wasn't going to show you this until later but it seems like the perfect time now," she wriggles from my grasp, reaching into her bag before continuing. "She had to do this family portrait for school, the teacher handed it to me when I picked her up," she explains, handing me the brightly coloured sheet of paper.

I stare at it for a few moments, looking at the contents, three figures, on the beach, the sun in the corner, the water at our feet. It wasn't just any three people either. It was quite clearly Olivia with Emily and myself.

"She did this?" I feel my eyelids fill with tears, I feel such a sense of pride like I've never experienced before.

"Two Mum's, that's what she thinks she has," Emily's thumb running across my cheek, coupled with her words, break my focus from the picture I'm still holding. "You see, when one of her friends was round the other day, talking about her Dad, Olivia spoke about you. She sees you as a Parent, so I'd never want you to correct anyone, neither would she,"

"Sorry, it's just overwhelming," I laugh, apologising for the tear or two that slips down my cheek, Emily successfully catches them with her thumb that continuously runs across my skin. I lean forward, resting my forehead gently on hers as her free hand takes back Olivia's drawing. I wonder why for a brief second or two but no sooner as my thoughts properly registered, Emily has slipped from my grasp.

"There," she grins, proudly fixing the newly drawn picture to the fridge. "Think it's only right our first family picture goes on show, don't you?"

"Hmm," I send her the same goofy smile back as she makes her way back into my arms. "Your Mum's going to love that. Katie told me they're visiting soon,"

"Oh. Sorry I didn't say anything, I was going to tell you," she explains, stroking my lower back with her fingers. "It's just we've been so great, getting back to being us, the mention of them, well my Mum in particular, it would have ruined that,"

"Em, it's alright," I reassure her, pushing the hair from her face with my finger. "And, she isn't going to ruin anything,"

"You do remember my Mum don't you?"

"Unfortunately," I laugh but I notice she doesn't, not even a little. "Hey, we'll tackle that bridge when we come to it, yeah?"

"Okay," she manages a smile, albeit a brief one. "It's just going to be a long, long bumpy bridge,"

"So I'll hold on with everything I've got," I gently press my lips to her cheek, the brief smile she flashed seconds before, grows wider. "Speaking of Mother's, we should probably get back to mine,"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N - Hello *echos* ... Can only apologise for the length of time this has taken to post. Anyone still with me? Good! **

If someone had of told me six months ago that I'd be sat here, hosting dinner to Naomi's Mum and Kieran, whilst Naomi was putting my Daughter to bed, I would never in a million years believed them. Six months ago it would have been nothing more than some fantasy, some hopeful picture of how I once saw the future but tonight it was real. It was actually happening. Gina and Kieran are here, telling me about the last six years of their lives and how they got to leaving Bristol and moving here to sun soaked Cyprus. Naomi is upstairs, no doubt being persuaded to read another bedtime story to Liv who insisted it was her who took her to bed instead of me. I wasn't surprised by her little request, she'd pretty much been Naomi's little sidekick since she moved in. An adorable double team, one that I had dreamt of in the past. One that I didn't need to dream of anymore.

"Dinner was really lovely Emily, thank you," Gina grins at me from across the table. Kieran excuses himself from the seat for a smoke and I pour my first glass of wine, relaxing more now that dinner was a success. I was never confident about hosting dinner and this one was quite a big deal considering. "We will have to return the favour soon and get you and Naomi over to ours for the evening,"

"That would be nice," I return with a broad smile, taking a small mouthful of white wine from my glass. "I'll make sure I've got the night off and will ask Katie to have Olivia,"

"Great, you say when and we will get it sorted, Kieran can cook something up,"

"Next week would probably be good, Katie loves having Olivia at the weekend,"

"Brilliant. She's a credit to you, you know? She's a beautiful kid, a little character,"

"Thank you,"

"Naomi said she was like you," she tells me and continues. "Still, I couldn't quite believe it when she told me you'd had a baby,"

"I couldn't believe it when the test told me," I chuckle from behind my wine glass. "I took it twice then sent Katie out for a third one just to be sure,"

"Scary seeing a positive test stare back at you huh?"

"God yeah. I was terrified, I doubted myself a lot, at every stage of pregnancy I doubted myself. I didn't think I'd be cut out for all this. I always saw myself having kids but me being the single parent wasn't part of the plan,"

"I don't think it is for anyone really love. Naomi told me about him,"

"I don't know how someone so pathetic could give me something so unbelievably special," I never understood that, I probably never will but when I look at Olivia now, I see me. Not him. Not even a little bit of him. "I only tried for him to be part of her life for her sake, I thought she'd need him too but she doesn't. I think I've done alright on my own,"

"You've done more than alright love," she smiles warmly at me, I'd missed that. I'd lost count of the amount of times that same smile made me feel so much better all those years ago. "Anyway, you aren't on your own anymore with Naomi back. How's it been, having her around again?"

"Honestly? Amazing, more than amazing," I couldn't hide my obvious grin even if I attempted it. "It's been a whirlwind. I honestly thought at times, I would never see her again then there she was, right in front of me. Everything has been so quick, it's almost a blur but your incredibly opinionated, funny, beautiful daughter has always been the one I wanted to share everything with,"

"Well you know I've always thought you were the best thing ever to happen to our Naoms. When you left, she lost a part of herself and I doubted if she'd ever get that back but she has. I can see it. I can't tell you how happy I am that you two have found one another again and you managed to sort everything out,"

"My Mum's coming over in a few weeks, I'd kill for her to say the same," I laugh at how ridiculous that idea even seemed. Katie was one thing, regardless of everything, if she sees I'm genuinely happy then she's happy. My Mum ain't quite the same. Infact she's different altogether. "She's going to go mad about everything, I can almost hear her now,"

"Your Mother's never been my favourite person love, I'm sure you are well aware," she smiles slightly, patting my hand so softly I barely feel it."You're a young woman, a mother yourself now, she should really step aside and let you be you,"

"God that's always been a fucking problem, full of wrong choices and bad ideas me,"

"Well it doesn't seem like that to me,"

"Or me," Naomi announces almost proudly, reappearing from the doorway. She shuffles herself across the room, placing a gentle kiss on the top of my head before settling back into her seat. I feel her hand on my bare knee, her fingers smoothly tracing my skin. "Liv's settled. She's in bed with bear, watching Frozen for the hundredth time,"

"Thought you'd got roped into one of your famous bedtime stories again,"

"Ha, I think she's more than happy with Anna and Ella tonight,"

"Elsa," I correct her amusingly. Olivia had made her watch that movie more times than I could remember and she still didn't know the names.

"Yeah her," her eyes roll. "She'll be asleep soon I reckon, she said she was tired. Just fighting it a bit,"

"Thank you for settling her,"

"Anytime. Where's Kieran?"

"Popped out for a smoke," Gina answers then continues. "Can join him if you like,"

"So you two can talk about me some more huh?" She laughs, shooting me the 'I know' look that she always used to. "I've actually decided that the fag I had earlier will be my last. I'm going to quit,"

"Really?"

"Really," She laughs, her fingers circling the palm of my left hand. "I should have done it ages ago, I didn't really have reason to or the motivation to. It'll be nice to be able to keep up with you &amp; Liv when you're both giving me the runaround,"

"Hey," I feign offence, playfully slapping her hand away before she tightens her grip, bringing her lips to my knuckles. The way she looks at me makes my stomach flip. I almost forget that her Mum is sitting across the table for us.

"Do you think I can do it?"

"You know I think you can do anything,"

"Flashback much?" She smirks knowingly, matching the grin on my lips. "So, what have you two been talking about?"

"Just catching up," Gina answers, half filling Naomi's empty glass with the wine which is left. "I have to say Emily, this is a beautiful place you've got. Your Parents must be super proud of you. Beautiful kid, lovely house, successful businesswoman,"

"Well, I dunno about that,"

"Naomi told me you run a club,"

"Yeah, it's one on the front. Katie helps out from time to time but it's mostly mine, not something I ever saw myself doing but I enjoy it. It's quite satisfying to know it's something I've worked for. It's quite busy from time to time,"

""From time to time?" Naomi splutters. "Em, it's the most popular club on the strip,"

"You sort of have to say that,"

"Don't let her modest attitude fool you, Mum. It's jam packed every night, she's doing great,"

"We'll need to come check it out," Gina starts as Kieran reappears from outside. "I was just saying love, we will need to go see Emily's club, make a night of it,"

"No Mum," Naomi splutters a laugh. "No offence. It's not really you, both of you,"

"Hey, I was quite the clubber back in the day, I went to all the gigs,"

"Exactly Mum, back in the day,"

"Naoms, don't be so ridiculous," I giggle, shooting her a playful glare before turning my attention back to Gina &amp; Kieran. "You'd both be very welcome. You'll have to let me know when, we've got a couple of private booths, I'd make sure one was reserved,"

"Oh I've never had that before, that would be lovely,"

"Remind me to be here that night, yeah?" Naomi's mock disgusted face forces a chuckle to escape my mouth.

"I want to give them the full Ekon experience. A night they won't forget. VIP treatment, the works,"

"Sounds wonderful Emily. Hey Naomi love, pass me over those plates, I'll make a start on washing up,"

"Don't be silly, you're our guests," I insist collecting up the plates and cutlery. Naomi helps and together we end up in the kitchen with her making a start on washing up. A domesticated Naomi is not something I was particularly used to seeing and instead of helping, I find myself watching her for a moment.

"Are you gonna help Em? Or you just going to check me out?"

"Huh? I wasn't... I mean, I was just..."

"Perving," she teases, playfully flicking some of the bubbles from the soapy water in my direction. I shriek and before I could act out any sort of response, she's hooked her arms around my waist and tugged me closer. "So, how come I didn't get this full Ekon experience huh?"

"You get a different sort of experience. You're sleeping with the boss," I wink, she giggles and I linger a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"I'm madly in love with the boss," I feel my cheeks tinge in colour, my stomach flips predictably. I won't ever get tired of hearing words like that leave her lips. Nor will I ever get tired of repeating the same sort back to her, which I do in between kissing her again, properly this time. "You're distracting me from my washing up duties,"

"I know, I'm terrible,"

"The absolute worst," she groans frustratingly against my lips. "You make me want to kick my own Mother out of here,"

"You can't,"

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to have to," her giggle makes me do the same, she leans in, capturing my lips in hers for seconds. "Thank you,"

"What for?"

"You've really made their night tonight,"

"You don't need to thank me,"

"She's been looking at me differently all night," She says, I frown slightly, having to ask what she means exactly. "I dunno, like she's really proud of me or something, I'm not used to it,"

"She's always been proud of you," I tell her seriously, stroking the hair from her face. "It's been really good seeing them again, a bit like old times, the four of us,"

"I wonder if dinner with your parents will be like old times too,"

"Katie talking about nothing but herself, my Dad trying his best to keep the peace whilst my Mum scowls at you from across the table?" We both chuckle lightly. Naomi only ever had dinner at our family home twice and on both occasions they were sheer disasters. I was pretty much mentally preparing for the hat-trick. "At least James won't be there to perv at your tits,"

"Will leave that to you,"

"Oi cheeky," I nudge her playfully from me as she teases me further about my lack of denial. "Come on, we have guests to get back to,"


End file.
